A Fragmented Reality
by Swiss Ex
Summary: A new mysterious Sailor Senshi appears and only Sailor Pluto recognizes her. The new Sailor brings horrible news that an evil force is manipulating time and wiping the Sailor Senshi out one by one. Can the Outer Senshi help this mysterious Senshi? What reality would exist if Michiru and Haruka never met?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I'm Swiss Ex and this is my first ever FanFic. I've been playing FFXIII-2 and the storyline really resonated with me. I thought, hey this would make an excellent Sailor Moon story so here I am. If you're not entirely familiar with the storyline in XIII-2 I'll break it down on a super basic level: time is all distorted leading to all sorts of things ending up where they don't belong and so forth. It's up to the two main characters to restore each time to its correct timeline and eliminate those paradoxes. You spend a good chunk of time traveling between the same world but in different time periods. In this story, Sailor Sun has been tasked with eliminating paradoxes and restoring each dimension to its true timeline. It's all sorts of crazy but really a clever idea. In this story we explore different timelines, paradoxes (like what if Neptune and Uranus never meet!) and learn about the evil that's threatening the Senshi this time.

I hope you all enjoy the read.


	2. Chapter 2

A fiery haired woman tightly gripped her staff as she paced back and forth around her post.

"This is terrible news, I have to do something about what I've discovered. I have to find them and warn them about the future…I hope that there is still time." She sighed in concern.

"What I've seen and what I've experienced is horrific, I need to find Pluto before I make my next move. Where is she hiding? Is she still on Earth?" The woman looked around the wondrous room she had been charged in guarding. Like Sailor Pluto, this woman guards the gates of time and space for anomalies, anarchy, anachronisms, and enemies. The two have been partners for many hundreds of years but lately Pluto has been on Earth guiding the Outer Senshi on their next moves thus leaving the mysterious woman to guard the gates by herself. Quite some time ago something odd happened, another Senshi had been murdered in another reality and her powers removed. The enemy has since been bobbing and weaving throughout time and changing rather minute details, things that would otherwise be overlooked, and creating starkly different futures.

She has seen many of the futures created by the enemy and it haunted her to no end. It became her mission to track down Pluto and stop some of these futures from happening by following the enemy in the past. She held a sphere in her delicate gloved hands and peered into its contents. She could see Setsuna with her close friends, Michiru and Haruka.

"So she's with Uranus and Neptune, perfect." She placed the sphere with the others that adorned the room. It wasn't hard to track Pluto; her energy signature was unique and powerful enough to be felt past the depths of the gates. The woman remained concerned about the energy signatures of her enemies, who also happened to be on Earth.

"I better get going. I hope everyone understands why I have to abandon my post." The woman sighed once more as her footsteps echoed in the distance. How would Pluto react in seeing the unknown woman?

##

Michiru tossed and turned that night, every time she closed her eyes she saw a vision of destruction, it was rather hazy and grainy but she saw the Sailor Senshi being killed left and right. This wasn't something new, since becoming Sailor Neptune she constantly had visions, but this one was different. It was different enough to strike fear to her core.

"Michiru, wake up." Haruka gently nudged her sleeping partner awake.

"Haruka…" She hazily mumbled.

"You're kicking and punching me! It's not a fair fight!" Haruka joked.

"I was having a nightmare…" Michiru sighed, the smirk from her partner's face quickly faded.

"What kind of nightmare?" Haruka narrowed her eyes.

"Oh you know the usual, destruction of the world…but there was something much more grim about this dream…" Michiru recalled.

"What was so grim?" Haruka inquired.

"I'm not sure how to say this…" Tears started to fall, "you weren't by my side…" Haruka comforted her lover but had been hurt by the revelation.

"I'm right here, I'm your partner and I'm Sailor Uranus." Haruka wrapped her toned arms around the delicate woman next to her. Michiru held her tightly back. Haruka told the truth, she sat next to her in bed and is quite tangible.

"Did I die?" Haruka inquired.

"No…it was strange, it was as if you never existed." Neptune said. Haruka couldn't help but feel confused and hurt by the nightmare. Both still had horrific dreams about the death of the other and if never became easier for them. Earth had been experiencing a great period of peace and prosperity after the defeat of Galaxia and the always-terrible Mistress 9, yet they knew a newer evil would always come.

"We should get back to sleep, we're still students you know and we need our rest." Haruka wiped the tears from Michiru's face as she managed a slight smile.

"Oh Haruka, you're so wise." Michiru chuckled. The two returned to sleep but Haruka gripped her love extra tightly to protect her in her dreams. The thought still lingered in her mind, what if she and Neptune never crossed paths?

In the next room Setsuna been awakened too, not by the young Hotaru or the lovebirds in the next room, but from a message she received. She had heard the conversation next door; the rooms had rather thin walls (which made things awkward at times) and couldn't help but ponder the possibilities. There was no more sleep for Setsuna to have for the night as her mind wandered. Weeks had passed and the trio continued to have nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who was that?" Neptune wondered as she gently floated throughout the pool. She felt most at home in water.

"Setsuna scored tickets to that European orchestra that everyone is clamoring about." Haruka replied. She lied on the diving board; it had become her favorite spot to lounge while Michiru swam a long time ago.

"I sense jealousy in your voice." Michiru chuckled.

"Do you think they're better than us? I think they're overrated." Haruka replied. The orchestra was composed of the best music prodigies in the world, these students were the cream of the crop, and the best of the best, and Haruka felt that Michiru's exclusion made them overrated.

"They didn't reject me, they simply told me that I was too young to join." She stated. It was true, Michiru was heartbroken when the rejection letter came but remained encouraged as they told her to reapply the next year.

"Whatever." Haruka rolled her eyes. Haruka never liked it when Michiru got upset.

"I think it's great we have a chance to go see them, their concerts sell out in seconds. It's amazing. I hope that seeing Meru-san in person is just as everyone says." Michiru loved the Swiss Orchestra.

"She's a master of the saxophone, piano, and percussion? I think that's a little crazy, don't you think?" Haruka said.

"There's that jealous tone in your voice again." Michiru smirked as she went along with the small waves in the Olympic sized pool.

"I know you can play better than her. I don't see the passion in her eyes when she plays. She looks like a robot." She sighed.

"Well there is one thing that's guaranteed, we will get to see quite the show. They're like a junior version of the Trans-Siberian Orchestra. I can't wait really. I wonder what songs they will play…that lead dancer they have is quite handsome…" Michiru couldn't help but admire the beautiful dancers, but at this point enjoyed getting under the skin of her girlfriend.

"Don't tell me you have a crush that dude. He's just like the robot." Haruka knew Michiru was just playing with her.

"Oh Haruka, I know you will enjoy the show." Michiru decided to exit the pool; Haruka had been waiting to wrap her tightly in a warmed towel.

"Yeah that robot is pretty good looking." She smirked. The two shared a laugh.

"We better getting going, we have to get dressed up for this." Michiru said as the two exited the sports complex.

##

The three women arrived that night at the Tokyo Performing Arts Center clad in their fanciest clothes. Haruka rocked a black suit and black tie; Michiru wore a deep blue dress that hugged the curves of her body. Setsuna wore a black dress with an exposed back, out of all three of them Setsuna, the conservative one, decided to wear something out of character.

"Setsuna, you look amazing!" Haruka complimented her.

"It's quite different, I love it! It goes well with your olive complexion." Michiru also joined in.

"I feel a bit exposed, but it's a great dress." Setsuna nodded.

"Trying to score a date?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't wear this dress to get any attention, but I wouldn't turn down the possibility." The three couldn't help but grin from her response. Setsuna never expressed much interest in looking for someone to date but the dress had been a recent purchase on a whim and needed to be tested out.

"I think you picked a great place to test it out." Haruka said.

"Yes, this place is filled with all sorts of interesting and influential people." Michiru agreed.

"I'm not here to get the attention of a rich man if that's what you're insinuating." Setsuna raised her eyebrow.

"Oh Setsuna, we know you're not that type of person. I mean there's plenty of people here who can match your intelligence." Michiru replied.

"I'm sure they would love to meet an attractive intellect too." Haruka said.

"Yes, you're both right. I'm quite interested in this orchestra. I don't know much about them but I heard they're exceptional. Didn't they reject you, Michiru?" Setsuna changed the subject.

"It was a deferment, but it felt like a rejection, but yes, they are outstanding. There are not many people whom I'm envious of talent-wise but there's a girl who plays the cello, piano, saxophone, and does percussion. It's quite astonishing really, how could someone pour so much time into mastering so many instruments? I'm in awe of her talent." Michiru's eyes lit up as she talked.

"There's singing and dancing too, the girl also sings and dances. Michiru also has a crush on the male lead dancer. He plays the violin and does percussion as well." Haruka continued.

"I'm sensing some jealousy there." Setsuna joked.

"Oh Haruka is quite the jealous type, even if she doesn't want to admit it. I don't look at them like that, I look at them in awe of their abilities and respect as artists." Michiru explained.

"You know, the lead dancer…what's his name? Rubel? He's about your age Setsuna. He goes to school in Switzerland. I hear he's originally from Malta." Haruka interjected.

"I don't think I have a shot with some European music prodigy." She smiled.

"I think he's dating Robyn." Michiru commented.

"Who?" Setsuna asked.

"Robyn Meru, she's the woman I was talking about." Michiru replied. The look of joy on Pluto's faced quickly drained and switched to concern.

"What's wrong Sets?" Haruka inquired.

"That name, I know someone by that name but they surely couldn't be the same person." Setsuna said.

"Oh? I think it's a rare name, but Robyn is her stage name. Who knows what her real name is." Haruka countered.

"You're right, it's probably a coincidence." Setsuna brushed off her concern, it remained, but she brushed it aside for the time being. The stage had not been finished being set up before the trio had arrived. They enjoyed some pre-show cocktails and hors d'oeuvres.

"Look at that setup, it's a drum set on steroids! There's bongos, random blocks of wood, dangling silver that's used for whoever knows what, a xylophone, and timpani drums…" Haruka couldn't hide the amazement in her eyes.

"I see someone is warming up to the group after all." Michiru joked.

"There are two of them! This actually looks like it's pretty fun to play." Haruka commented.

"It looks like quite the workout." Setsuna added.

"There's Rubel!" Michiru pointed. Setsuna gazed upon the olive skinned man, they shared the same skin tone, and he ran his hand through the dark brown wisps of hair that covered his head. He had short hair on the sides and back but the front ran a bit long. He kept having to brush it from his light brown eyes. He wore black pants with shiny jet-black stripes than ran down the sides before meeting his impeccably polished black leather shoes. He wore a tight red polyester dress shirt and a black bow tie similar to Haruka's. His jacket had been tailored to fit his slim but muscled frame.

"Enjoying the view?" Haruka snickered.

"Okay Haruka, you're right, he's pretty dreamy." Setsuna admitted.

"I hear he's also a skiing champion." Michiru stated.

"It was quite nice of Mamoru to give us these tickets." Setsuna tried in vain to change the subject once more.

"I have to admit, I wasn't a fan before but these people do love what they do." Haruka commented.

"Oh? What happened to them being robots?" Michiru asked.

"A robot doesn't play drums with a set like that." Haruka responded. The three continued to enjoy the pre-show snacks but finally the stage turned to black as an announcer stepped to the center of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight I present an arrangement by the visiting Swiss Orchestra based out of Lugano, Switzerland. The members of the band hail from six different continents represent some of the best, brightest, and most creative musicians. We have lots of singing, dancing, and instrument playing in store for all of you tonight. Please enjoy the show." The announcer bow and headed off-stage as the curtain lifted to reveal the orchestra. For the first few songs the elaborate drumming cage so to speak had been unoccupied. The group hammered through some rather mundane pieces by Beethoven, Bach, Mozart, and even performed some traditional Japanese music. Neither Robyn nor Rubel had made an appearance. The tone quickly changed, the group began to play some original pieces.

The once unoccupied drum sets were now filled at the male and female figure jammed in unison alongside the music their fellow musicians played. The way they infused bongos with timpani and kettledrums drew in the viewers' attention. The orchestra played a nature-esque piece called Samba-de-Adagio. Everyone's ears quickly filled with the beautiful interjection of a keyboard that complemented the drummers as they jumped back and forth in their mock cave. The music stopped and the crowd cheered, the three friends stared in awe. They truly appreciated the beauty of the music that filled their ears.

"This next piece is something we don't really have a name for," Rubel's silky voice caught the audience's attention, "but it's something we played in Amsterdam and the crowd liked it so we added it to our repertoire." He smiled as he walked from the microphone.

A singular stage light focused on a woman sitting behind a regular drum set as she began pounding the bass drum, the cheering crowd began to clap alongside the beat. She started tapping the snare drum as well as some small tom-tom drums. The crowd was getting in to the sound; a cymbal was added here and there. Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna cheered as well. Then the drummer started pounding on all of the drums in front of her with impeccable skill. She returned to a simpler beat after a minute of the marathon drumming and the crowd continued to cheer. She eased into stopping. Another light was shined on Rubel as he stood in his drumming cage. Others joined him with large drums and cymbals in front of them. The group could do nothing but smile at one another as they drummed; they were having a lot of fun. A keyboard joined the mix and Robyn, the fiery haired saxophonist appeared standing atop a speaker as she played with such vigor.

Setsuna's jaw dropped to the ground and her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She recognized the blonde woman with streaks of red and orange through her hair.

"Oh no, oh no." Setsuna couldn't help but mumble. The drummers were enjoying themselves, drumming back and forth to one another, the keyboardist played well and Robyn rocked the saxophone as she played from one side of the stage to the other in her short red Maxi dress with a black line through the waist. The song concluded and the performance was given a standing ovation. The clapping continued for a good fifteen minutes before the announcer mentioned that the band needed a few minutes to catch their breath.

"That was amazing!" Haruka commented.

"They're so passionate about their work, I love it." Michiru turned to Setsuna who still hadn't picked her jaw up from the ground.

"Setsuna?" Haruka asked.

"They're…uh…like you said, amazingly passionate." Setsuna did her best to recover as she sipped her champagne.

"I think you find someone in particular amazingly passionate." Michiru used her words against her.

"Why yes, yes I do." The comment was lost on Haruka and Michiru. What was Robyn doing here? She was supposed to be guarding the gates in Pluto's absence and yet she had been spending her time in Europe playing the saxophone and whatnot? It didn't make sense, she obviously came to Earth for a reason.

The rest of the concert was a blur for Pluto; she couldn't help but let her mind wander. Robyn dedicated her saxophone solo to someone and there was lots of dancing and singing. The two moved seamlessly with one another, Rubel and Robyn had the same chemistry as the women sitting next to her. Did Robyn come to Earth to find love? Setsuna couldn't wait to reprimand her for such foolishness. In an instant the concert was over and she stood with the others for a standing ovation. Dozens of roses filled the stage as Robyn and Rubel put one in each of their mouths as they bowed with the others and thanked the crowd. There was a small meet and greet planned for the after concert party.

"Still jealous?" Michiru asked as she hung from Haruka's arms.

"They're talent is incredible." She admitted.

"Setsuna, you're awfully silent." Michiru said.

"I'm sorry, I got lost in the performance." She deflected well.

"Music has that effect on people." Michiru commented as she snuggled close to Haruka. Robyn and Rubel were swarmed as they mingled in the crowd but had somehow made their rounds and were close to the trio.

"Excuse me, Meru-san, I am quite the fan of your work." Michiru caught Robyn's attention, "I am also quite envious of you too Cumen-san."

"Please, call me Rubel. There's no need for honorifics." He smiled.

"I'm Michiru Kaioh, this is my girlfriend Haruka Tenoh and this is our close friend Setsuna Meioh." Rubel kissed the hands of the two women. Haruka was sure to give him a strong handshake.

"Robyn Meru; pleased to meet you." Robyn gently spoke, "say, you're not the same Michiru Kaioh who is a violinist are you?"

"Yes I am." Michiru nodded.

"Your work is amazing. I'm surprised you weren't accepted into the program, in fact I was downright mad at their decision." Robyn explained.

"Yes it was a shame, but there's a political side to things I suppose." Rubel agreed.

"I am humbled by your kind words, I didn't know that the artists that I envied most like my work." She blushed.

"You know it's a damn shame, I'm going to tell the director to give you another audition. You should really apply too Haruka. You're quite the pianist." Robyn looked towards the blonde. Haruka was caught off-guard. She didn't know Michiru sent them an application on her behalf.

"Yeah, well Michiru is much better than me so don't get into a huff over me…" She trailed off.

"It's worth a shot. We have a great time with our program and could really use the talent. We'd love to work with you." Rubel smiled. His charm was irresistible.

"Are the rumors that you picked up the saxophone and mastered it in less than a year true?" Michiru inquired.

"Yes, they are." The happiness drained from Robyn's face, as she turned serious.

"That's an accomplishment. How did that happen?" Haruka asked. The color drained from Robyn's face, she had had enough of the conversation.

"I have to go, please excuse my abruptness. It was nice seeing you all." Robyn bowed as she walked off.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Haruka mumbled.

"Robyn learned the saxophone after her dear friend Terra passed away. Terra had been a saxophonist." Rubel chose to give them an explanation. Setsuna gasped and dropped her champagne flute. The three stopped and stared at her.

"That's terrible." She once again recovered.

"Yes it's a shame, it happened before she joined. I'm quite new but there's a certain aura surrounding Robyn that I can't quite put my finger on. It doesn't look like it but she's actually quite a recluse." Rubel continued.

"You are incredibly lucky to date her." Michiru offered.

"Oh we're not dating." Rubel quickly countered.

"Oh? That chemistry is unmistakable. We thought you were for sure a couple." Haruka replied.

"We have an amazing chemistry but we don't date. We're just a great pair I suppose." Rubel shrugged.

"So you're single?" Michiru asked as she grinned.

"Yes I am." He nodded.

"Setsuna is a graduate student in public health. She is also quite single." Haruka pulled the wandering Senshi to her side.

"Public health must be such a fascinating field! I'm a chemistry major myself." He commented.

"Science isn't so boring as people often portray it as." Setsuna feigned a smile. She was much more interested in his dancing partner.

"I agree, I'm sorry but I must go, here." He handed Setsuna a napkin with his name and number scribbled on it.

"We'll be in Tokyo for another week or so but I'd love to grab a cup of coffee and maybe discuss our research projects." Rubel handed it to Setsuna.

"I agree. I will give you a call in the morning." Setsuna beamed as did her friends. After Rubel was out of earshot Michiru and Haruka couldn't help but praise their friend.

"Oh Setsuna! You are going to be the envy of women everywhere." Michiru happily commented. The trio headed to Haruka's car.

"It's weird that those two aren't a couple, I get a weird vibe from them." Haruka commented as she placed the seatbelt over her chest, "do you guys get a strange feeling from them?"

"Yes I do now that you mention it." Michiru said as she settled into the passenger seat.

"What do you think Setsuna?" Haruka asked.

"I think we're going to be seeing more of them." She said nonchalantly. The entire ride home she couldn't help but let her mind wander. Why was Robyn here? How could she be here? Robyn was kept in a stasis like state in the Sun's core. Was it an evil doppelganger? Trouble lay ahead, Setsuna could feel it.

The three returned to their apartment in a high-rise in the heart of Tokyo near Shinjuku. The three decided to continue the night and enjoyed some drinks and snacks on their small patio. The cool night breeze wandered in from the sea and gently blew their hair. Mamoru said that the girls were having a sleep over and wanted Hotaru to stay as well, the three could take advantage of the adults-only night.

"You know Setsuna, for a woman who was asked out by the world's most handsome bachelor you don't look so happy." Michiru poured herself some wine.

"It's like you've seen a ghost or something." Haruka commented as she stood leaning on the railing.

"You could say that." She sipped her wine as the two looked at her.

"You going to give us some sort of explanation?" Haruka took a seat next to her girlfriend.

"Robyn and I go way back, it's also a rather complicated situation." Setsuna put her glass down on the table.

"You two know each other?" Michiru inquired.

"Yes, and I'm wondering what she's doing here. She shouldn't be here." Setsuna's tone became stern.

"What do you mean?" Haruka wondered. Setsuna was holding back information from the pair.

"It's not the right time for me to comment, I want to make sure that it's really her and not some doppelganger before I jump to a conclusion." She sighed.

"You think something nefarious is going on?" Haruka picked up on her guarded demeanor.

"It's possible. We need to look out." Setsuna stood up, "I'm going to head to bed." She returned to the apartment and went to her room to change.

"Oh Haruka, I enjoy the peace. I guess it's a luxury for us." Michiru rested her head on Haruka's strong shoulders.

"We're Sailor Scouts, our mission is never over." She held Michiru's hand. Haruka couldn't help but wonder what Setsuna was concealing from them. It had to be something major if she was that perturbed about it.

Haruka's voice replayed in Setsuna's mind.

"It's like you've seen a ghost or something." Setsuna heard Haruka's innocuous statement play over and over in her mind.

"It's because I did see a ghost Haruka. Robyn's supposed to be in stasis recovering from near-fatal injuries and isn't supposed to make her return for a couple of centuries. It must've been something powerful if it woke her up but it just doesn't add up, I would've felt it if she had been awakened. Hell, I'm the one who wakes her up. I can only hope she's on our side. If she's not I shudder to thing about the possibilities." Setsuna lied in bed staring at the ceiling for the entire night. Michiru and Haruka couldn't help but enjoy themselves in the next room. Setsuna was too deep in thought to hear all the moans coming from the next room. The next morning Setsuna joined the happy couple for coffee.

"You two look like you had fun." Setsuna commented at the two in their small robes.

"We had lots of fun." Michiru smiled as she cooked some eggs.

"Morning lovely," Haruka shared an extended kiss with Michiru before turning to Setsuna, "you look like hell."

Setsuna couldn't hide her sleeplessness from the couple, "I didn't sleep."

"That Robyn thing is really bothering you isn't it?" Haruka commented.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Michiru inquired.

"I'm going to call Rubel and arrange a meeting with the two of them." She responded.

"I think a date is a great idea." Haruka chuckled.

"No! I didn't mean like that." Setsuna recovered.

"Oh Setsuna, I think a date would be a great distraction while you get to the bottom of this whole thing. You could use it." Michiru joked.

"I suppose it would be good to get close to him, he might be able to help me figure out what's going on." Setsuna sipped her coffee.

"Have some fun, we don't get many breaks so enjoy it." Haruka patted her shoulder as she moved to help Michiru with breakfast.

"I don't think a little fun will hurt." Setsuna smiled as she drank her coffee.

##


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm glad you called me." Rubel gushed.

"I have to say, you have amazing talent. I was hesitant to call you, but my friends told me it was in my best interest to have some fun with the world's most eligible bachelor." Setsuna smiled.

"People find me attractive but it's hard to find people who I can connect with on an intellectual level. I can't talk to most people I meet about chemistry or physics. No one finds me rambling on about my trips to CERN interesting." Rubel noted.

"Ah yes, CERN is quite close to where you study, right?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes, I go often to visit but physics isn't my field of study. I much prefer chemistry." He commented.

"I'm a biology person myself, I got into public health because I want to help people. I work as a nurse when I'm not too busy." Setsuna mentioned.

"So noble of you." Rubel smirked.

"I don't do it as often as I should." She looked at her coffee.

"We all have things we wish we had more time for." Rubel placed his hand on hers and a warming sensation filled her body. Was it possible she did have feelings for the man? It would be reckless to jump into a relationship on the cusp of chaos.

"What got you into music?" Setsuna asked.

"I've always enjoyed it, my parents pushed me into piano when I was young but as a rebellious teen I took up percussion. I still play the piano but drumming is where my heart is. Robyn is just like me, we have the same music sense if that makes any sense." Rubel continued.

"When did Robyn join the orchestra?" Setsuna followed up.

"That's the weird thing, she only joined a couple weeks ago. She showed up out of nowhere and no one had heard of her but came with a glowing recommendation. I have to admit, she lives up to the hype." Rubel recanted.

"It's quite strange, I do agree." Setsuna pressed Rubel for more information.

"She tells me that you two go way back. She speaks highly of you." Rubel dropped a bombshell. Yes it definitely was the correct Robyn.

"We do go way back. We are partners." Setsuna couldn't believe she dropped that information to a stranger.

"Robyn works in a lab too?" Rubel asked rather curiously.

"You could say that." Setsuna replied, she needed to be more careful.

"She's never mentioned that at all. There's not much I know about her really." Rubel sipped his coffee but the confused expression on his face spoke volumes.

"She's private." Setsuna sighed.

"It's almost as if she doesn't belong in this world. You know I get this feeling that she's some sort of anachronism. Does that make any sense?" Rubel wondered.

"I feel the same way." Setsuna smiled and he returned the favor. Rubel did sum up Robyn well; she didn't belong in this dimension. Rubel looked at his beeping phone and sighed in disappointment, "I'm sorry but I must go for rehearsals."

"I understand." She said as she sipped her coffee.

"I hope this doesn't come across as weird, but I'd like to see you again." Rubel offered.

"I think that can be arranged." Setsuna smiled as the man kissed her hand before running down the street. She enjoyed the moment.

"You can come out now." She turned to the woman at the table behind her.

"I'm not here." Robyn replied.

"How did Rubel not recognize you?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm in a disguise, only you can see me." Robyn smirked.

"You haven't changed much." Setsuna continued looking forward.

"I would say the same, but you just completed a date." Robyn said.

"It was my friends. I also came with an ulterior motive." She replied.

"Yes I heard, trying to extract information from the poor man. He doesn't know anything so don't drag him into this." Robyn hissed.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Setsuna coldly replied.

"You damn well know I do, and I plan to but this isn't the right time or place." Robyn commented. Setsuna paid particular attention to the emphasis.

"Tell me a time when you would like to explain yourself." She calmly requested.

"I can sneak away tomorrow for some coffee. You heard the man, we have rehearsal." Robyn was sure to pat the shoulder of her partner on her way out.

##

"So how was the date?" Michiru asked with wide-eyed optimism. She and Haruka had returned from school and were still in their uniforms.

"Short, too short if you ask me but he asked to meet again." Setsuna said as she ate her dinner.

"That's great news Sets. I'm happy for you." Haruka nodded.

"It's even better because Rubel, Robyn, and other key members of the orchestra will remain here in Japan. They're going to be our classmates. Well, not Rubel." Michiru happily commented.

"Oh that's fantastic." Setsuna feigned enthusiasm.

"Yeah I heard that Robyn is joining track AND swimming. You know what that means." Haruka smirked.

"We'll be able to beat her in something." Michiru returned the grin.

"Were you able to get any intelligence from Rubel?" Haruka asked with concern.

"Yes, why I even ran into Robyn herself. She's a tricky character. She said she'd fill me in on what she's doing here. She gets an explanation before I jump to a conclusion." Setsuna calmly explained.

"She deserves as much I suppose." Michiru commented.

"Let us know what is going on, we're a team remember?" Haruka reminded Setsuna that Uranus and Neptune were by her side.

"I wonder if she's being used by a new, unknown enemy." Michiru wondered aloud.

"None of this makes sense." Haruka commented.

##

"Haruka right?" Robyn asked the blonde as she stretched.

"Who wants to know?" Haruka asked as she turned and saw the fiery haired girl.

"Robyn Meru." She stated.

"I see we're teammates now." Haruka continued to stretch.

"I would say so, hello Michiru." Robyn noted the aquamarine haired woman in the bleachers.

"We're a competitive team, we win all of our meets. Do you run as well as you play?" Haruka couldn't help her competitive side.

"Let's have a race. Then you can decide the answer for yourself." Robyn cocked her eyebrow.

The two went to the numbered lines on the track and crouched down.

"Ready!" Michiru yelled.

The two stared ahead in silence.

"Set!" Their bodies arched in unison.

"Go!" The girl shouted and the two women jumped from their starting positions. Robyn remained a little behind of Haruka as she examined the woman, she ran like the wind was carrying her. She kicked it into gear and passed the woman putting a couple of feet between them before crossing the finish line. Haruka was stunned; no one beat her, ever. She took a couple years off of track but retained her number one ranking when she did decide to un-retire. She stood there bewildered.

"So?" Robyn asked.

"I…lost." Haruka blinked. Michiru always felt the stun.

"I told you that I'm fast. You see the sun and you read about how far it is, how fast light travels here, it's amazing, and I'd like to think we share the same qualities. I'm fiery and fast, not to mention I'm the center of attention. Robyn enjoyed the pun she had made.

"You're also an arrogant asshole." Haruka brought her back to reality.

"I'm good at what I do. I think that entitles me to be a little cocky." She wiped the sweat from her forehead; the race did make her break into a small sweat. Haruka kept her composure; she couldn't help but want to knock some humbleness into the star. She decided to take the higher road.

"I've got to run, meeting up with a friend. Get it? Run?" Robyn chuckled, "I'll see you two later!" She ran off.

"You did a good job in not punching her." Michiru felt Haruka's anger.

"She's worse than a robot, she's a bitch." Haruka twisted her towel in rage.

"I agree." Michiru kissed her.

"I can't stay mad at you." Haruka smirked as she kissed Michiru back.

##


	5. Chapter 5

Haruka and Michiru rode Haruka's motorcycle back home but were delayed upon seeing a man being attacked by an enemy.

"So much for peace." Haruka mumbled. The two quickly transformed and made their presence known.

"Ah Sailor Uranus and Neptune, how lovely of you two to join us." The longhaired man clad in a black cape snickered.

"We are destroyers of evil." Uranus shouted.

"And protectors of this world." Neptune joined in.

"It's cute, really. I want to believe that you can protect this world but you're both in over your heads now run along while I find something I need." The man smirked.

"You've got some nerve. We're not going anywhere!" Uranus protested.

"Dead Scream." The man fell from his perch as Pluto surprised him.

"Pluto!" The two Senshi yelled in unison.

"You heard them, get out of this realm." Pluto said.

"Oh good, I can wipe out the three of you while I collect another core, this is a grand day!" He hissed.

"Core?" The trio wondered what he meant.

"Yes this man holds a core within him, I need a few more before I can unlock another timeline where I will be sure to eliminate you three…" He commented.

"This is just like the heart crystals!" Michiru shouted.

"Yes, you're a smart cookie aren't you? But there isn't any treasure or Holy Grail, just correcting time." He explained.

"Correcting time?" Uranus wondered.

"I'm riding the timeline of Sailor Senshi so that there's no more interference with evil. I'm tired of all the death and destruction." He replied.

"That doesn't make any sense! We stop death and destruction!" Pluto yelled. It took quite a bit to rile up the Guardian of Time.

"I come from a future where there is nothing in the world, and it's all because of the Sailors. There will come a war where you are the enemy." He said. The trio was in shock, they were the enemy?

"I don't believe it. We would never hurt a world we love." Michiru yelled.

"You hurt the things you love the most." He retorted.

"This is a bunch of bullshit and you know it!" Haruka screamed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." The man sighed.

"I've had enough of you!" Haruka charged the man but he disappeared as she went to punch him causing her to fall over.

"Too slow." He threw her back down to where Pluto and Neptune stood.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune conjured her attack. The man seamlessly dodged it. While they were focused on attacking one another a mysterious figure checked the man for a core.

"Wrong again!" She triumphantly shouted.

"What? When did you get here?" The man was surprised to see the unknown Sailor Senshi.

"Who the hell are you?" Uranus wondered.

"I'm Sailor Sun!" The woman stepped out from the darkness to reveal herself. Her outfit was quite unlike the others, like Pluto she didn't have any sleeves and her skirt looked like a graduated flame and held a staff in her left arm.

"There's no such Sailor." Neptune replied.

"There is, it's complicated." Sun responded.

"She's right, there is." Pluto interjected. Uranus and Neptune looked at her.

"Then how come you've never told us about her?" Uranus inquired.

"She guards the gate with me and Chronos. She's actually supposed to be in stasis on the Sun right now and doesn't awake for another few centuries. She was seriously injured in a war in the past." Pluto summed up the new scout.

"You here to kill them too?" Sun turned to the man.

"No, I'm going to make them suffer like I did with the others." He laughed.

"I will kill you for what you did to the Sailor Asteroids! I swear it!" Sun pointed her staff at him.

"Asteroids?" Neptune furrowed her brow.

"Yes, I know them as well." Pluto nodded.

"I'm confused, there's more Sailor Senshi?" Uranus asked.

"Yes." Pluto confirmed.

"I swear, you have some nerve talking to me like that after you went ahead and killed my friends. Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Sun and the mysterious man continued their war of words as they fought.

"I'll kill everyone you love, one by one!" He replied.

"I'll kill you first!" Sun landed a crushing blow to the man and he fell to the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt, you bitch!" The man shouted.

"Listen to me and listen good, tell your boss that I'm coming for him and he's going to suffer." Sun said as she kick the downed man and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Uranus shouted.

"I'm done here, there's nothing that I need from him. He's yours." Sun continued.

"You're not even going to help us finish him off? What about the monster we've been fighting this whole time?" Neptune yelled.

"Not my problem. Nice seeing you Pluto." She disappeared.

"What a nice friend you have." Uranus wrestled the monster.

"I told you guys, it's complicated." Pluto finished him off. The man disappeared as well.

"What in the world was he mumbling about? There's no such Sailor Sun or Sailor Asteroids." Neptune brushed herself off.

"There is, they're not like you and the others. They're like the Sailor Stars, their mission is to protect time." Pluto explained.

"Like you?" Haruka dusted herself off as well.

"Yes, they're my assistants in a way. I guard the gate while they look out for me and Sun." Pluto continued on.

"She's a real charmer." Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I still don't understand." Michiru sighed.

"Believe me, I have many questions too and I need answers. There's something serious going on if Sailor Senshi have been murdered. Eris and the others are quite powerful too, I have an ominous feeling." Pluto lamented.

"How do we get ahold of Sun?" Haruka wondered.

"I guess we have to wait for her to show up when the monsters do." Pluto shrugged. She knew how to get ahold of Sun but didn't want to tell the others quite yet. Pluto wanted the entire story from Sun first.

##

"I'm glad you tracked me down." Setsuna said as she sipped her coffee.

"You come here everyday around the same time, it's really not that hard to stalk you and your friends." Robyn smiled.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on?" She sternly asked.

"I'll tell you what I know, which isn't much. Then I'll tell you what I've been able to piece together." Robyn complied.

"Shoot." Setsuna approved.

"There's this organization that's going to different dimensions to alter timelines. They find these cores to create paradoxes and change the future by changing the past. For instance, they went back in time and stopped the Sailor Stars from accepting their powers; therefore the Sailor Stars currently don't exist. Then there are the Sailor Senshi they've murdered, if someone dies, the paradox erases their existence from history. That's why Neptune and Uranus don't know about the Asteroids." Robyn fidgeted with her cup as she explained.

"Then how come we know them?" Setsuna wondered.

"We can see across time and space, we know they exist even if they're dead or the others don't." Robyn sighed.

"How are you here?" Setsuna tried to connect the dots.

"I'm here because someone woke me up. I don't know who or how, but I'm here and I've been able to do some research. I've been watching them for some time now." She commented.

"Weird, who would be able to do that? I sealed you there, I'm the only one who can unseal you." Setsuna added more sugar to her drink.

"I don't know, I don't care, and I wish I was dead to be honest. With Terra and the others gone what's the point?" Robyn wiped a tear from her eye.

"I know you're hurting Robyn, but let me help you." Setsuna reached across the table and griped Robyn's hand.

"Alright, but your friends need to keep their distance." Robyn nodded.

"Why? They can help too." Setsuna cocked her brow.

"I don't think they can handle seeing what I've seen in regards to their possible paradoxes." Robyn stated.

"Do they die?" Setsuna inquired.

"They never become scouts, they never meet. I don't think they can handle that sort of possibility. It's too overwhelming. They're strong Sets, but I think that sort of information would crumble their universe and make them sloppy. Emotions make people sloppy." Robyn noted.

"You do bring up a good point." Setsuna stirred her cup.

"Speak of the devils." Robyn smirked, "I should disappear."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm glad we were able to meet again." Rubel smiled as he plopped down in front of Setsuna. The last couple of days had been a blur to Setsuna; she couldn't help but let her mind wander about what Sailor Sun had told her. At her lab she stared into space and her research suffered but what did it matter, if the world was ending would her lab research really be important?

"Yes, it's great to get out of the lab every now and again. How are you adjusting to Tokyo?" She asked.

"Well, my Japanese could use a lot of work but fortunately math, science, and music can transcend that." He replied.

"I'm glad to hear it." She smiled, still had death and destruction lingering in the back of her head.

"Do you think your friends would be interested in getting together and playing with me? I think it would be great!" He enthusiastically asked.

"I know Michiru would be up for it, I don't think Haruka would complain. We're all getting together later at the pool at the top of the sports complex, you should come with us and ask them yourself. They seem to like you." Setsuna offered.

"That's good, they seem like really supportive friends. It must be wonderful." Rubel sighed.

"I find it hard to believe you don't have a group of people that are your close friends, I mean what's not to like about you? You're a polite and talented man." Setsuna commented.

"I don't make friends easily, I mean I do, but people just want to be friends with me because of my status and not to go around and do stupid things that friends do together." He trailed off.

"What about you and Robyn?" She inquired.

"She's a good friend but we haven't known each other long and to be quite honest she's been missing in action lately. She shows up to rehearsal but then she goes off into her world. It's difficult. I don't really know what to do or say to her, something's weighing on her and I want to help." Rubel explained.

"Robyn's going through an awkward situation, a friend of ours died recently and she blames herself. There's some other stuff in there too but she's too stubborn to accept any help. She'll be fine, don't worry, in the end she'll be happier if you didn't pry. I've learned how to deal with her." Setsuna cheered the young man up.

"Besides, you have me." Setsuna blushed and stammered, "…Haruka and Michiru will be loyal friends." For a moment she could feel the connection between the violinist and herself, for Pluto it was an odd feeling, there weren't many people she cared for on that level.

"Thanks." The young man blushed as well, "sadly I have to depart once more. What time will you guys be at the pool?"

"8pm." She spoke.

"I'll see you there!" Rubel said as he waved. Setsuna felt amazing, the fears she had melted to the wayside.

"That was terrible." Robyn joked.

"What? No it wasn't!" Setsuna was quick to defend herself.

"You're rusty, I got it." Robyn nodded.

"Do you need something?" She inquired.

"We're currently fighting an unknown enemy who is trying to wipe out dimension upon dimension and you're asking me if I need something? Isn't it kind of implied?" Robyn rolled her eyes.

"Have you found anything else out?" She asked.

"Have you any time to spare? I'd like to show you everything I have. Let's go to my apartment…" Robyn held a helmet out for Pluto.

"I'm meeting the others at 8pm, looks like you have a couple of hours." Pluto grabbed the helmet and took a seat on the back of Sun's bike.

"My driving is fine, so don't worry." Sun joked as she revved the engine and could feel Pluto's tight embrace on her hips.

"I trust you." She mumbled. She drove straight into her single garage at her townhouse. Setsuna could hear her heels echoing in the distance as a trip up the stairs yielded the view of a barren home. The essentials had been bought and installed, the kitchen was filled with a couple of pans and dishes, there sat a couple of couches and a table, a television hung on the wall. That was about it.

"You know for someone representing the Sun this place is terribly dark." Setsuna noted the lack of lighting as well.

"I'm here on a mission, this isn't vacation time." Sun poured some hot water and filled a couple of cups with loose tealeaves. Sun led her into the study that featured only a couple of wooden chairs and a wall covered in photographs, maps, and random scribbling. Setsuna couldn't help but take in the information; she stared at the walls that appeared to show timelines, the events that take place in them, and how they differed from dimension to dimension.

"You were right when you said you had information." Setsuna drank the hot tea.

"I have all of this and yet I know nothing." Sun hung her head in shame. Setsuna looked over each timeline and noted that on each timeline Sailor Eris and company did indeed die.

"They're consistent." Setsuna commented. She didn't know what else to say, "You have all these writings about 'cores', 'artifacts', and 'fragments'. I don't get it."

"There are these things, the artifacts, if you find them they unlock these gates. You go through the gate and you find yourself in another time and dimension. I usually find the gate already unlocked by someone else and I simply jump right in. I have no idea where I am on the map but as you can see I've been at the beginning and at the end." Robyn sighed.

"What's at the end?" Setsuna inquired.

"Death and destruction. This place does not exist then, nothing does. The Earth is wiped out." Sun answered.

"What happens before the destruction?" She wondered.

"Well, there are many different paths taken. One, all the Sailor Senshi are denied their powers or are killed so there's no one to defend the world from evil. There is a reality where the Sailor Senshi all fight one another leading to destruction, there's a reality where we all quit." Sun explained.

"Quit? We surrender?" Setsuna dramatically twisted around.

"Yes. I believe so. I'm sure there are other realities but no matter where the path starts or twists the timeline ends at the same spot…" Sun pondered.

"There has to be a different ending. I'm not going to believe that this is the thing that finally brings down the universe. We've survived so many hostile takeovers, we can survive this." Setsuna placed her hands on Sun's distraught shoulders.

"I want to believe you Setsuna. I don't want what I've seen to become our reality but I keep going through these gates and seeing such horrific events. I keep seeing Eris die over and over again, it's terrible!" Sun started to sob, Setsuna held her close. Her warm embrace gave the warrior hope.

"We have each other. I may not be your lover but I am your partner, we took an oath to guard this universe with our lives. I'm here to help now, you don't have to carry the weight of the universe alone anymore." Setsuna ran her delicate hands through Sun's wild highlights.

"You left me all alone Setsuna!" Sun said as she cried.

"You almost died! I couldn't let you die, I had to protect you, and you were hanging on by a thread…" She sighed.

"Do you know what it's like to see the universe passing by you and you're completely powerless to do anything? I could've been there for you on so many occasions but I couldn't do anything! I could've helped so many people survive! I could've done so many things!" Sun continued to break down.

"It's important you survive. You and I are the only ones who can guard the Gates of Time. You understand why I had to do what I did, right?" Setsuna pulled away to wipe the tears from Robyn's eyes.

"Yes…" She sighed, Robyn's eyes filled with defeat.

"You're here now, and we'll fight them together. We'll never be separated again, okay?" Setsuna hugged her once more.

"Promise me you'll always be here with me." Sun pleaded.

"I promise Robyn." Setsuna smiled.

"Okay, enough emotions." Sun pulled away from the embrace.

"Where are we now in terms of the timeline?" Setsuna returned to her business mode.

"We're about halfway I think, the Stars have lost their powers and the Sailor Asteroids are dead. I don't know how many artifacts and fragments exist, but I know there are only seven cores." Sun said.

"How many have been recovered?" She asked.

"As far as I know? Zero." Sun replied.

"What do the cores do?" Setsuna wondered.

"I don't know, I don't know anything. I know there's about a couple of dozen artifacts and they've mostly been recovered. They're not my concern as they open a pre-determined passage but…" She trailed off.

"But?" Setsuna picked up on her stopped thought.

"There are these artifacts that are variables and unlock unknown places in time. There are ten of them. So far eight have been recovered and unlocked." Robyn replied.

"So there's a limited scope of what the variables could open. Two isn't bad. It's a lot better than ten if you ask me." Setsuna countered.

"Yes but I'm more worried about the fact there are two variable realities. What we do in each period affects the variables. I don't like surprises." The concern returned to the duo.

"We'll have to take it as we go. Don't get caught up in hypotheticals." Setsuna warned.

"The fragments are just that, they're glimpses into the events surrounding the openings of these gates. They seem to take into account the variables and offer many possibilities for why things are happening the way that they are. I have no idea how many there are but I've been able to recover about fifty or so. You would think that would give me some major insight to this but it hasn't. Maybe I'm not understanding the rules correctly." Sun sighed and poured more water into her tea.

"Do you think that I could take a look at the fragments? A fresh set of eyes might be what we're needing." Sun looked up from her drink and nodded at Pluto's suggestion.

"I don't see the harm." Sun handed her a thumb drive.

"What is this?" She didn't expect the information to be on a zip drive.

"It's all there, it's disorganized but it's there. I put annotations for my notes as well. It's the 21st century Sets, not the Stone Age." Sun snickered.

"You haven't changed at all." Setsuna sighed and took the drive.

"I did, I'm not who I was yesterday and I'm not who I'll be tomorrow." Sun commented.

"You're wiser than you look." Setsuna smiled. She peered at her watch; it was already a few minutes to 8pm. A look of shock appeared on her face.

"What's wrong? You late for a date or something?" Robyn leaned in.

"Yes! Well I will be in a few minutes. I need to get to the Shinjuku Sports Complex." She sighed. A bus or the train would take too long; even a cab would be too much trouble at this time. A smile curled on Robyn's face. Without thinking she grabbed her keys and tossed Setsuna the helmet.

"Hold on tight, 8pm you said? This will be close!" Robyn smiled as she weaved through traffic.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks for the lift Robyn." Setsuna said as she handed the helmet to Sun.

"Anytime. Contact me later if you find anything." Robyn placed the helmet on her head, driving in the rain proved to be quite difficult without a helmet.

"I most certainly will. Remember what I said Robyn." She said as she waved the girl off. Setsuna hurried to the top of the complex. She arrived on time but was technically late for sharing parting words with Robyn.

"Hey Sets!" Michiru waved from the pool, Haruka lounged on the diving board as usual. Rubel had arrived a few minutes prior and stood in a rather revealing swimming outfit. He wore very form fitting red swim briefs.

"It's good to see you again, even if we just saw each other a few hours ago." Rubel chuckled.

"It was a few hours ago wasn't it? Time flies." Setsuna smiled.

"You're late!" Haruka teased.

"It's unusual for you to not be on time, or early." Michiru teased.

"I went over to Robyn's townhouse where we drank some tea. I guess I forgot about time but she rushed me over here." Setsuna pulled her swimsuit from her bag.

"Oh, you saw Robyn! That's great!" Rubel happily replied.

"Don't mention that name around here." Haruka sighed.

"She's still mad about beating her at that race. You know I think Robyn is a nice girl, she looks very lonely, and maybe we should get to know her." Michiru commented.

"I want a rematch first." Haruka noted.

"She's a little abrasive, I'll admit that but she's a very kind and loyal friend." Rubel chimed in.

"He's right, Robyn's one of the closest friends I've ever had. It's a shame distance separated us for so long but it's nice to see her again." Setsuna said as she headed off to change into her dark green one piece.

"She's so diplomatic." Michiru relaxed in the tiny ripples of the pool. Rubel and Michiru playfully splashed at one another until the three Senshi felt a wave of evil.

"Michiru…are you okay?" Rubel inquired.

"Yes…sorry, I just remembered that I have to tune my violin later tonight." She did her best to recover.

"Oh, well properly tuned instruments are the cornerstones of playing." Rubel anticipated something much more and felt disappointed by her response. Michiru and Haruka wondered what they should do, if they abruptly leave then Rubel will suspect something is up. There's also a good chance Setsuna is already checking out the problem. Rubel exited the pool to check his vibrating phone. Haruka and Michiru gathered at the long glass windows and saw both Sailor Sun and Sailor Pluto fighting another dark cladded man. It was then that time froze, Rubel couldn't move but Michiru and Uranus were able to arrive at the scene.

"Thanks for the help Pluto." Uranus thanks Pluto; they would've never been able to escape Rubel without him catching on. Unfreezing time, Sun and the unidentified man exchanged words once again.

"Well, your friends decided to join you again huh? I heard what you did to Heat the other day; you won't be able to hurt me like that. Give up now Sun and maybe your friends will live." The man laughed.

"This is between you and me asshole!" Sun tightly gripped her staff. Sun's staff differed from Pluto's; hers shined from the gold and at the helm sat a replica of the planets orbiting the giant ball at the center.

"Whatever." The man sighed, "Winter, get them." An icy haired and eyed woman appeared from the shadows, while she didn't wear any clothes ice crystals formed across the important parts. Her pale skin and icy demeanor made the others shiver.

"Always letting her fight your battles, huh?" Sun rolled her eyes.

"World Shaking!" Uranus didn't hesitate.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune joined in. It was useless; the woman froze the attacks midstream. Uranus and Neptune gasped in shock. Were these enemies really that much stronger than them?

"We need to use our talismans." Uranus pulled out her sword; Neptune nodded and reached for her mirror.

"Are you two done?" The man chided.

"Oh for the love of…SOLAR FLARE!" Sun held her staff high and screamed, suddenly light consumed the area blinding everyone. In the chaos she jumped off the ground and began beating the man who was caught off guard but managed to block some of her attacks. The two continued fighting in the air as the others covered their eyes. The light was overwhelming. The two continued to fight and the light disappeared. Sun returned to the road exhausted. Her health wasn't where it needed to be.

"A little warning would be appreciated." Haruka said as she removed her hands from covering her eyes.

"Did you find anything Winter?" Rage asked.

"No cores here." She calmly replied.

"Then we will make our retreat. See you soon Sun!" The two disappeared into a dark rift that opened behind them.

"What in the world is with these people? Why do they give up so easily?" Uranus wondered aloud.

"They're taunting us." Sun coldly replied.

"Why are they taunting us?" Neptune followed up.

"They want us to get angry, they want us to get sloppy. I've seen it happen so many times. They're saving it all for the final battle. They're going to wear us down each and every…" Sun fell to her knee before she could finish her sentence. She held her chest and drove her staff as hard as she could into the ground to keep her up.

"You're injured!" Neptune rushed to help her up, Uranus jumped in as well.

"I'm…fine…" Sun could barely keep standing.

"Be honest with me Sun, how are you feeling?" Pluto walked closely to her.

"I'm in a lot of pain but I'll live. I need to retreat as well." Sun pulled herself free from her support pillars and disappeared into the stormy night.

##

Luckily the sudden burst of light and time freeze distortion confused Rubel so he didn't notice the three had disappeared. All the parties involved had enjoyed the night of swimming, but like all good things the four had to part ways to return to their lives. At the apartment Setsuna viewed Robyn's findings on her tablet while Hotaru quietly slept on the other side of the room.

"Burning the midnight oil?" Michiru and Haruka knocked on her office door.

"Sun gave me all the information she has, I'm trying to make sense of it all." Setsuna removed her reading glasses and rubbed her temples.

"How about you tell us what's going on and we'll make you feel better." Haruka slyly smiled.

"I'm not interested in that." Setsuna eyed the blonde.

"It works on Michiru." She smirked as Michiru playfully slapped her arm.

"Let me give you a massage." Michiru started rubbing jasmine oil on Setsuna's neck while Haruka pulled the tablet from the desk.

"What am I looking at here?" Haruka stared at the technology.

"It's complicated, I'll tell you that." Setsuna sighed.

"We're intelligent people, try us." Michiru rubbed the woman's temples.

Setsuna took a deep breath before her explanation; "Sailor Sun has been travelling through dimensions to specific periods in time. The men we keep running in to have been going to the past and either killing Sailor Senshi or preventing them from accepting their powers. They claim the Sailor Senshi engage in an epic war in the future where the entire planet is obliterated. Sun commented that there are variables and many outcomes that she has accounted for or hasn't been to. She said there's still hope that there's a future where everything's okay but the Sailors who die will not be revived. They're dead, and erased from existence. I will always know who they were, as with Sun."

"Wow, that was not what I was expecting." Haruka sat down. The information proved to be too much for her.

"How many Sailor Senshi do we not know about?" Michiru casually asked.

"According to Sun's notes Eris, Quaoar, and Orca, do they ring any bells?" Setsuna asked the duo, they shook their heads.

"Okay, how about the Asteroids? There was Sedna, Ceres, Pallas, and Vesta." She stated. The two shook their heads again.

"We're down 7 Senshi, and the Sailor Stars never accepted their powers." Setsuna rubbed her forehead.

"If the Senshi doesn't accept their power do they still have a relationship with the others?" Michiru caught on.

"She said no. I asked her about a couple of scenarios." Setsuna paused; she didn't want to open that Pandora's box yet.

"What do you mean 'scenarios'?" Haruka caught on as well.

"I asked her about you and Michiru. She indicated that they haven't crossed that timeline yet…" Setsuna watched her words.

"Yet…?" Michiru sounded worried.

"There are variables that haven't been explored yet. She said until all the timelines have played out she couldn't tell me…" Setsuna felt Michiru's hands drop from her neck.

"A reality…where we don't meet?" Uranus' face became covered in panic, Neptune took a seat next to her lover and held her hands tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to say anything until I had all the facts." Setsuna sighed.

"This is insane." Haruka became angry.

"I don't even know what I would do if I never met Haruka…" Michiru's eyes swelled with tears.

"You'd never know what you're missing." Setsuna countered, "This timeline would cease to exist. None of us would know each other and none of us would never be the wiser about it."

"I need to get some air." Haruka rushed to the garage and kick started her bike before speeding off into the night.

"I…I don't even know how to react." Michiru sobbed, Setsuna held her tightly. For the second time today she felt the emotions of her loved ones come out.

##

Haruka didn't stop; she sped through the twists and winds of the dark Tokyo streets before stopping by a street vendor to grab a quick snack. She was running again, what if she had never met Michiru? Would she still be miserable? Would she ever have become Uranus and fought so many battles alongside the Sailor Senshi?

"You look a bit lost." A familiar voice entered her ears, Haruka looked up to see Robyn.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Haruka wanted to be alone.

"Your bike got my attention, I wanted to challenge you to a race but you seem like you're a bit preoccupied. Your bike is awesome, I'm envious." Robyn smiled as she laid a hand on the seat.

"A race? You know I would like a rematch. You outran me the other day and I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity." A smile crossed her face.

"Fine. Let's do it." Robyn put on her backpack and helmet, "meet you there." She sped off into the night and Haruka followed suit. The two arrived at the school's track and managed to find the box to turn on the lights. There it was, the lights illuminated the track and nothing else. It seemed like nothing outside of those eight lines existed. Robyn took off her riding jacket and pants before putting on her sneakers.

"What? You want me to race in my riding clothes?" Robyn saw Haruka watching her undress.

"No, I…" Haruka blushed. Luckily she left the house in such a hurry she stood in her shorts, t-shirt, and sneakers as well.

"I'm kidding, stop being so tense around me. I'm sorry I was a bitch to you…I've been going through some rough times since I got here. I didn't mean to take it out on you and Michiru." Robyn extended her hand. Haruka gently shook it.

"200 meters this time." Haruka stretched.

"Fine by me." Robyn crouched down in the starting position.

"Together, no cheating." Haruka crouched down as well. Robyn nodded.

"Ready!" The two yelled in unison, "Set!" they tensed as they lifted from the starting position.

"Go!" The two leapt from the starting line and kept an even pace with them. Robyn couldn't hide her labored breathing; in the middle of the race she collapsed and fell to the dirt. Haruka immediately stopped; the rematch would have to wait. Haruka dropped to Robyn's side; she cradled her head in her arms as Robyn fell unconscious.

"Wake up!" Haruka shook her for a couple of seconds before Robyn came to.

"Am I dead? Is this is a dream?" Robyn mumbled before her vision refocused.

"Are you okay? You collapsed during our rematch." Haruka's concerned face came into focus.

"Oh, yeah, I'm a tad injured at the moment. I couldn't sleep, I know I need the rest but…" Robyn coughed as she focused her hands on her lower abdomen.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Haruka reached for her cellphone.

"No! I mean no, I'm fine." Robyn tried to sit up but couldn't as the pain radiated throughout her body.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Haruka pulled her arms away and gasped at the three blade marks on her stomach. They didn't appear deep but they weren't superficial either.

"It's nothing really." Robyn pushed her hands away.

"What the fuck happened to you? These wounds look pretty fresh!" Haruka shouted in shock.

"Will you stop yelling at me?" Robyn could feel her head pounding. Haruka carried her to the team area and propped her up against the wall dividing the track from the bleachers. Haruka brought over her backpack and gave her some water.

"So what happened?" Haruka inquired as she sat next to her.

"It's a long story." Robyn sighed as she gulped her water bottle. She pulled some snacks from her backpack and offered them to the hungry blonde.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know you're not going to keel over on me." Haruka said in between bites of chips.

"I was jumped." Robyn had to improvise.

"By who? Vega from Street Fighter?" Haruka gasped.

"No, they got a few swipes at me. I'm fine. It's happened before." Robyn tried not to pay attention to the nonsense she spouted.

"You've been jumped before?" Haruka furrowed her brow.

"I…uh…I meant that I get injured all the fucking time. I am so clumsy. I stopped cooking because I cut a lot of things open that shouldn't have been cut." Robyn played it off.

"You are so graceful on stage with your dancing and drum playing but it sounds like you're a disaster otherwise." Haruka couldn't help but chuckle, Robyn joined in.

"Rubel does most of the movement for me, he guides me and I trust him. I bend where I need to, and I didn't mean it like that. You're terrible. How did someone so sophisticated end up with such a dirty minded person like you?" Robyn joked.

"You and Rubel never…?" Haruka wanted to know for Setsuna's sake.

"Never. He asked me out but I'm kind of going through a breakup at the moment. I guess. My ex decided was murdered." Robyn sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Haruka rubbed Robyn's shoulder.

"I am too. I should've been able to save her but I fucked up and she died. She's gone and all I can do is live with the guilt of not being able to do a goddamn thing about it." Robyn downed her water.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Michiru was hurt and I couldn't help her. We've been through much together but we've made it out together on the other side…" Haruka ran through her memories with Neptune.

"I am envious of your relationship. You guys remind me of my relationship with Terra. I mean, I'm sorry, that was terrible of me to say." Robyn shook her head.

"Look, emotions make us say and do lots of stupid shit. The point I'm making is, let it all out. You've been holding this for so long it seems, just let it all come out." Haruka held her hand tightly. Robyn blushed as a weird feeling overtook her.

"I feel like everything is going to be okay when you hold my hand." Robyn kissed the blonde on the cheek, "thank you Haruka." The blonde instantly pulled back.

"Wait a second, I didn't mean like that." Haruka released her hand.

"I'm sorry, it's a European thing. A kiss on the cheek is common between friends." Robyn apologized.

"Oh, well thanks then. I'm not used to European customs. I've only ever lived in the US and Japan." Haruka shrugged it off.

"I'll do it to Michiru too so you guys don't feel awkward." Robyn smiled.

"Are you seriously going to be okay?" Haruka interrupted.

"I think so, help me get on my bike and I'll go straight home." Robyn said as she staggered to get up.

"There's no way I'm letting you ride home like this. If you got hurt, or even killed, I'd be upset and racked with guilt for the rest of my life." Haruka gently held the woman as she guided her to Haruka's bike.

"Fine, drop me off at my place. I'll have one of my concierges pick it up." Robyn placed her stuff in her backpack before placing her riding clothes back on.

"You're coming to my place and spending the night. We have a spare bedroom. Setsuna and Michiru will clean and dress your wounds." Haruka guided her to her bike.

"I'm telling you I'll be fine!" Robyn protested.

"I'm telling you it's the ER or my place. You get to pick one." Haruka demanded. There's no doubt the paparazzi would be all over Robyn's ER visit and she wanted to keep the lowest profile imaginable.

"Fine, your place." Robyn put on her helmet as the strong blonde helped her on the bike.

"Hold on tight." Haruka said as she placed her helmet on. Haruka managed to drive a couple of feet before Robyn fell off the back.

"Oh for the love of!" Haruka placed the unconscious woman in front of her and held her with her left arm as she drove with her right. Getting home was going to take forever at this rate.


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka finally arrived home. Setsuna and Michiru started to worry as the clock ticked past one in the morning. Haruka emerged from the garage holding the woman in her arms.

"Haruka! What happened?" Michiru rushed to take a look at Robyn.

"We were having our rematch and she just collapsed on me. Then I discovered a serious wound on her stomach and she collapsed again.

"We should take her to the ER…" Michiru noted.

"I was thinking we could use some healing powers on her…." Haruka sheepishly commented.

"And risk her finding out about us?" Michiru paused.

"Let's take a look at the wound before we jump to any conclusions." Setsuna proposed. They placed her in the spare bedroom and Haruka pulled off her jacket and pulled up her shirt to reveal the claw-like marks.

"That's an odd wound…" Michiru looked at her partner in confusion.

"She said she was jumped. I told her those didn't look like typical knife wounds." Haruka defended herself.

"It will definitely take some healing power to get this to look much more manageable. It looks like she's been wounded for quite some time." Setsuna stopped as she remembered how weak Robyn was at the end of their most recent fight.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Michiru asked.

"She fell off my bike, I'm sure she's out cold." Haruka mentioned.

"She fell off your bike?" Michiru said horrified.

"I didn't push her off!" Haruka replied.

"It's an easy fix, get some ice and pillows for her head and I'll use a healing spell on her. The Outer Senshi nodded and got to work.

##

A few hours later Robyn came to in the strange home.

"Oh crap, where the fuck am I?" Robyn grabbed her head as the pain shot through her.

"You didn't tell me you were wounded." Setsuna appeared in the doorway.

"Sets, I'm fine. Why am I in your home? What happened to my wound?" Robyn immediately looked down to see the wound looking nothing more than scratches. Robyn sighed in relief.

"When did you get injured?" Setsuna pressed. Robyn could hear the seriousness in her tone.

"It happened a bit ago while I was trying to save Eris' life. I was clawed pretty badly but I forgot about it. I've been so wrapped up in all of this that I forgot to take care of myself. I should know better." Robyn pressed the ice against her head.

"Anything else I need to know? Are there any other injuries I need to know about?" Setsuna sat down next to her.

"No, I swear it. But what the fuck happened to my head? I feel like I fell off-oh yeah." Robyn paused as she remembered falling off Haruka's bike. She immediately tensed up out of fear the others heard her.

"Relax, they fell asleep a bit ago after we healed you." Setsuna lied down next to her.

"That was too close for comfort." Robyn rubbed her head with the ice pack.

"Haruka told me about what you said…how did Terra die?" Setsuna cuddled next to the woman placing her arms around her protectively.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." Robyn held Setsuna's arm with hers.

"Please tell me, I'm an adult, I can handle it." Setsuna pushed.

"It's not you I'm worried about. I'm still not getting over it." Robyn lamented.

"You left everyone's deaths out of your notes." She commented.

"It's because I kept experiencing their deaths over and over and over again. Do I need to write that down if I keep seeing it?" Robyn mumbled.

"I love them too, I want to know what happened." Setsuna said.

"Alcohol, get me alcohol. Then I will tell you." Robyn requested. Setsuna retrieved a bottle of whiskey from her office and returned.

"Here, now spill it." She said, Robyn took the bottle and poured her a glass before she started chugging from the bottle.

"Okay, here goes." Robyn held Setsuna's hand a reached into her memories.

##

Robyn walked aimlessly through the destruction, she felt disoriented and clung to her staff. Not even an hour ago she had been awoken from her stasis as she recovered from battle wounds sustained beforehand. She saw the lifeless bodies of many lining the road as she happened upon a fallen friend. Robyn quickly dropped to the side of Sailor Ceres.

"Ceres…what's going on?" Robyn scanned the fallen warrior's body noting her severe cuts and blade marks.

"Sun? Is that you?" The quiet voice asked.

"Yes, yes it's me. I'm here, what happened?" Robyn inquired.

"These people came and we failed." Ceres coughed.

"Which people? Who failed?" Robyn held her tightly.

"I don't know Sun, these men are from the future and they said that it's our fault. They came to change the past. Save yourself." She said.

"Where are the others?" Robyn's concern grew.

"They're gone Robyn. Eris and Orca remain but I don't know for how long…" Ceres stopped talking before succumbing to her injuries. Robyn shed a tear as she looked around to see the bodies of her friends.

"Whoever did this is going to pay." Robyn resolved. Not being in great shape she continued to slowly walk through the carnage. Men and women cloaked in black lined the streets with the fallen Sailor Senshi. Robyn found Eris and Orca who were on the losing end of a fight.

"Solar Flare!" Robyn shouted and the light blinded everyone.

"Sun?" Eris' voice shouted.

"I'm here guys, I'm here to help!" Robyn replied.

"Leave now! Save yourself!" Orca yelled.

"No! We fight together!" Robyn replied.

"Don't be a fool! Get out of here before you're erased from history!" Eris commented.

"Erased from history?" Robyn wondered.

"You're a Time Guardian! You need to live!" Pallas whined from the ground.

"Pallas! What in the universe is happening?" She leaned in.

"These men are dangerous Robyn, you need to get Setsuna and Chronos here. They're determined to bring time and space to rewrite history…" She labored.

"This…this doesn't make any sense. I'm not abandoning you all. I swore my life to protect this universe and you guys." Robyn resolved.

"It's a foolish oath." The voice made Robyn's skin crawl.

"I have a duty." Robyn snapped.

"I repeat: it's a foolish one." The man snickered.

"Who the fucks are you?" Robyn held her staff ready for an attack.

"My name is Majesto and I'm here to correct the past to protect the future." He said.

"Why would you want to correct the past? The future will be fine." Robyn wondered.

"You see I come from an era where the Sailor Senshi cause a great war between themselves and cause the destruction of the world. I'm here to stop it. The world I come from is horrific. Monsters are at every corner and we fend for ourselves after giving up on the Senshi to protect us. If I eliminate them now I can be about peace." Majesto explained as he paced.

"That doesn't make any goddamn sense! We don't fight each other. We wouldn't even think of fighting a war in which the world is destroyed as a result!" Robyn became furious.

"What would you know? You're not even awake at the time." Majesto said.

"It doesn't matter if I'm awake or not, I'm here now aren't I? I don't know how, but I'm here. Oh my goodness, Pluto!" Robyn gulped.

"I brought you here." Majesto answered.

"How? You're not powerful enough." Robyn said.

"I have my ways. I wanted to make sure you saw the festivities." Majesto pointed to Eris and Orca who were engulfed in battle. Robyn ran to aid them but felt the searing pain across her stomach and stopped mid-stride falling to her knees.

"I want you to watch, not participate." Majesto wiped the blood from his claws. Robyn wanted to scream out in pain but pulled herself to her feet again.

"I'd recommend you stay down." He hissed.

"I'm too stubborn for this bullshit." Robyn swung her staff at the man who quickly dodged and firmly planted his elbow into her back, throwing her to the ground.

"Will you listen to me now?" Majesto hovered over her. Robyn held her stomach as she groaned in pain.

"What do you want from us?" Robyn continued to groan.

"You can't give me anything, I lost everything because of your bullishness." Majesto scoffed.

"I'm telling you, Sailor Senshi would never bring about the destruction of the universe." Robyn sighed.

"You all did, and you will pay. You will pay in as many dimensions as I can find. You will watch her suffer time and time again!" Majesto held up Robyn as Majesto's men mercilessly killed Eris and Orca.

"Eris! Orca!" Robyn screamed in vain. The men disappeared into the darkness leaving Robyn to weep.

"It was then that I realized that something strange was going on. I picked myself up and followed the men. I managed to take out a guard and pass off as him for a bit. I learned what they were doing. They stole the Sailor Asteroids' power and combined it with Orca's, Eris', and Quaoar's to give them enough to unseal all these time portals. They kept revisiting them to harvest their powers over and over again. I watched Eris die about a half dozen times before I stole what I could and made a break for it. I ended up in this time. I knew you were here, I could feel your energy but I couldn't do anything, I was too weak. I hid in Europe for a bit." Robyn held on to Setsuna as she explained the recent events.

"Does harvesting their power erase them from history?" Setsuna asked.

"It would appear so. If a Sailor Senshi is killed a small bit of their energy is left behind. However, if you keep going back and taking their powers then the energy eventually will vanish and take all memory of its owner's existence with it. After I left I noticed that the Stars' powers still existed but the three never accepted them. It's hard being one step behind the enemy…that is until I got this." Robyn pulled out her necklace revealing a metallic rock tied to a chain.

"What is that?" Setsuna examined the object; it appeared to hold immense power.

"It's a core." Robyn smirked.

"What does it do?" Setsuna asked.

"There's seven of them, I have no idea what they do but I know that you need at least five of them for something to happen. Majesto has none. If we can find 2 more than we can put a major dent into his plan, I get the feeling there's some here in Tokyo otherwise his men wouldn't be here. I didn't encounter any in Europe. I could be wrong of course, I mean they can exist in other time periods too but it's all overwhelming." Robyn sighed.

"I'm sorry about Eris. It must be heartbreaking seeing the woman you love have to suffer like that." Setsuna held Robyn close.

"I love them all, Eris and I had something special. I look at Uranus and Neptune and I'm envious but I worry for them." She said.

"I worry too." Setsuna responded.

For the first time since she returned to Earth Robyn slept soundly in the arms of her partner Setsuna. Another serious conversation took place down the hall.

"Where do you think she really got those marks from?" Michiru asked Haruka.

"It's from a Monster no doubt, or one of those men who keep popping up." Haruka sighed.

"The sea is filled with fury, I can feel the storm coming." Michiru clung to the woman next to her in bed.

"The wind is picking up as well. We should keep an eye on her, Robyn might have unwittingly gotten herself into trouble." Haruka said.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I'm sure Setsuna would be please to hear our plan. The two of them get along so well." Michiru remembered the shock Setsuna had upon seeing the girl, "You don't think they're ex-lovers do you?"

Haruka awkwardly coughed, "You think Setsuna swings that way?"

"I don't know anything about Setsuna's sex life to be honest with you." Michiru remembered. A few seconds passed before the duo hopped out of bed and ran to check on Robyn. When they open the door to her room they saw Robyn with her head buried in Setsuna's chest while Setsuna warmly and tightly held her close. Michiru covered her mouth in shock while Haruka chuckled.

"Maybe we were wrong to set her up with Rubel." She joked.

"Oh Haruka they're so cute together!" Michiru tried to contain her excitement. The two acted like giddy pre-teens as they returned to their bed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Morning Sunshine!" Michiru excitedly opened the blinds revealing the sunlight. She had made Robyn some breakfast and wanted to get information about last night from her as well. Haruka and Setsuna left to take care of some personal business leaving the aqua-haired beauty to get the dirt.

"Don't call me that." Robyn mumbled into her pillow.

"You remind me of the sun for some reason…" Michiru set down the tray for her guest and sat next to her in bed with some coffee. Robyn's eyes shot open as she found the comment unnerving. It was innocent, yes, but still surprising.

"I'm not exactly the most cheerful person in the morning so please excuse me." Robyn sat up making sure not to hurt her wounds.

"How are you feeling?" Michiru asked.

"I feel like someone ran me over." Robyn groaned.

"You had quite the wound." She commented.

"Oh yeah, that's doing better. I mean I'm hung-over. I drank all of Sets' whiskey last night. I must've passed out too. I remember talking and then I fell asleep. I haven't slept so well in forever…" Robyn nibbled some toast.

"You are Setsuna are quite close aren't you." Michiru perked up, the information was not far off.

"Yes. She's like a sister to me. When I'm in her arms I feel invincible. I feel safe." Robyn gulped down the orange juice. She could see the grin disappear from Michiru's face.

"We didn't do anything. We're not in that kind of relationship. We've always been touchy with one another. I'm sorry to disappoint you." Robyn smirked.

"It serves us right for making assumptions. We came to check on you last night and we saw you buried in Setsuna's arms. We've never really seen Setsuna so openly affectionate with someone before other than Hotaru." Michiru sighed.

"We have a special bond. She'll get a laugh out of that for sure." Robyn resumed nibbling on the toast.

"Your wounds are pretty bad and Haruka said you seemed quite depressed. I think it would be best if you stayed here with us until you're healed." Michiru proposed.

"No. I thank you for the help but I-" Robyn paused.

"We insist. You're going to get an infection! Do you want to worry Setsuna?" She asked.

"Fine, whatever. I'll stay here until I'm healed." Robyn heavily sighed.

"What's wrong?" Michiru asked.

"It's nothing. I thank you all for your care. I thank you for the breakfast." Robyn smiled at Michiru.

"That's what friends do." Michiru returned the smile.

"Ah friends, I forgot how that whole thing works." Robyn said.

##

Later in the day Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto converged in the basement floor of a parking garage to meet Sun.

"I thought she was taking us out to dinner?" Uranus sarcastically asked.

"She told me it's time to clue you guys in to what is going on. She needs help with something." Pluto replied.

"She needs our help?" Neptune asked.

"Yes I need your help." Sun appeared from the shadows.

"Why does this place feel weird?" Pluto asked. The three looked around for enemies.

"There's something that exists here that shouldn't be here and it's throwing the time flow off." Sun snapped her fingers and a dark void appeared next to her.

"The fuck is that?" Uranus gasped.

"This is a time gate. The men we're chasing are literally ripping time and space as they try to accomplish their goal of eliminating us one by one. As you can see, this is literally a hole in time and space." Sun deadpanned.

"Where does it go?" Neptune inquired.

"We can travel to each of the destinations in time that Majesto has opened. Today we're going on a trip to the future so that I can merge my powers with my future self." Sun continued. The three recoiled in shock again.

"I can't let you do that! Are you insane? That's a violation of every single rule we have as a guardian!" Pluto shouted.

"We're going to be attacking a future me, so no it's not a violation. Our rules dictate we cannot change the past, which changes the future. We're going to the future where we change only the future which will be changed anyway once we change the past." Sun explained.

"I repeat: are you insane? We can't attack a future you! You'll be at full strength!" Pluto repeated.

"In this timeline I am not yet awake. We just need to steal my staff. It's really not a big deal." Sun shrugged.

"We're stealing the staff of a powerful and insane Sailor Senshi, yeah that's not a big deal at all." Uranus condescendingly said.

"Look, just come with me to the future and I'm sure you'll change your mind once you see what death and destruction looks like." Sun pointed to the void.

"Is it safe Pluto?" Neptune asked.

"I can tell that it's unstable, but she's right. The rift does in fact act as a portal where we can choose a destination." Pluto nodded.

"Thank you. Now, follow me." Sun said as she stepped through the void. Without even flinching Pluto followed. Neptune and Uranus stopped short and looked at each other.

"I don't trust her." Uranus exclaimed.

"But I trust Pluto and I know that you do too." Neptune said as she stepped through the hole. Uranus followed.

On the other end of the portal the group exited to a land covered in dust. There was no one to be found and the air was filled with heavy emotions.

"This place, where are we?" Pluto asked as she scanned her surroundings.

"Tokyo, 200 years from now." Sun replied.

"Where's the tower? Where's everything?" Neptune wondered.

"It's gone, everything's gone, there are still people and animals but there's no rule or law to society. Recently there was a war where all the Sailor Senshi fought each other. This is the result." Sun sighed.

"That's ridiculous, we'd never fight one another unless we are overtaken by some sort of spell." Uranus commented.

"I don't know the why or how, I only know that this is what the future looks like. Now let's hurry and get to my prison so I can steal my staff." Sun walked off to a dilapidated cathedral.

"What in the world is this?" Neptune inquired.

"This is a museum of sorts, there's statues that line the garden of each Sailor Senshi." Sun replied as they paced the dark, empty halls.

"I'd love to see my statue." Uranus joked.

"No you don't. It shows how you died." Sun shot back.

"Pluto, we could use some guidance." Neptune meekly requested.

"I don't know what to say, I'm also conflicted as to whether or not this constitutes breach of duty." Pluto responded.

"We have to change the future. We don't have enough power. If you have conflicting feelings then go home otherwise step into the garden and see what your future looks like." Sun said.

"I thought if we died we are erased from history." Pluto recanted.

"If Majesto kills you in the past then you are erased from existence permanently. It does not apply to events that happen naturally." Sun stated. She stopped at an old wooden door.

"Why are we stopping?" Neptune asked.

"I'm on the other side of this door. I need to know now if you guys are in or out. Once we go inside this room we're going to be pretty committed to this." Sun took a deep breath.

"I cannot let the world end up like this. I suppose I'm in." Pluto nodded.

"We're in as well." Uranus spoke. Sun kicked open the doors to reveal her future self chained to a table. Her body glowed red as she peacefully slept. In her arms she tightly held her staff.

"How the-" Before Uranus could finish her question Sun hovered over her sleeping body and ripped the staff out of her arms.

"There we go." Sun sighed in relief, "That was a lot easier than I thought, maybe I didn't need your help after all!" Sleeping Sun's eyes shot open and she began pulling on the chains.

"Now what!" Neptune shouted.

"We have to knock myself out somehow." Sun didn't want to harm herself.

"Not a problem." Uranus walked up to the half-asleep version of Sun and punched her square in the face knocking her out. Sun punched Uranus in the arm.

"What the fuck? You said you needed to knock her out." Uranus replied.

"That's for hitting my beautiful face!" Sun said.

"Stop it you two." Pluto interjected, "we have the staff now let's get out of here." All four headed back to the gate and returned back to the parking garage.

"Thanks for the help, I got it from here." Sun said.

"I have so many questions." Neptune commented.

"I have some answers." She replied.

"Where else can we go?" Neptune asked.

"Presently the portal can only take us to where I wake up and watch all of my loved ones die horrific deaths. In order to access different timelines in different dimensions I have to morph into one of Majesto's henchmen, but my movements are recorded so I can't bring you all along with me. With the power I will have from merging my staffs I'll be able to make all the times of interest available to us. Of course things are about to get pretty serious. I know Setsuna has warned you about the potential timelines we might encounter." Sun explained.

"We know about potentially never becoming Senshi." Neptune nodded.

"We can handle it." Uranus replied.

"Sure, well, I'll call you when we can make our next move." Sun noted.

"Sun, you don't have to do this alone. I want to see the timelines too." Pluto grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, no. Did you just miss my lecture about how our movements will be detected? If you and I step through that gate we're opening up ourselves to a plethora of enemies that will kill us. I've watched enough people die." Sun ripped her arm away.

"We're partners." Pluto pleaded.

"She's right, we look out for each other." Neptune chimed in.

"Yeah, we'll fight by your side." Uranus said.

"Fine. You guys seem pretty adamant about it but I'm going to warn you that it's not going to be easy and we have to watch each other's backs so no one dies." Sun relented.

"When do we make our next move?" Pluto inquired.

"Let's shoot for next Tuesday." Sun quipped.

"Sun!" Pluto shouted.

"Okay! I don't know; I have to look at where all of Majesto's men are stationed. This needs to be planned out, we can't just wake up tomorrow and go anywhere we want!" Sun responded.

"She's right though, when can we make a move?" Neptune asked.

"Why not tomorrow?" Uranus cocked her brow.

"Fine. We'll meet here tomorrow at this time but come mentally prepared to confront your deepest fears, got it?" Sun pointed her staff and waved it at the three.

"Where are you going?" Pluto asked.

"I'm merging these staffs and watching the plane for movement, meeting adjourned." Sun said as she walked off with her staffs in hand.

"That woman, she's so stubborn sometimes." Pluto sighed in frustration.

"She's seen terrible things, I think it's cute, she cares enough about us to want to protect us from the horror." Neptune said.

"I got to punch her in the face, I'm pretty satisfied." Uranus chuckled.

##

Back at the apartment the three reviewed all the information Sailor Sun had supplied to them but wondered where Robyn had wandered off. Unbeknownst to the trio she had collapsed in her townhouse while trying to merge the staffs. She had been successful in her efforts but the power needed to accomplish the feat had drained her. Many hours passed and the group became concerned.

"She is still pretty injured, I wonder where she could be." Haruka grabbed her bike helmet.

"Where do we even start?" Michiru wondered.

"I'm going to drive around and see if anyone's seen her." Haruka said as she grabbed her keys and headed off on her bike.

"I'm going to go to the concert hall where rehearsals are held and see if Rubel has seen her." Michiru ran off.

"I'm going to go to her townhouse." Setsuna mumbled after everyone had left.

##

Setsuna found Robyn unconscious on the ground in her makeshift living room at the townhouse.

"Oh Sun, you never get any less arrogant do you?" Setsuna ran her hands through Sun's soft hair. Robyn shot up from the sensation.

"I'm ready!" She shouted, Robyn turned to see Setsuna with a look of displeasure plastered on her face.

"You passed out merging your staffs didn't you?" Setsuna crossed her arms.

"Yeah…" Robyn looked down.

"You're too weak for this Robyn and you know it!" She sighed.

"I'm fine. I will ask for help when I need it." Robyn and Setsuna gasped at her bloodied shirt.

"The wound must've reopened while I was using my magic." She shrugged.

"Oh for the love of…" Setsuna placed her hand on the wound and returned it to its scratch like state, "If Haruka and Michiru saw this they would have a heart attack."

"They wouldn't know why or how it reopened." Robyn pulled off her shirt and placed a loose fitting t-shirt over her stomach, "there!"

"They're running around like headless chickens looking for you because you're injured. Stop worrying us Robyn! We care about you!" Setsuna tired of Robyn's inability to keep herself together.

"I'm sorry! I've been really selfish about a lot of things lately and I'm sorry, how would you feel if you were helpless to stop the people you love from dying?" Robyn lamented.

"You aren't helpless! We will fix this. I know you're torn up about this but for someone who complains about Uranus and Neptune's emotions getting in the way you're getting sloppy." Setsuna explained.

"I know, I know. I need to get myself together and get myself in the zone. I have you guys for back up now, I am ecstatic, really." Robyn hugged Setsuna tightly. The two packed a bag full of clothes and headed back to the apartment.

##

Setsuna and Robyn arrived back at the apartment to concerned friends. Upon their arrival Haruka and Michiru hugged Robyn tightly before slapping her.

"What the fuck was that for!" Robyn shouted.

"Don't ever worry us again like that!" Michiru retorted.

"We were really scared Robyn, seriously, leave a note or something. You should be on bed rest until your stomach heals." Haruka said.

"I have a life to live. I can't just stop everything for some tiny scratches." Robyn replied. Setsuna cleared her throat.

"I mean I'm sorry I worried you guys like that and I will rest until I am healed enough to return to my duties." Robyn quickly changed her tune. Michiru and Haruka found her sudden change of heart odd but attributed it to a thrashing from Pluto. She may be reserved but she knows how to cut into someone when necessary.

"I talked to Rubel, the orchestra is fine with your rest until you heal." Michiru said.

"You don't have to worry about school since we're on break right now anyway." Haruka jumped in.

"Great." Robyn replied. After some pizza and some terrible Japanese drama shows the group parted ways for bed.

"Robyn, what's going to happen tomorrow?" Setsuna asked as she curled up next to her close friend.

"I don't know Sets, it's going to get real and I hope that they can handle it. I have faith in your abilities and keeping a calm head under pressure. I worry for the lovebirds." Robyn explained her fears.

"How much danger are we getting ourselves into on a scale of 1 to 10?" She asked.

"100." Robyn calmly responded. Setsuna jabbed her in the arm for her non-answer.

"That's not an answer." She joked.

"The real answer is that I don't know how to answer that question. I do know that we'll be in better shape now that I have a totally kick ass staff. I'm still kind of mad at Uranus for punching me, that is not cool." Robyn smirked.

"You had it coming. I have wanted to punch your pretty face too." Setsuna ran her hand along Robyn's delicate jaw.

"I would be so mad at you, I'd hit you back!" Robyn joked.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Setsuna replied.

"Yes, but I'm an awesome asshole." Robyn laughed as Setsuna rolled her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Robyn failed to get any sleep the night before but remained tightly coiled in Pluto's embrace, she wondered what would happen if she brought the Outer Senshi with her on her mission. Her transformation pen started to glow sometime in the early hours of the morning.

"What in the world is going on?" Robyn asked as the pen revealed a snapshot of some henchmen entering the portal.

"Where are they going?" She asked again. The pen displayed a number, "-3 AC? Is that right? So we're going backwards this time?" Robyn gently removed herself from Setsuna's grip and headed out.

##

Hours later Setsuna awoke to a note taped to her forehead.

"Sets, Majesto's men opened up a new time and I followed them. I don't know when I'll be back but I don't it's best if we all meet up today. I'm sorry." Setsuna groggily read before crumbling up the note.

"Dammit Robyn, you don't have to do this alone!" She mumbled before joining the others for breakfast.

"Where's Robyn?" Haruka asked.

"She left a note this time but she said she had a meeting to go to." Setsuna replied.

"But she's excused from all of that." Michiru noted.

"She said she would be back later and not to worry. We have other things we need to pay attention to today." Setsuna mentioned and the room turned somber.

"I dropped Hotaru off with Mamoru, he doesn't mind watching her while we investigate time with Sailor Sun." Haruka stated.

"Sailor Sun said that she's investigating a new opening in the time portal and that she doesn't think we should join her." Setsuna poured some coffee.

"What? When did this happen?" Michiru inquired.

"She stopped by early this morning to tell me." Setsuna lied.

"And you didn't protest? Why didn't you wake us up?" Haruka asked.

"I was asleep but we're going to follow her." She said as she sat down. The two nodded. After breakfast they headed to the portal and made sure no one was around before jumping through.

##

Sailor Pluto easily found Sailor Sun's energy signature and the three landed right next to her, surprising her.

"Thought you could get away from us?" Uranus prodded.

"I told you guys to wait!" Sun protested.

"And we told you we're a team." Neptune said. Sun shot a displeased look to Pluto.

"Where are we? When are we?" Pluto asked.

"We're in Tokyo. We're three years in the past." Sun replied.

"Then what's going on?" Uranus inquired.

"I'll let my new staff fill you in." Everyone noticed that Sun's staff had transformed into a giant clock.

"In this dimension Michiru Kaioh, Sailor Neptune, pursues Haruka Tenoh, Sailor Uranus. However, Ms. Tenoh rebuffs her enough times that she simply stops following her and seeks out the Pure Heart Talismans on her own." The staff explained. The trio gasped in shock.

"So Haruka, in this dimension you and your lover girl never get together. That is why I told you all to stay home." Sun chided.

"You know who we are?" Neptune wondered.

"It's not important, but of course I do." Robyn replied. Uranus set off running, "Oh come on!" Sun ran after her, no doubt Uranus was trying to track down herself to make her change her mind.

"This is why I keep telling you guys to stay home!" Sun shouted as she ran. She kept a bit of distance between her and Haruka so not to tip her off to her real identity.

##

"That was a great lap Tenoh, keep it up and you'll find a team in no time." A man congratulated Haruka on a record time. In the garage Uranus confronted her.

"Hey! What is your problem? Why didn't you accept the pen for Uranus?" Uranus yelled.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" Haruka lashed.

"I'm you! I'm you from another dimension. Why didn't you accept the pen?" Uranus shook her alternate self.

"I couldn't do it. Get your hands off of me!" She protested.

"Now Michiru is going to either get injured or die because of you! How could you do that to her!" Uranus continued.

"I don't care what happens to her!" Haruka yelled back.

"Of course you do! You love her!" Uranus screamed.

"I don't love her! What the fuck is your problem?" Haruka hissed.

"You start dating her and you love her! That's what's supposed to happen!" Uranus felt a sharp pain in her back and fell to the ground.

"Don't interfere." Sun sighed.

"I'm getting out of here!" Haruka jumped in her car and sped out of the garage.

"What the hell Sun!" Neptune helped Uranus to her feet; Sailor Sun had slammed her staff into her back.

"Emotions make people do stupid shit. You are not to interfere! We're here in this particular time for a reason. Get your shit together or go home, I warned you all about this. I will not tolerate this as a Guardian of Time." Sun sternly warned.

"Good show." A familiar voice clapped. Sun almost snapped her staff in half from anger.

"What the fuck do you want Majesto, I'm busy." Sun shouted.

"We chose this particular time and place because we found something of value." Majesto held up a rock similar to the one across Sun's necklace, "We found a core. Four more and our mission will be complete." A vein popped out of Sun's head.

"One other thing, we also found a straggler." Majesto snapped his finger and Rage dropped a dying Sailor Juno to the ground, "She managed to survive and has been stalking us. Looks like your body count has increased." He laughed as the group disappeared into the rain. Sailor Sun ran to the green haired Senshi.

"Juno! I didn't know you survived! Why did you follow them?" Sun cried.

"I had to get them back Sun, they can't succeed in their mission. I was looking for you, you left us." She said with her last breaths.

"I followed Majesto, if I had let him escape then he'd win and we'd all be dead. I'm sorry I had to leave Juno. I'm so sorry." Sun sobbed.

"You must get him, we're all counting on you." Juno replied. Her body went limp in Sun's arms.

"I will, I promise." Sun said as her body disappeared. Uranus and Neptune held each other close; Sailor Sun deeply cared about each and every Sailor Senshi. Pluto bent down and hugged her.

"Goodbye Juno." Pluto wiped a tear from her eye. Sun pushed Pluto off and got up. Sailor Sun headed back to the portal as the others walked in silence.

"You three will go through this portal and go home. You will leave me the fuck alone, is that understood?" Sun turned to face them.

"But-" Neptune was cut off.

"No. I don't care about the 'we're a team' bullshit. There was a core here today and your little distraction prevented us from getting it. Get in the portal, I'm not tolerating this shit." Sun pointed to the gate.

"Sun-" Pluto tried to get a word in edgewise.

"Portal!" She shouted.

"She's right Neptune, my emotions got in the way. I'm sorry." Uranus coaxed Neptune to jump through with her after she apologized.

"She's sorry Sun, I'm upset about Juno's death as well but I'm not letting you do this alone." Pluto said.

"I'm tired of people dying on me Pluto, please understand why I have to do this." Sun pushed Pluto through the gate before jumping through. The trio had been sent back to the correct time and place. Sun reached for the clock and pushed it back one hour before crossing over herself.

##

Pluto came flailing through but Uranus and Neptune had been waiting to catch her.

"She pushed me! I can't believe it, she pushed me!" Pluto yelled as the two helped her up.

"Pluto, we fucked up bad didn't we?" Uranus lowered her head in shame.

"How can we tell her we're sorry?" Neptune's eyes filled with sadness.

"She'll come around, I think for right now we need to give her some space but let's keep some tabs on her. The next time she accesses this portal we'll be right behind her." Pluto explained the plan. The duo nodded.

"Oh, it's a text from Rubel, he wants us to meet him at the concert hall." Pluto studied the text.

"Oh my goodness, today's the day we're all supposed to play with him!" Neptune remembered.

"We better head over there!" Uranus replied. They de-transformed as they jumped into Haruka's car, Pluto couldn't help but stare at the portal, "Where are you going Sun?" She thought aloud.

##

"I was starting to get worried you guys wouldn't come!" Rubel elatedly said after he hugged his three friends.

"We're sorry, we had morning plans that ran over but we're here!" Michiru happily said as she removed her prized violin from its case. Haruka took a seat at the black grand piano on stage.

"I'll be enjoying the show from the audience." Setsuna took a seat in the first row.

"Did Robyn come with you all?" Rubel pulled his violin from its case and rested it on his right shoulder.

"No, she said she had a meeting. We haven't seen her all day." Haruka cracked her knuckles.

"Is she okay? She's injured after all." Rubel asked with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm not dead." Robyn entered from stage right. Robyn grabbed her cello and positioned herself to play.

"Where did you disappear to?" Haruka innocently asked.

"I uh, had some stuff I had to take care of." She tightened a string on her instrument, "let's play before I run out of energy." The quartet played a wonderful song together in unison, each member played in sync as Setsuna smiled as she enjoyed the show. When the mini-concert concluded the group headed to the Tokyo Sports Complex for a swim.

"It might be raining outside but today has been wonderful." Rubel commented as he and Setsuna lounged in the corner of the pool.

"Swim season hasn't started yet but I was wondering if you'd be up for a race." Robyn coyly asked Michiru.

"Are you up for it? Are you feeling okay?" Michiru asked.

"I'm fine, and I'd feel a lot better if we raced." Robyn replied.

"If you hurt yourself it's on you." Haruka shouted from the diving board.

"I'm okay with that." Robyn winked and Michiru nodded.

"200 meter freestyle." Haruka announced and the two got into starting position, "Go!" she shouted.

The race remained neck and neck until the end where Robyn shot ahead. The pool's water temperature began to rise startling Michiru who stopped. Robyn also stopped with surprise.

"What's wrong?" Robyn asked.

"Nothing, I felt the water get suddenly warmer, it scared me. I'm a bit on edge today." She put her arms on the side of the pool.

"Emotions make people sloppy." Robyn exited from the pool and took a seat. Michiru and Haruka furrowed their brows; they heard that saying a lot in the days since Sun had appeared.

"You don't say?" Haruka picked up on it.

"I heard someone say that the other day and it kind of stuck." Robyn berated herself internally from almost giving her identity away. Setsuna hadn't been paying attention; she remained lost in Rubel's beautiful eyes.

"That's the gist of what I'm studying. So tell me about yourself Setsuna." He inquired.

"Well you already know I'm a graduate student. There isn't much to know about me, I live with those two, and Robyn recently joined us. I have a young daughter named Hotaru." She explained.

"Oh." Rubel looked surprised.

"She's adopted, I took her in after her father died. She's wonderful. Michiru and Haruka help me take care of her. She's only a toddler." She said.

"Wow, I didn't know you had children." He noted.

"Yes, it tends to scare potential suitors off." Setsuna sighed. She hadn't been looking anyway.

"I bet she's a cutie." Rubel smiled.

"Stop lying to her Ruby." Robyn yelled from her chair facing the window.

"I'm not lying! I bet her daughter is adorable!" He defended himself.

"You hate kids." Robyn replied.

"I don't hate kids!" He retorted.

"He hates kids." Robyn said as she turned from the window.

"What is with you lately? You skip out on rehearsals and now you're ruining my date with Setsuna!" Rubel went over to Robyn.

"Setsuna is my close friend and I'm not going to let you lie to her. You hate kids. She has a kid. That's it." Robyn stood up. Rubel stormed off.

"Robyn, what was that?" Setsuna asked as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"I won't let this go on, he's a young man obsessed with bedding as many women as possible, he's going to break your heart Sets. I won't let him do that." Robyn returned to her trance.

"Thanks for looking out for me." Setsuna petted her hair.

"You're all I have left." Robyn mumbled.

##

"How are you holding up?" Setsuna knocked to see Robyn curled in a ball with some empty bottles near her.

"I'm fine." Robyn slurred.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Sailor Juno's death hurt me too." Setsuna rubbed her back.

"I told you guys that we're all going to be confronting our demons and it gets emotional but we can't afford a repeat of today. There are more cores left and he still needs four more but we can't let him get close." Robyn sighed.

"Where did you go after we left?" Setsuna asked as she wrapped her arms around Robyn.

"I went back to the day everyone died, I watched as it all unfolded. I looked for a clue or something." Robyn explained.

"You looked to see if Juno was right didn't you? I know you wouldn't abandon your fellow Senshi." Setsuna said.

"I went to a couple of different times too. I went to that day everyone thought you died in a helicopter crash. There are a couple of new openings I plan to investigate. There are about three of them, that's where I'll be tomorrow." Robyn said.

"Let us come too." Setsuna pleaded.

"Okay, tell the kids to behave." Robyn joked.

On the patio Michiru and Haruka took in the events of the day.

"I can't believe I didn't accept my powers in that dimension, that's crazy. I can't imagine a life without you." Haruka cuddled with her lover.

"Thankfully we don't live in that reality. We are here, we are Sailor Senshi, and we are girlfriend and girlfriend. We are in love." Michiru smiled.

"Sailor Sun has a temper, doesn't she?" Haruka sighed.

"I wonder about her, she has a lot of emotional baggage but you know I'm more concerned with Robyn's outburst at the pool." Michiru noted.

"Yeah that was surprising. I didn't think she'd throw Rubel under the bus." Haruka said.

"No, well that too, I mean when we had our race the water suddenly became very warm. It was coming from Robyn." Michiru paused.

"I think she knows Sailor Sun, she has to, maybe she's helping her. You don't think Robyn is an enemy do you?" Haruka narrowed her eyes.

"She has too kind of a heart for that. We need to keep a close eye on her though." Michiru said as she relaxed in Haruka's arms.

"Yes, we'll keep an eye on her." Haruka wrapped her arms tightly around the aqua haired woman.


	11. Chapter 11

Another day, another trip through the time portal, Sailor Sun led the trio to a new destination.

"Where are we now?" Michiru asked.

"Good question, this place feels so familiar yet I can't remember why." Sun sighed.

"Déjà vu?" Uranus prodded.

"Indeed it is, I could swear that I know this place and something important happened here." Sun paused. Setsuna clutched her Garnet Staff.

"This is where you almost died." Pluto jumped in.

"Oh my, it is isn't it? Why can't I remember that? I feel like my memories are dissolving…" Sun furrowed her brow. Sun's staff began to glow red.

"In this time Sailor Sun and her forces eliminate an evil force that has slipped through the time gate while Sailor Pluto is off on a solo mission. You are approximately 200 years in the past." The staff explained.

"Wait a second…" Sun's voice filled with panic.

"What?" Pluto asked.

"The Sailor Asteroids and the others aided me." Sun repeated.

"And?" Uranus wondered.

"They're erased from history." Sun replied.

"So?" Neptune inquired.

"I'm going to be fighting alone and I'm probably going to die!" Sun ran off to find herself knowing Majesto and his men are nearby.

"She's right! Sun is in serious trouble!" Pluto took off running as well. Neptune and Uranus readied their weapons. Sailor Sun managed to find her other self in the midst of battle.

"I'm done for." Sun mumbled as she barely dodged attacks.

"No you're not! Solar Flare!" Robyn shouted causing the enemies to be blind sighted.

"Is that I? What in the hell?" Sun said.

"No time for explanation now, let's take care of these guys!" Robyn instructed as the two began fighting back. Uranus and Neptune provided much needed support while Pluto scoured the area for Majesto's men.

"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted. The enemies retreated and the original Sailor Sun escaped with minor injuries. A second Sailor Pluto arrived to the scene fresh from completing her mission with Chronos. She stopped in shock to stare at the two Sailor Suns.

"You promised me an explanation. You can't be me, I mean you might be me, but you have a different staff…" Sun reached for the clock.

"I've been tasked with traveling through time to prevent total destruction of Sailor Moon's empire. The staff brought us here. You were supposed to be almost killed in this battle and ended up in stasis for a few hundred years." Robyn commented.

"That's pretty serious business. Thanks for the help." The two shook hands.

"The Sailor Asteroids were supposed to be here to assist you but they're gone now." Robyn sighed.

"Sailor Asteroids?" Sun cocked her head.

"Yes, there are about four of them, plus Sailor Eris and the others…" Robyn said.

"Sailor Eris? I don't know about her. Wait a second, are you an enemy in disguise trying to confuse me?" Sun narrowed her eyes and readied her staff.

"No! Dammit, you don't know who they are? Please tell me that you remember Terra!" Robyn began shaking her doppelganger.

"Terra?" She asked.

"I don't even remember my lover's name? This is worse than I thought!" Robyn screamed.

"Lover? I'm single. Did you have a head injury or are you on drugs?" Sun theorized.

"Why can't you remember?" Robyn sobbed. Uranus and Neptune gently pulled her back from the traumatized Sailor Sun.

"I don't know what's going on but thanks for the help." Sun replied.

"You're welcome, whatever. I don't care anymore." Robyn lowered her head and leaned on a nearby rock.

"Is she okay?" Sun whispered to Neptune and Uranus.

"Those Sailor Senshi existed but were erased from history. You had a relationship with Sailor Eris and she's dead." Uranus explained.

"Wait, this sounds like a clear violation of my duty as a Time Guardian." Sun responded.

"We've seen the future and it's filled with lots of death and the Earth has been destroyed. We're inclined to believe her intentions." Neptune offered.

"That does sound like me but you guys need to get out of here before Pluto arrives, I think she'll be pretty pissed about this." Sun said.

"It is a violation of duty." Pluto chimed in.

"Oh hey Pluto!" Sun waved.

"Who is that? Uranus? Neptune? You don't exist at this time. What are you doing here?" Pluto read them and determined they aren't enemies.

"We're from the future. We came here from the time portal because there's a core in the area but I didn't realize I'd mess up history." Robyn commented.

"I rushed back because I thought Sun would need the help." Pluto said.

"There is one thing though, and this is important, if either of you die at the hands of the enemy looking for a core then you are erased from history." Robyn noted.

"I don't understand what you mean but I will keep a look out." Pluto replied. The other Pluto returned empty handed.

"I couldn't find a core, I'm sorry." She paused as she turned to see herself, "Oh my."

"Awkward." Uranus joked with Neptune.

"Well isn't it a beautiful reunion!" Majesto shouted.

"Oh great, the asshole has arrived. You see that man? Stay away from him." Robyn commented.

"It must be my lucky day! There are two sets of Sailor Sun and Sailor Pluto! Which one is more powerful, future or past?" He laughed.

"Dead Scream." The two whispered in unison. Neptune and Uranus also launched their attacks. Sailor Sun went to release another Solar Flare but felt a stinging sensation in her back. Sun paused and pulled an arrow from her back.

"Oh shit!" Robyn shouted. She ran to aid her past self but made sure to dodge a second slew of arrows. Sailor Sun collapsed to the ground.

"Robyn!" Both Sailor Plutos screamed.

"Fuck! Please don't die!" Robyn searched her unconscious self for a pulse.

"Two is not better than one in your case, but for me it remains true." Majesto dangled a core in front of Robyn.

"I'm tired of this! I'm tired of the harassment! Get down here and fight me now!" Robyn stepped forward.

"I'd rather not, that's why I have henchmen to do my dirty work." Majesto laughed as he walked off. A woman armed with a bow and arrow and a man with a sword in armor remained.

"I will kill that man and it will be so fucking satisfying." Robyn mumbled before lunging for the henchmen. Neptune made quick use of her mirror to reflect the woman's arrows back at her, killing her. Uranus dueled with the mysterious knight while Robyn joined in the fight as well. Uranus had control over the situation so Robyn ran off to kill Majesto.

"Robyn no!" Pluto chased after her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Neptune bent down to inquire about the Senshi's health.

"She's going to okay, but not for some time. I think she will need some time in stasis while the poison drains from her system." Pluto explained.

"Poison? She's been poisoned?" Uranus asked with shock.

"Yes, I think one to two hundred years in stasis will help her, but that's only if she doesn't die from the poison." Pluto surmised.

"This can't be good." Uranus looked at Neptune.

"No, what do we tell them?" Neptune asked.

"Time is of the essence, help me get her to her resting spot." Pluto ordered, the two obliged and helped carry Sun's body.

Robyn didn't make it far before Majesto and Rage disappeared.

"Robyn! Don't do it!" Pluto breathed heavily as she ran. Robyn could outrun anyone.

"She didn't know who Eris was Pluto! She had no memory of any of them!" Robyn broke down.

"It's okay Robyn, I know it stings. I'm devastated too but for someone who constantly ridicules Michiru and Haruka about being emotional, you're a hypocrite." Pluto said.

"I know, but it's just a terrible feeling. I feel like my heart is destroyed. I can't deal with this." Robyn cried.

"We will get through this. I need you to be strong for me." Setsuna pleaded.

"You're right, that's what Terra would say. You two are so alike, so calm under pressure. I am a loose cannon aren't I?" Robyn sighed.

"The Sun is a volatile star." The two smirked at Setsuna's pun.

##

"According to my analysis Sailor Sun will require 200 years of stasis. I think the risk of her death is minimal; we were able to quickly administer an antidote. The poison I extracted from the woman's arsenal isn't very strong and since she only had one arrow hit her I believe she will be fine." Pluto commented.

"That's good news." Robyn's face showed no enthusiasm.

"For someone who learned that they will be well you don't seem very happy." Pluto noted.

"I should be elated but I'm not. We saved ourselves from being erased but the enemy walked away with his second core. If he finds three more then he will certainly have enough to execute his plan, that I have no idea what it contains." Robyn rambled.

"We'll figure it out." Uranus interjected.

"We always do." Neptune said.

"I wonder about the ramifications of our involvement." Future Pluto stated. Robyn's staff glowed red as the clock reset to midnight.

"There have been new portals unlocked. The past has been altered, the future has changed." The staff said.

"Oh good, now the future has changed." Robyn replied.

"What kind of future?" Pluto inquired.

"We'll have to take a look for ourselves, come, let's go." Robyn opened the void.

##

The four entered the new time and place and made quick note of its electric personality.

"It's a casino." Uranus commented.

"It looks like so much fun!" Neptune smiled.

"Where are we?" Robyn asked her staff.

"This is Casino Royale, it is a casino that exists in its own time and space." The staff explained.

"That was unhelpful." Pluto said.

"I could use a drink or twelve." Robyn trailed off as she de-transformed along with the others. Each appeared in formal wear with Robyn wearing a revealing dress. She no longer cared about concealing her identity.

The casino was a sight to see, people lined the bright and glowing games. People with crazy outfits and scantily clan women (and men!) pranced around the lobby. The group met with a mostly naked woman pretending to be dressed as a sexy cat.

"Excuse me, are you Robyn Meru?" She asked.

"I am." Robyn nodded.

"Welcome to Casino Royale! I am Chance; I will be your concierge. We have a beautiful suite available for you and your friends and have many amenities to offer in addition to this." Chance held up casino chips.

"Give the chips to the young couple behind me, I require alcohol and only alcohol." Robyn sharply answered.

"Very well, the bar is straight ahead. Please enjoy your drinks and meals on us." She smiled.

"We will, thanks." Robyn thanked her.

"Ms. Meru, one more thing." Chance stopped her.

"Yes Chance?" She asked.

"If there is anything else, and I mean anything else, please let me know." Chance winked as she handed Robyn the card to the suite and the chips to the Outer Senshi.

"She seems nice." Michiru added.

"Oh Robyn, let me know if there's anything I can do. I mean _anything_." Haruka said in a mocking tone.

"You kids are silly." Setsuna laughed.

"She's cute." Robyn smiled.

"So what do we do now?" Setsuna switched back to serious mode.

"I'm going to go to the bar and get really wasted. You guys can do whatever you want but be sure to return to room…2140." Robyn handed the card to Michiru.

"This is so exciting Haruka! There's no gambling in Japan and I've never been to a casino before!" Michiru held the chips in her hand.

"It'll be great, where should we go first?" Haruka asked as the two wandered off. Setsuna followed Robyn to the bar.

"Give me your strongest liquor and leave the bottle." Robyn ordered.

"Not a problem, and for you miss?" The bartender asked Setsuna.

"I'll have some cranberry juice." She replied.

"She'll have a Mai-Tai." Robyn interrupted.

"Robyn, I don't think us getting drunk will help the situation." Setsuna countered.

"Yes it will. She'll have a Mai-Tai." Robyn replied. The bartender placed a large bottle of clear liquid and a glass in front of Robyn and disappeared to make Setsuna's drink.

"I wonder what this beverage is?" Robyn poured a full cup and drank it all in one sip.

"You'd make a terrible wine taster." Setsuna joked.

"My goal is to get drunk, not appreciate alcohol. This tastes pretty good, here have some." Robyn filled a shot glass.

"Robyn, don't you find it concerning that we're in a casino in a time and place that we have no knowledge about?" She inquired.

"Do you sense evil or foreboding?" Robyn leaned in.

"No." Setsuna replied.

"Then let it go and enjoy yourself." She refilled her glass.

"You're an ass too." Setsuna downed the liquid.

"I know. You are Terra could be twins, you know that?" She would've said the exact same thing." Robyn noted as she poured Setsuna another glass.

"We were close friends. I suppose we were a lot alike." Setsuna recalled.

"I'm glad you're okay Sets, I'm glad you're helping me too. I love Terra, but she'd be terrible as assistance at this." Robyn said.

"Thanks, I think." Setsuna responded.

"Go off and have fun Setsuna, I'm just going to sit here all night drinking. Don't wait up, okay? Don't worry either, go off and gamble with the lovers, or go see a show!" Robyn suggested.

"I think a show would be a wonderful idea." Setsuna grabbed her drink.

"Enjoy!" Robyn smiled as she resumed drinking. Setsuna headed off to the theater to watch a magic show. Not even a second passed before a blonde man filled the seat next to Robyn.

"Hello beautiful." The man said.

"Nope." Robyn replied.

"You don't like compliments?" The man asked.

"No. Go away, you're distracting me from my alcohol." Robyn sipped her beverage.

"I mean no harm, you're amazingly pretty and I enjoy your work. You're take on percussion is quite refreshing." The man complimented.

"I appreciate the kind words." Robyn said.

"You look quite glum and your friend wandered off, I thought we could talk music. My name is Amuro." Amuro stated.

"Robyn Meru, but you already know that. It's nice to meet you. You can talk and I'll drink." Robyn smiled.

"I play the piano and I work here at the casino. I'd like to think I'm pretty good but I'm nowhere near the caliber of talent you possess. When I heard that you learned the saxophone after your friend's death in less than a year I was amazed. How did you do it?" Amuro wondered.

"I learn by ear. I don't play many songs on the saxophone so you can't really say I learned it. I watched Terra so many times I memorized her finger movements. I don't know, music and I click." Robyn explained.

"That's awesome, you're truly magnificent." Amuro praised.

"You're killing me with your charm." She drank.

##

After the music show Setsuna met up with Michiru and Haruka.

"Where did you disappear to?" Setsuna asked.

"We played some roulette and Blackjack." Haruka replied.

"I played some slots, the lights are so enthralling and entrancing." Michiru said.

"I can tell you two really enjoyed yourselves." She responded.

"What did you do?" Where's Robyn?" Michiru asked.

"She's at the bar and refused to move. I went to see a magic show and did some gambling myself but I wanted to grab the key to the room so I could get some rest." Setsuna commented.

"We are heading to bed as well, it's been a long day." Haruka said.

"Well, it's not over yet." A mischievous smile crossed Michiru's face. Setsuna sighed and the trio headed to the elevator.

"Looks like she made a new friend." Haruka commented. The three noticed the blonde man she conversed with.

"I haven't seen her so happy since she returned." Setsuna noted before the elevator doors closed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning the Outer Senshi met for breakfast in the living room of the suite clad in their ivory bathrobes.

"This alternate reality is very comfy." Michiru said as she drank her orange juice.

"That bed is amazing." Haruka commented.

"It has a nice view too, when I opened the blinds I could see the waves crashing against the stone beach and it was just perfect." Setsuna noted. Robyn finally walked through the door wearing last night's clothing.

"Where the hell have you been?" Haruka asked.

"I don't really remember, I had a lot to drink last night and then I partied with some of the casino's band. I woke up in someone's room and then I put my clothes back on. Here I am!" Robyn grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Someone had fun last night." Michiru smirked.

"Yeah I guess. It was a good distraction. What do you guys have planned for today?" Robyn asked.

"Setsuna wants us to go with her to another magic show, you want to come?" Haruka offered.

"I will be asleep, then I will be at the bar, later I will be in someone's bed and repeat." Robyn winked as she walked off. Setsuna loudly sighed.

"What's wrong Setsuna?" Michiru took a bite of her fruit.

"I am glad we have the opportunity to let off some steam but I don't want her to fall into her destructive habits." She voiced her concerns.

"We'll keep an eye on her, she won't be ending up at parties blacked out and waking up in strange beds." Haruka replied.

"Maybe she needs some direction, why don't you make dinner reservations? I don't think she would stand you up." Michiru stated.

"That sounds like a good plan actually." Setsuna responded.

"What's a good plan?" Robyn returned.

"We're having dinner tonight at 10pm. Please be on time." Setsuna nudged.

"Oh…alright then." She said.

"I hear there's a great fireworks show at midnight, maybe we should make dinner plans too." Michiru suggested.

"We always have dinner plans! That sounds great." Haruka smiled. Robyn grabbed a bottle of liquor and left the room.

"Is she okay? She is not coping well." Michiru said.

"I told you, she's destructive." Setsuna sighed.

"That magic show isn't for quite some time, why don't we head to the spa and leave Setsuna alone with Robyn?" Haruka countered.

"Great idea." Michiru kissed Haruka.

##

Setsuna and Robyn shared a long chat after the couple left to go to the spa. Robyn vowed to get her head in the game and to let out her feelings instead of drinking them away.

"I'm so glad that Robyn and you had such a cathartic chat." Michiru said.

"It was long overdue. She promised to talk to me about her thoughts and not acting like a maniac." Setsuna sighed in relief.

"She's being pretty nonchalant about us finding out her identity as Sailor Sun." Haruka noted.

"Does it really matter if she conceals her identity? We're a family." Setsuna said.

"I'm not surprised. I had a sneaking suspicion that it was her all along." Michiru replied.

"You both would've found out eventually. I think she trusts you guys enough to not care." Setsuna responded.

"It's an honor I guess. Where is she now?" Haruka asked.

"Sleeping. I set her some wakeup calls so she's not late for dinner." She replied.

##

"I'll take a triple." Robyn requested from the bartender. He went off to fetch her drink.

"My head is killing me." She rested her head on the oak bar.

"Hello sexy." A familiar voice said.

"Oh hey Amuro, long time no see." Robyn coyly replied.

"I'm glad you decided to take a chance on us." Chance interjected.

"Hey Chance, wow, this is quite the reunion." Robyn smiled.

"It is." Amuro's response filled Robyn with anxiety.

"You guys are starting to creep me out." She said.

"We should Sailor Sun." Amuro pulled a sword from behind his back.

"Oh fuck, you have got to be kidding me!" Robyn shouted.

"Give us the core and your friends won't be harmed." Chance ordered.

"Fuck you, you can take the core from my dead hands!" Robyn immediately reached for her pen.

"Stop her!" Amuro told the bartender who pinned her down.

"Give it to us now or die." Chance replied.

"I thought if I didn't give it to you my friends are toast?" Robyn cocked her brow.

"Your arrogance will be your demise." Amuro yelled as he went to plunge the sword into her chest. Robyn banged her head against the bartender's breaking his nose and planted her feet into Amuro's chest knocking him over.

"Don't mess with me, and don't threaten my friends." Robyn said as she pushed her foot into his abdomen. Chance wasted no time and jumped on the heroine but quickly was thrown onto the bar.

"That was too easy. I hope the others are all right, sorry Setsuna; I have to do some investigating instead of sitting down for a fancy dinner. I bet this place is crawling with henchmen…" Robyn noted as she grabbed a bottle of alcohol, "don't smash your head into people's faces when you have a hangover…" The other patrons stared at the representative of Sun.

"You can all return to what you were doing, don't mind me." Robyn waved as she walked off to find more of Majesto's men. As she walked through the gamblers she felt a familiar aura and headed down to the Blackjack table. A mysterious man grabbed her arm and pulled her to the nearby coatroom.

"Get off of me! Who do you think you are?" Robyn turned around to see Rage.

"Be quiet." He placed his finger over his lips.

"Can I help you with something?" Robyn asked.

"I've been watching you." Rage commented.

"Yes…I know that. You're the enemy and we're mutually stalking one another…I would expect that running into each other are typical. I could be wrong, but that's just my opinion" She shrugged.

"You changed the future Robyn, you've changed the past, and you're screwing everything up." Rage said.

"Is it ruining your nefarious plans? If so, then I shall continue." Robyn replied.

"You don't get it, when you saved yourself the other day from grave injury you created a paradox. There's a new future! I bet it's a future without pain and suffering, and well, if that's the case then I don't want to help Majesto anymore." Rage explained.

"Wait a second, I'm not going to just stop hating you and immediately trust you. In fact I still want to kill you for killing the love of my life and almost all my friends." Robyn blinked.

"I think this will sweeten the deal." Rage held out an orb.

"What is this?" Robyn grabbed it.

"It's an artifact, use it to unlock those paradoxes you created before Majesto can warp them." He noted.

"This is an artifact? Oh my goodness, there's only a couple left! Wait a second, how do I know it works?" Robyn narrowed her eyes.

"Try it. It looks like you have three choices. Majesto will likely pick one of the three tomorrow. Here's your chance to surprise him." Rage transported the two into the portal.

"Okay, I pick number one then." Robyn held up and orb and the two walked out the other end to a new reality.

"This looks like somewhere I've been. I can't remember; I'm starting to forget things." Robyn scratched her head.

"You're forgetting things because you're erasing and creating history. What you remember from experiences is no long relevant." He stated.

"Past me didn't even remember Terra and I wanted to smack her. I don't want to live in a reality that leaves me with no memories of her." She sighed.

"Get used to it." Rage patted her on the shoulder. They returned back to the coat closet.

"What do you want? I can't offer you immunity from Chronos. You've aided a treacherous man bent on fucking up time and space. You have killed Sailor Senshi." Robyn commented.

"I want out for personal reasons. The killings are no long justified. I'm willing to accept my punishment for my crimes. I'm even willing to give you retribution." Rage handed Robyn a knife.

"What's this for?" She inquired.

"I killed your love and your friends, I think it's fair if you killed me in return." He suggested.

"I can't do that. This isn't fair. If I kill you it has to be during a battle." She sighed.

"I surrender! There, the battle is over." Rage pleaded.

"You can't surrender and then expect me to kill you!" Robyn shouted. Rage shushed her.

"It doesn't work like that!" Robyn whispered.

"Please, I can't do this anymore." Rage said.

"Well I can't do that for you. I'm sorry; everyone would be disappointed in me. I would be disappointed in me." She responded.

"I know that deep down you want to kill me, you want me to suffer for what I've done and I can see it in your eyes. You are a terrible liar." Rage stared her down.

"Yeah, you're right. I want to kill you and make you slowly suffer to pay for what you've done but I'm taking the high road. You get to be selfish and die. I have to continue living. I get stuck with that guilt. I can't handle it." Robyn defended.

"Please, if you won't then I will." He placed the knife in her hands. Robyn took a deep breath and stabbed the man. Rage fell to the ground. Robyn stepped out of the closet and made a beeline for her room. She needed to clean herself before dinner both literally and figuratively. However, she decided to jump through the portal and investigate the new timeline she had unlocked. Robyn gazed around; she knew that she had arrived in Tokyo.

"Talk to me." Robyn pressed her staff to the ground.

"In this timeline Professor Tomoe never sold his soul to Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9. The talismans had been commissioned by Chronos and completed by Sailor Sun. Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, was given the Garnet Orb. This timeline precedes Haruka Tenoh declining her role as Sailor Uranus and because the Heart Snatchers do not exist, Michiru Kaioh never awoke with her powers." The staff explained.

"Wait a second, I didn't create the talismans." Sun noted.

"According to historical records Chronos commissioned Robyn Meru, Sailor Sun, to create the three talismans that unite to make the Holy Grail used by Sailor Moon to transform into Super." The staff replied.

"No staff, I would remember something like…oh." Robyn gasped.

"Sailor Saturn is never possessed nor is she reborn, she died in that accident. Sailor Pluto remains the only Outer Senshi." The staff interjected.

"This is probably a good scenario to unlock. I think Pluto and Neptune would get too emotional. Tell me, what evil now haunts the universe?" Robyn walked through the park as she talked to her staff.

"None. Sailor Galaxia is never possessed by Chaos and no one loses their pure heart. Queen Beryl and the Negaverse have been vanquished. There is peace for now." The staff paused.

"You're not telling me something, are you?" She eyed the clock.

"Without an external enemy the Inner Senshi begin to fight one another. You have sped up the destruction of the world due to your actions." Robyn slinked in her chair as the staff answered.

"I fucked everything up didn't I? I walked right into Majesto's trap. I am a fucking idiot. I am doing more damage to the timelines than helping. Why am I so dumb?" Robyn sighed.

"That is not a recognized query." The staff replied.

"Thanks staff, I knew I could count on you to make me feel better. I should just quit now before I ruin everyone's lives." Robyn headed back to the casino.

##

Rage had been stabbed in his leg; he knew that Robyn wouldn't have the heart to kill him. She had taken the bait in her altered state. He opened the coatroom door to find Sailor Sun.

"Oh shit." Rage attempted to slam the door in her face.

"Not so fast asshole, no one tricks Sailor Sun and lives!" She wedged her staff in the doorway.

"I thought you'd wait until tomorrow when we'd be long gone! I didn't think you'd abandon your remaining friends!" Rage wailed.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong." Robyn closed the door behind her.

"Robyn, I'm telling the truth this time." Rage protested.

"I'm going to make your suffer for making a fool out of me. Wait a second, what's so important about tomorrow?" She paused.

"The magic show moves to a different venue." He replied.

"This place is crawling with Majesto's men! I knew it! I saw Winter at the Blackjack tables…" Robyn went off-track, "no matter, you won't be going with them."

##

The Outer Senshi arrived at the restaurant in their finest clothing but parted ways. Setsuna ordered a glass of red wine as she waited for Robyn. She had a second glass of red wine as she waited for Robyn. Forty-five minutes later it occurred to her that Robyn was not coming.

"I am going to kill that woman." Setsuna mumbled.

Robyn realized she was late; she spent too much time being distracted by Rage and then wasting time back in an alternate Tokyo.

"Setsuna, I'm so-" Robyn ran to her friend and pleaded. Setsuna slapped her across the face.

"I deserve that." She recovered. Setsuna slapped her again.

"I bet you drank all day and overslept! I cannot believe you sometimes Robyn!" Setsuna shouted.

"It's not what you think! I went off to investigate a new timeline that opened up! Wait, that doesn't sound better." Robyn turned pale.

"You stood me up to go off by yourself again? You promised you would stop doing that! Not only did you stand me up but you also broke a promise? You fucked up big this time Robyn." Setsuna ripped into Robyn.

"I did. I'm sorry." Robyn lamented.

"I'm going to the bar and getting drunk off my ass. I don't want to see you, go away and leave me alone." Setsuna pushed her aside as she stormed off. Robyn sighed and polished off the bottle of wine before leaving some money on the table.


	13. Chapter 13

Setsuna still remained downstairs at the bar but the other Outer Senshi decided to sit down and talk to Robyn.

"You want to explain to us why you stood up Sets?" Haruka impatiently asked.

"I could, but if I do then you're all going to want to go to where I just was." Robyn sipped her cocktail.

"Where did you go?" Michiru inquired.

"It's going to sound strange, but believe me that I'm telling the truth…" Robyn readied the others.

"We don't think you're a liar, we think you're an asshole." Haruka interjected.

"I was attacked when I was at the bar by some henchmen, then I was thrown into a closet where Rage wanted to make some sort of deal. He gave me access to a new time in the timeline and I jumped on it. I didn't like what I saw and I fell for a trick. Then I killed Rage in a fit of rage. I'm glad he died an ironic death." Robyn swirled her beverage.

"What did you see?" Michiru asked.

"I saw that I fucked up. I am the cause of all of this nonsense. I am supposed to guard time but instead I am destroying it. I think it would be best if you guys go home and I clean up the mess that I've made." Robyn explained.

"You saved yourself from serious injury and changed the future, how is that fucking up?" Haruka countered.

"I sped up the destruction of the world." Robyn said.

"How? We're going to need some answers." Michiru stated.

"Saving myself led to me seeing a reality where I made you guys and the Sailor Stars irrelevant. By saving me from serious injury, things were altered. Professor Tomoe never awakened the Sovereign of Silence and Michiru never woke up, she never found you. Neither of you exist in the way you do so at this point. You would think that with all that peace it would be great, instead I just sped up the destruction of everything. Without an enemy, the Sailor Senshi fought amongst themselves. The future has once more been altered." She commented.

"That's interesting. You saved us from getting hurt. You protected Setsuna from a reality that leaves her alone." Haruka summarized.

"Yeah, I guess so. It doesn't matter anymore. I can't save the universe. I've failed at my duties and I have nothing." Robyn sulked.

"We're still in this together." Michiru grabbed Robyn's hands.

"You guys keep an eye on Setsuna for me, this place is crawling with Majesto's men. I'm going to go do an investigation…" She grabbed her pen in case of emergency.

"No way you're going alone, take Michiru. I'll watch Sets." Haruka ordered. The two nodded.

##

Setsuna enjoyed a drink at the bar still seething from Robyn's tardiness.

"Hey Sets." A familiar voice greeted her.

"Haruka! What are you doing here?" Setsuna hugged the Outer Senshi.

"Robyn told me where to find you. I wanted to make sure that you're doing okay." She replied.

"I'm upset." Setsuna returned to her drink,

"I understand. Robyn told us what happened. She didn't stand you up because she was off partying. She was late because, in her words, she 'fucked everything up'" Haruka air-quoted.

"Excuses." Setsuna grumbled.

"I'm inclined to agree with you. She ran off without any help from us and she saw another reality that we wouldn't react well too. She's protecting you from heartbreak." Haruka sighed.

"Heartbreak? What's more heartbreaking than having a friend who is absent most of the time or drunk off her ass because she's depressed?" Pluto wondered.

"Imagine if you didn't have Robyn, Michiru, Hotaru, or me." Haruka said. Setsuna was stunned and speechless.

"Exactly, that's what Robyn saw. Well, she was lured there by a henchman but she mentioned that she killed him." Haruka commented.

"I'm supposed to just forgive her? This is about how she runs off by herself and finds these things by herself. What if she got killed out there?" Setsuna asked.

"Then we wouldn't be talking about her would we?" Haruka countered.

"You wouldn't remember her but I would! I see what the effect of having people erased from existence does to someone. I am experiencing it too!" She pounded the bar.

"I know, it's frustrating, she's concerned about us. She cares, and she's trying to clean up her mess. She said that her stupidity sped up the demise of Earth so…" Haruka trailed off.

"Then she sent you down here to get me to come upstairs?" Setsuna pried.

"No, she and Michiru are off finding clues. This casino is filled with the enemy and we should probably eliminate them or leave."

"Well at least she brought Michiru." Setsuna sighed.

"I made her take Michiru. She tried to run off by herself again." Haruka noted.

##

Michiru and Robyn waded through the hundreds of people active on the casino floor looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Michiru asked as she held on to Robyn's arm so the two wouldn't be separated.

"Is this realty necessary?" Robyn looked to her right arm.

"You bet." Michiru smiled.

"I saw one of Majesto's people as a Blackjack dealer. Remember that woman who can freeze stuff? That's her." Robyn pointed.

"So what's the plan, do we just walk up to her and attack her?" She asked.

"No, we're outnumbered and cornered. Majesto would get away and we'd have to deal with the security force in this dimension. It might be Sailor Senshi, but it could be monsters. I don't want to find out." Robyn shrugged.

"Then what's the plan?" Michiru followed up.

"I'm going to transform into Rage and stalk Majesto. He's activating a new timeline tomorrow and I'd like to be there on the forefront when he opens it." Robyn explained.

"You're going to do what now? I'm pretty sure that involves you going off by yourself and we're not going to let that happen." Michiru eyed her.

"We have a couple of options, I can take one of you pretend hostage or I could go undercover under your watchful eye. I promise I won't run off. I mean it this time." Robyn offered.

"I think something like that could be arranged. You're not going anywhere by yourself and that's for sure." Michiru smirked.

"I think it's cute you guys want me to stick around." Robyn joked.

"You need to stop being a jerk to Pluto though, she really loves you." Michiru said.

"Yes I know, I love her too, she's a great friend." Robyn replied.

"No I think she likes you." Michiru commented.

"Yeah you just-oh, oh dear." Robyn stopped in her tracks.

"Do you get it now?" Michiru reiterated.

"That would explain why she's mad. Wait, then tonight was a date?" Robyn asked.

"You're dense, you really are." Michiru sighed.

"I am oblivious to things. I like Setsuna, I mean of course I've thought about dating her but she's not into that sort of thing. I actually don't know what she's interested in. She does remind me of Sailor Eris. Well, she did." Robyn furrowed her brow.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I can't remember much of her anymore. I'm losing my memories as time passes. I know they're there but I'm losing bits and pieces at a time. I fear that I will forget them all. I'm scared." Robyn wiped a tear from her eye.

"I thought that would be answered differently so I don't know how to respond." Michiru shrugged.

"Setsuna would be a great significant other, she can do way better than me." Robyn joked.

"She wants you, I mean I see you two sleeping together every night back at the apartment. She was pretty pissed that morning you showed up fresh from being with strangers." Michiru jabbed Robyn.

"I didn't realize tonight was supposed to be a date. I don't know what I could've done differently." Robyn said.

"You could've not run off by yourself, how about that?" Michiru countered.

"Touché." Robyn smirked. They returned to see Uranus and Pluto still at the bar.

"Hey beautiful, hey Robyn." Haruka greeted Michiru with a kiss.

"Do you think I could have a word with Sets?" Robyn gestured.

"Sure thing." Haruka gave up her seat.

"Michiru, thanks for the advice." Robyn kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush.

"Wait, what?" Michiru said caught off guard.

"Don't worry, she did that to me too." Haruka smiled.

"She did what?" Michiru asked as Haruka pulled her to a nearby table so that the duo could monitor the conversation and intervene if necessary.

"I'm sorry Setsuna. I shouldn't have been late because I was off being selfish." Robyn apologized.

"You shouldn't have been snooping without us around in the first place. You cannot be unsupervised." Setsuna curtly replied.

"You're right. I should've stayed in the room and minded my own business. I was exhausted from the night before, believe me that it required lots of energy, but I should've minded my own business for the time-being." Robyn noted. She could tell by Setsuna's groan that her apology wasn't going over well.

"I don't care. I'm tired of it." Setsuna sighed.

"Sets, was tonight supposed to be a date?" Robyn leaned in closer.

"No, I don't know. Does it matter?" She asked.

"Yes, it does matter. I would've done something special. I would've shown up with flowers or played a song for you." Robyn stated.

"You never needed Eris to dumb things down for you." Setsuna signaled for another drink.

"Eris and I had a very interesting relationship. She was upfront about her feelings for me and we went from there. We never went on dates. She was the first person I ever had a serious relationship with. I go around and have sex with random people, that's what I do." Robyn explained.

"So I need to explain my intentions up front?" Setsuna wondered.

"My brain is filled with how I'm going to fix the fucking mess I created and why I can't remember the people I love. I really don't have the capacity to detect whether or not I'm being asked out." Robyn said.

"But you can get wasted at the bar and then end up in peoples' beds with no problem right?" Setsuna asked.

"It was pretty easy to assume their intentions were sexual. I mean the guy starts making out with me. Then Chance showed up. Then they tried to kill me. All the people I've slept with lately have tried to kill me." Robyn tried to make light of the situation.

"I noticed the bruises." Setsuna ran her hands along Robyn's arm.

"Let me be honest with you, we shouldn't even dream about having dates until we've eliminated the enemy. We need to concentrate. I like you Setsuna, but we have a mission at hand that I keep fucking up." Robyn held Setsuna's hands.

"I get it." Setsuna smiled as Robyn rubbed her shoulder.

"I told Michiru about my plan. Since Rage is dead and Majesto is opening up a new timeline tomorrow I plan to shape shift into the guy and ambush Majesto. We can finally take that asshole down!" Robyn enthusiastically pounded her fists.

"See? You're running off again." Setsuna replied.

"No, you guys would be behind me the entire time. The alternative is that I could take someone hostage but that's too dangerous. It's too much of a risk and very suspicious. 'Hey guys, I just randomly found Uranus or Neptune just lounging around so I took her hostage!'" Robyn passionately said.

"Alright, you can pretend to be Rage. If you do go off on your own without telling us then I will personally kick your ass, you understand me?" Setsuna sternly asked.

"You got it." Robyn promised. Michiru and Haruka walked up to the reconciled friends to find out about their plans.

"Robyn is going to pretend to be Rage. If she wanders of we're going to kick her ass." Setsuna smirked.

"I would love to punch that pretty face again." Haruka joked.

"You have a very punchable face. Your smugness begs for an ass kicking." Michiru laughed.

"You guys are funny. I enjoy it." Robyn laughed too as she hugged Setsuna.

"The question is; where will he go next?" Setsuna asked as the group headed back to the room together.

"Let's not worry about it." Robyn replied.

"How do these timelines pop up?" Michiru inquired.

"They're manifestations of a convergence of well-timed events or precipices." Robyn loquaciously responded.

"Those are some big, vague words." Haruka commented.

"It's hard to simplify without oversimplifying." Robyn winked as she headed off to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

"Gentlemen and lady, welcome to the portal." Majesto made a welcoming gesture, "Today we will be investigating numerous organic developments within the paradox timelines we have created. We will also be unlocking a few more depending on what happens. We have to be on the look out as the Sailor Senshi continue to plague us. I think they will be quelled with these new events."

"What kind of events?" Rage asked, the Outer Senshi listened in on Robyn's hidden communicator.

"We're going to take down that pesky Sailor Sun. At every corner she is there with her friends to ruin my plans. We're going to meet a few friends." Majesto smirked. The group passed through the portal and arrived to a new reality. Robyn became filled with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu as she blindly followed Majesto.

"We're meeting an ally of mine, he's a wizard that was transformed into a hat for upsetting Chronos." He explained.

"Our intelligence suggests that Sailor Pluto is at the Time Gate and Sailor Sun is roaming the streets in civilian form. This would precede the battle where we killed her associates had she been awake during that timeline. We will intercept her before she alters history again." Winter concluded.

"I thought that if someone died by our hands then they were erased. How would Sun know to run into battle? Her friends don't exist to her." Robyn enjoyed her roll as Rage.

"Because of Sailor Sun's meddling she has warped the rules. We have to keep killing her allies so her memories deteriorate. Why do you think we keep killing them over and over again?" Majesto posed.

"I'm sorry this is all so confusing it's hard for my tiny mind to comprehend." Rage scoffed.

"…Right. Rage, I will leave you to take care of Sailor Sun while the rest of us meet up with Lord Snunu to retrieve a core." Majesto ordered.

"I understand." Rage said.

##

"What a beautiful day for a date in the park. Terra comes up with the best things." Robyn cheerfully hummed as she strolled the street.

"Terra is amazing." Rage said from the sidewalk.

"Oh? You know her?" Robyn stopped to chat.

"We dated, so yes." Rage replied.

"Wait, what?" Robyn tilted her head.

"I come bearing a message for you. Find Terra and stay by her side, under no circumstances are you to separate from her." Rage commanded.

"Why should I listen to you?" Robyn turned defensive.

"I'm from the future so you should stop asking questions and just listen to me." Robyn sighed inside.

"You're from the future? What the fuck? Time travel is strictly prohibited." Robyn tensed up.

"It's a difficult situation to explain." He said.

"Start explaining before I kick your ass back to the future." She threatened.

"I'm you, but I'm from an alternate dimension. You remember being saved during a battle recently? You were supposed to almost die but you recovered in half the time setting up this paradox." Rage stated.

"I did recently wake up from a long sleep where I recovered from being shot by a poisonous arrow." Robyn rubbed her chin.

"Right, that's because I saved you but because that happened we've opened the floodgates in terms of reality." Rage noted.

"I don't recall you saving me, I saved myself. I met some nice people who I can't remember and then Pluto locked me away for a few hundred years." Robyn recanted.

"I saved you from you because I am you!" Rage responded.

"You're not me, you look nothing like me." Robyn replied.

"I'm in disguise. I'm undercover as a bad guy so that I can save Terra from dying. I'm really you from the future, kind of, at this point." Rage rambled.

"That's ridiculous, I'm not a muscular, bald, Black guy." Robyn quipped. Robyn transformed from Rage to herself.

"Oh…" Future Robyn rolled her eyes at herself.

"You are so dense sometimes." Robyn sighed.

"You look like hell. What the fuck have you been doing? Drinking all the time? Look at you; you have bags and circles under your eyes. You need a vacation." Robyn poked at her future self. Robyn returned to Rage's form and swatted her hands away.

"Don't worry how I look. We might not exist in a couple of hours so let's focus on our top priority first." Rage scolded.

##

Uranus and Pluto watched Terra as she laid out a blanket on the grass in the park. Neptune kept a close eye on Robyn but she knew that Robyn wouldn't try to run away. In fact, Robyn seemed to be on top of her game. Uranus and Pluto scanned the area with their binoculars.

"I got a lock on Terra." Uranus confirmed.

"I have a lock on…who is that?" Pluto stammered. She saw Sailor Quaoar emerge.

"Who is that?" Uranus inquired about the frosty haired woman.

"That's Sailor Quaoar. She's a close friend of Robyn's." Pluto answered.

"Well that doesn't seem out of the ordinary. We run into the Inner Senshi all the time." Uranus noted. It was no ordinary meeting.

"Terra," Quaoar grabbed the green haired woman close, "is this for me?"

"No, it's for Robyn." She retorted.

"I thought you and her were going to break up. She's a vile person, we only spend time together because of our duties." Quaoar said.

"Yeah but having someone on the side is kind of…kinky." Terra laughed.

"Uh, I think Terra might be cheating on Robyn." Uranus commented on the obvious.

"I always distrusted Eris, Quaoar, and Orca. There's something about them that makes them easy to dislike." Pluto sighed.

"I'm glad we're together. My relationship with Robyn is stale. I thought with her coming out of stasis everything would return to normal but I've had so much fun with you. I think I'm going to break up with her today." Terra commented.

"That would be awesome. Then we can be together and she'll go off on some mission and leave us alone." Quaoar said.

"This reality makes no sense. Eris and the others are absent at the other battle because they've been erased and yet here they are commenting about Robyn's recovery?" Uranus tried to process the information.

"This raises a number of questions. Do we alert Robyn about Terra and Quaoar?" Pluto turned to Uranus.

"You're focused on that?" Uranus blinked.

"It offers an ethical debate. Robyn's risking her life for these people and they're lying behind her back and want her to go away. Would you put your life on the line for Michiru if she did this to you?" Pluto proposed.

"I'm not even going to entertain that thought but you have a point. I think it's important we save each Senshi." Uranus responded.

"I'm tired of seeing her heartbroken time and again." Pluto mumbled under her breath.

"We should consult Michiru." Uranus pinged her.

##

"Wait, slow down Haruka. You caught who making out in the park with who?" Michiru tried to understand her partner's words.

"Robyn's girlfriend is cheating on her with another Sailor Senshi, Quaoar is her name. Sets wants to know if she can kick her ass." Uranus inquired, Michiru could hear Pluto berating Uranus in the background.

"That's…I don't know. I'm kind of busy trailing two Robyn's, you never know when one or both of them are going to suddenly run off. Oh crap, I lost them." Neptune rushed to find Rage.

"We have a visual on Robyn, keep a close eye on Rage." Uranus said.

"Roger that." Michiru replied as she kept a reasonable distance from her target.

##

"This is going to get good, Robyn's coming in from twelve o'clock and she's about to walk in on something terrible." Uranus couldn't help but feel excited.

"I feel like I should do something." Pluto replied.

"Don't get involved, do not get involved. This needs to happen." Uranus grabbed Setsuna before she could drop from her branch to intervene.

"Hey Terra, I bought your favorite cupcakes from the store and…what the fuck." Robyn stopped as she saw her girlfriend kissing Sailor Quaoar. The two broke apart when they heard Robyn's voice.

"What the fuck Terra, Remille." Robyn placed her hands on her hips.

"I've been cheating on you with Sailor Quaoar. You were locked away on the Sun's surface for a long fucking time. I got lonely." Terra fidgeted.

"I understand it's a long time but I was wounded protecting you guys and this is the thanks I get? Fuck the two of you. I'm willing to continue our relationship as Sailor Senshi but I don't want anything to do with you two outside of our required duties." Robyn threw the box to the ground.

"It makes the most sense, Terra only slept with you in the first place because I turned her down." Quaoar replied.

"Seriously Rem, stop it. I don't want to punch you." Robyn sighed.

"It's the truth." She pressed.

"That's it!" Robyn jumped forward and the two began to wrestle. Rage could hear the conflict from Neptune's watch and stared at her with a bewildered expression. She couldn't risk exposing her cover but she really wanted to know what had been happening on the other end. Neptune signaled that everything is fine and to continue moving forward.

"Today is a weird day." Rage shook his head.

##

"This is Lord Snunu and hit attendant Tura Krave. They are joining our cause." Majesto held out the black top hat.

"He's a hat, you weren't kidding about that." Rage held back his laughter.

"I may be a hat but it was a curse given to me by a former time keeper. I'm just as effective as I was before." Snunu snarled.

"You're a hat." Rage repeated.

"I may be a hat but I'm a master at deception. Right now the Sailor Asteroids are in the park tearing each other to pieces." Snunu laughed.

"Really? What for, did someone eat the last slice of pizza?" Rage sarcastically asked.

"Sailor Sun is currently learning that her girlfriend has been cheating on her. The spell of having her fall in love with that wretched Sailor Sun finally wore off." Snunu narrowed his red eyes and exposed his sharp fangs.

"Sailor Sun must pay for her atrocities." Majesto interjected.

"What atrocities?" Rage inquired.

"I don't have time for this nonsense, let's watch Sailor Sun have her heartbroken. She will then be vulnerable and give us that core she's been hiding.

##

Robyn encased as Rage looked on as she watched herself wrestle Sailor Quaoar as Sailor Orca, Sailor Eris, and the Sailor Asteroids did their best to pull them apart. She couldn't help but feel the urge to jump in and kick Quaoar's ass herself but she wondered if what Majesto said had any validity. Was her relationship with Eris a sham? Was it fake? She knew she had been losing her memories but everything seemed real.

"It's amazing, the Inner Senshi are mocked for their immaturity but look at this mess." The raven-haired woman joked.

"Looks like we're not alone. Rage, I thought you distracted Sailor Sun? Why are we still being followed by the Outer Senshi?" Majesto asked.

"She didn't take the bait." Rage lied.

"Strange, she is quite the smart woman but very trick able." He sighed.

"It doesn't matter, attack them now!" Snunu shouted. Tura Krave and Winter leaped from the shadows as Rage slowly followed. Tura Krave, the master of manipulating shadows, pulled the three Outer Senshi from their hiding spots.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto whispered.

"World Shaking!" Uranus shouted.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled. Their attacks once again stopped as Winter plastered them in ice.

"That woman really pisses me off!" Uranus yelled as she pulled out the Space Buster Sword.

"Outer Senshi? Here? How can that be? They do not yet have powers! Pluto, what is this nonsense?" Eris shouted.

"They're time travelers!" Sun interjected.

"What the hell Pluto, you can't do that." Quaoar managed to say while wrestling. The purple haired Sailor Orca looked confused as well.

"They must be villains!" Ceres screamed.

"Attack them!" Sailor Juno commanded.

"No! We're not your enemies! Those people are!" Neptune pointed to Majesto.

"You're all our enemies!" Screamed Vesta.

"Take them all down!" Pallas shouted.

"Guys! That aqua haired woman is right; they're not our enemies! I was visited by a future me! I believe her!" Sun interjected.

"Oh no, do not point at me. I swear if you point at me Robyn I will come back to this timeline and kick your ass myself" Robyn mumbled. Sailor Sun pointed to Rage. All eyes landed on him.

"She's a lying liar. You shouldn't believe her. She's lying." Rage hesitated.

"You transformed into me, well, a shittier version of me." Sun blinked.

"I am such an idiot." Robyn de-transformed to her civilian form. Tura Krave commanded the shadows to grab her from behind to take the core she kept around her neck.

"Oh no you don't!" Robyn struggled as she moved closer. Uranus tackled the woman.

"Michiru, Setsuna, take the core!" Robyn ordered. Pluto fought off Winter as Neptune grabbed the necklace and jumped back.

"You're terrible at acting Ms. Meru." Snunu said.

"I don't fucking care, you're not going to succeed as long as I'm alive." Robyn hissed.

"Therein lies the problem. You are still living despite being poisoned, beaten, stabbed, and burned. You cannot be rescued from a void in time." Majesto recanted.

"A what?" Robyn cocked her head.

"Throw her in the portal." Majesto calmly noted. The shadows opened up the void and pulled Robyn through.

"That should take care of that problem, now let's focus on the task at hand." Majesto smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Robyn found herself fighting off the shadow attackers as she landed on the cold stone of the ruins that floated in nothingness.

"Where the fuck am I?" Robyn looked around. The ruins represented all that existed in this realm. She looked over the edge on one side and noted the abyss of darkness. She ran to the other side and found nothing.

"I'm literally floating on a platform surrounded by nothingness." She sighed, "the others are in a lot of danger and I'm powerless to stop them."

"You have all the power you need to defeat Majesto." A soft voice spoke.

"I have no power, I would've defeated him already if I did." Robyn replied.

"As the protector of time and space you are extremely impatient." She chuckled.

"Setsuna's the Guardian of Time, I am the Guardian of Space." Robyn smirked.

"Indeed, you take up space." The voice responded.

"Where am I?" She inquired.

"You are nowhere. You are in a world that does not fully exist." The voice answered.

"That really answered my question, thanks. How come I'm here? How do I not know about this place?" Robyn looked around.

"This world was created by Majesto's meddling. Each time he visits becomes damaged and fragments end up here. If he continues then this world, filled with the unsettled souls of those who perished, will find their way through the Gate of Time and threaten everything." She explained.

"That sounds horrible." Robyn became shocked.

"He is doing this all for selfish reasons." The voice added.

"What is he doing this for? Why is he systematically targeting me? Why do I have to suffer?" Robyn wondered.

"You killed the love of his life when you quelled the War of the Inner Senshi." The voice noted.

"How? What?" Robyn shook her head.

"Come with me." The voice filled the darkness with memories of Robyn's campaign.

"That's me, but she looks pissed. I've looked pissed in the past but I look really angry there." Robyn commented.

"Just watch." The voice ordered.

Sailor Sun walked with purpose as she single handedly knocked down each Sailor Senshi.

"I am fed up with this nonsense, you are Sailor Senshi, act like them or I will be forced to remove your powers." The memory threatened. The Inner Senshi ignored her and continued fighting. Sailor Sun used her Solar Flare to stun the enemies and then unleashed a terrible horror. She dragged flaming meteors from the sky that caused widespread destruction. The Inner Senshi had been killed and the Earth laid in ruins from her attacks. Sailor Sun's expressionless face struck horror into Robyn's core. What could cause her to act so mercilessly?

"I did that? I destroyed the world?" Robyn quivered.

"Indeed you did, but you were sent by Sailor Moon and Chronos. You don't pick and choose your missions, do you? You created the Holy Grail talismans without complaint and you valiantly fought Chaos before being banished by Galaxia. You are a soldier." The voice explained.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would I destroy the world I'm trying to protect?" Robyn asked.

"You were betrayed and delved into a dark part of your personality. You watched the Sailor Asteroids be murdered at the hand of evil. You watched Eris, Quaoar, and Orca die. You lost Pluto and you snapped." She continued.

"I lost Pluto?" Robyn dropped to her knees.

"Majesto vowed to get you back for killing his family. He makes sure that you witness the deaths of your allies ad nausea to make you suffer. The Sun is a star; stars are inherently unstable entities. In a sense he wants you to collapse within yourself which you will unless you take a step back." The crimson haired woman appeared; her eyes shot daggers into Robyn's soul.

"Who are you?" Robyn looked up.

"My name is Lady, I am the guardian of this realm of nothingness. I am the Guardian of the Undead." Lady commented.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Robyn looked around her body for wounds.

"You are alive. You are safe. I have some information for you and at the end of my speech you will have to make a decision." Lady proposed.

"Shoot." Robyn prepared herself.

"I cannot return you to your correct time or dimension. I can send you to one place, and only one place, you must return to a time when you first met Sailor Eris. You must decide whether Eris, Orca, and Quaoar receive their powers. If you choose to give them their powers then you will continue to relive their deaths. If you choose not to, you will still remember their existence. You will drastically alter time and space as your world knows it. History will change, battles will have different outcomes but you and the remaining Sailor Senshi will remain unharmed. Majesto will still exist and you will still need to eradicate him. You will change the future. I cannot tell you how; you will still need to figure it out. However, the playing field will be leveled, as an enormous amount of timelines will be unlocked. Do you have any questions before you make your decision?" Lady asked.

"Can you tell me if I lose or gain time before the destruction? Will I return to my correct time? Will this realm cease to exist? I'm assuming if I go back in time to remove their powers then I will have not traveled to see their deaths repeated meaning that Majesto didn't travel there and these fragments will disappear…" Robyn reasoned.

"I will always exist in some capacity so long as Majesto moves through time. I will not be the same; nor will this void. It could become worse or it could improve. I cannot intervene like that. I cannot tell you whether you will gain or lose time." Lady reiterated.

"That's a very longwinded way of telling me no. I have to make a decision based on what I know and what I believe will happen, is that correct?" Robyn raised her brow.

"Correct, your answer will be based on your assumptions about unvisited timelines." Lady nodded.

"Will Pluto be safe? Will Uranus and Neptune be okay?" Robyn asked.

"I cannot answer that." Lady repeated.

"Fuck, you are pretty helpful, you know that right?" She sarcastically noted.

"It is not my job to help you." Lady deadpanned.

"You are helping me though." Robyn countered.

"I didn't say that I am following protocol, did I?" Lady smirked.

"I'll take what I can get. I've made my decision. Now what?" Robyn readied herself.

"Go through the portal and tell it where you want to go: back in time to prevent them from being Senshi or forward that will take you to unknown realms." Lady instructed.

"No turning back now." Robyn walked through the portal.

"Oh and Robyn, I have some words of wisdom for you." Lady stopped her.

"I'll take it." Robyn said.

"Walk where no path exists." Lady replied.

"Thanks, I think." Robyn smiled as she walked through the portal.

##

"Well, that pesky Sailor Sun has been removed." Majesto said.

"Where did you send her?" Pluto snapped.

"I sent her to a place where she cannot interrupt me anymore. She was thrown into a void, she's probably dead, I threw her to a pack of wolves like a lamb to slaughter." He chuckled. It had been a relief to remove Robyn from the equation.

"You monster!" Uranus screamed.

"I have some news for you three, that woman is the monster. You went to the future to see the Earth and what did you see?" Majesto asked.

"We saw obliteration." Neptune replied.

"Who do you think caused it?" Majesto led.

"The Inner Senshi fought." Pluto answered.

"They did fight but good old Sailor Sun wiped out the Earth. She probably neglected to note that fact." Majesto commented.

"I refuse to believe it." Pluto shouted.

"She is an asshole but she would never do that." Uranus interjected.

"That goes against everything we stand for." Neptune added.

"Sailor Sun is a rogue Senshi. She doesn't abide by the rules sent forth by Chronos, does she Pluto?" Majesto looked at Pluto.

"She's a loose cannon but she takes pride in her work as a guardian. I am proud to call her my equal!" Pluto fiercely defended.

"She is your future villain. You kill her." The three gasped at the revelation.

"I…I don't believe you!" Pluto clutched her Garnet Rod.

"You don't have to believe a word I say. I am done talking, finish the girls off and join me back where the base is." Majesto and Snunu walked into the portal leaving Tura Krave and Winter to fight.

"I can't believe you lied all this time to me! How could you do that?" Sun sobbed.

"I thought I had feelings for you but it was just passion. The flame burned out. Get it?" Eris and Quaoar chuckled but it only made Sun angrier. The five Sailor Senshi holding from ripping the couple a new one held tight to hold her back. Before anyone could move the world suddenly began to crumble. Winter and Tura Krave quickly jumped into the time portal but the Sailor Senshi scrambled to dissect the situation.

"I hate to say it but it would be really nice to have Robyn's staff right about now!" Uranus noted.

"It'd be nice to have her here!" Neptune held onto her lover.

"Fuck!" Pluto jammed her Garnet Rod into the ground; her emotional outburst startled the entire group. The Sailor Asteroids began to disappear, as did Sailor Orca.

"What the fuck?" Eris asked as she noticed herself turning opaque.

"What is happening?" Quaoar wondered. Before everyone knew it all that remained are the Outer Senshi and Sailor Sun.

"Eris! No! Quaoar! Orca! Asteroids!" Sun reached for them but couldn't do anything.

"What is happening? Why are we still here?" Pluto examined her hands.

"Ah! I'm going too!" Sailor Sun screamed in horror as she disappeared.

"Robyn!" Pluto tried to hold onto the Senshi but she left as well.

"Does this mean that she's dead?" Neptune looked at the Outer Senshi.

"Something really weird is happening." Uranus felt uneasy.

"Robyn! Please be okay!" Pluto ripped the grass from the ground before deciding to punch the rock hard surface.

"We need to get the fuck out of here Setsuna. We can worry about Robyn later." Uranus grabbed her from the ground.

"We need to regroup. Let's go!" Neptune helped Uranus drag Pluto to the portal. As they escaped the world destroyed itself and became erased from the timeline.

##

Robyn sighed as she smashed the transformation pens for the Sailor Asteroids, Eris, Orca, and Quaoar.

"They will never know what I do. They will never experience anything I have. I'm sorry guys but I have to do this for the greater good of the universe. Enjoy your lives and your freedom." Robyn said as she smashed them.

"What the fuck?" She reached down and picked up a core from Eris' pen. Robyn examined the piece and held it to the brightly shining Sun. Inside the core she could see Lady.

"You are one sly fox. I chose Pluto over Eris and right now it looks like it paid off. With this Majesto is one step further from his plans to fuck the world over but now how do I get home?" Robyn headed into the portal once more in need of a sign.

##

A few days had passed since the Outer Senshi watched the collapse of a timeline. Setsuna removed the timeline from Robyn's map. The three huddled in her office.

"We still remember her so I think she's still alive." Haruka said.

"But where? She's in extreme danger wherever she is." Setsuna toyed with the core they rescued.

"Majesto will come looking for that sooner or later. Where should we go next? Should we keep following them? Maybe we need to move on without Sun. She would've told us to." Michiru refilled her tea.

"Michiru's right, Sun wouldn't want us dwelling on her disappearance. She's a fighter, she can hold her own until we find her." Haruka replied.

"Why did that world disappear? Why did they fade away?" Setsuna toiled with her pen.

"It doesn't make any sense. I have a headache." Haruka rubbed her temples as Michiru rubbed her shoulders.

"Let's a good night's rest and start fresh in the morning." Michiru suggested.

"Do you think Majesto is right when he said that Robyn caused the world to be destroyed?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't trust things that villains say." Haruka noted as she left the room.

"What does your heart say?" Michiru posed.

"My heart says no." Setsuna replied.

"Then you have your answer." Michiru winked as she exited.


	16. Chapter 16

Robyn found herself being hurled through another portal. This time she landed in an eerie place. The world seemed to be encased in permanent darkness as the screams of fear and agony and suffering washed over Robyn. Where had she landed herself this time? She walked the grounds but found nobody and nothing. She walked towards a stadium kept in a great condition despite a world seemingly devoid of a populace. She reasoned someone or something had to be there keeping it up. Her footsteps echoed in the background as she gazed upon the empty coliseum.

"I have a feeling a lot of brave men and women lost their lives here." Robyn whispered as she looked.

"Your assertion is correct." She looked up and saw Setsuna.

"Setsuna?" Robyn studied the woman in the distance.

"Correct. Sun? Is that you?" Setsuna paused.

"Yes!" Robyn excitedly replied. The woman jumped to where Robyn stood and held her Garnet Rod to her neck.

"I thought I killed you." Setsuna locked eyes with the confused Robyn.

"No…I'm alive. Oh, I must be in a different dimension. Of course I'm in another dimension," Robyn fell to her knees and sighed in relief, "I mean no offense but this place is creeping me out. I feel like I'm in a world wrought with death and destruction…"

"You're correct." Setsuna lowered her staff to Robyn's neck again, "All of the suffering in this world was caused by you."

"There's no way I…what?" Her head snapped in shock.

"Sailor Sun brought the destruction of this world. She became corrupted by evil and went off the deep end. Sun had a thirst for fighting the universe's strongest. This meant that these individuals would invade from the farthest reaches of time and space. I was called by Chronos to end it." Setsuna sternly explained.

"I would never become such a monster." Robyn slowly rose to her feet.

"Funny, the Sailor Sun I knew said the same thing…many times…and look what happened." She cocked her brow.

"I am not a monster, I can't be. Is this what everyone wants to see? Does everyone want me to transform into an evil megalomaniac bent on destruction? It seems like each direction I'm thrown in has a similar conclusion." Robyn shook her head.

"Perhaps you should heed these warnings. You're time is short." Setsuna pulled away her staff.

"What do you mean by that?" Robyn inquired.

"Leave this world and never look back, or I will make you leave." Setsuna ordered.

"Wait a second, I can't leave until I gather more information." Robyn pleaded.

"What would you like to know?" Setsuna asked.

"What happened to the other Sailor Senshi…someone would've stood up to me earlier, I know that for a fact." Robyn thought.

"You killed anyone and everyone who looked at you the wrong way." Setsuna seethed.

"Wait a second, I did nothing. Do not compare me to that monster." Robyn pressed her foot down.

"I see the rage in your eyes, I see the desire for revenge and lust for others' suffering. Your time for this life is short Robyn Meru. I don't care where you're from; you're going to snap soon from all the weight on your shoulders. Atlas is the only person capable of balancing it. Accept your fate and it will be easier. Don't make others pay for your disgusting thirsts." Setsuna pushed Robyn back into the portal with the end of the Garnet Rod.

##

Robyn fell through an empty abyss searching for another timeline to go to. She wanted to control her movements but her mind had been lost in thought. She landed at the edge of another floating platform. This place seemed a tad too familiar for her liking. How did she end up at the casino again?

"Oh come on!" Robyn furiously yelled at the entrance to the place. Maybe this world was different? She rolled her eyes and pushed through the gold plated doors. The same faces were bustling in and out of the heart of the casino. She even recognized Chance.

"Robyn Meru-" Chance stood near her.

"Nope." Robyn walked away.

"But Ms. Meru, I'm here to welcome you on behalf of the staff here at Seren-" Chance had been cutoff once more.

"I don't care. Tell me where the bar is and then leave me alone." Robyn took her keycard from the waitress and walked off without a single glance.

"What a bitch." Chance stewed. Robyn didn't want to get involved again. She wanted to get some rest and clear her head. This meant she wanted to get thoroughly drunk at the bar.

"Whatever you have that's the strongest." Robyn ordered from the exact same bartender that held her down in another dimension. She didn't care if the same thing happened again.

"I recommend Raspberry Brandy." A feminine voice came from the other side of the bar.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Robyn retorted.

"Of course you didn't, why would you Sun?" The woman looked up from her drink that she swirled in her glass.

"If you're going to attack me please do it now so that I can get on with my life." Robyn sighed.

"I should smack you around for good measure but you're in enough agony." The tanned woman chuckled to herself. She looked just like Robyn but with royal blue hair. The two could be twins.

"Who the fuck are you?" Robyn defensively asked.

"I'm not you, but kind of you." The woman smirked. The bartender poured her a large glass of the brandy the woman had recommended.

"Care to indulge me with an explanation?" Robyn almost smashed her glass before getting the taste of its contents.

"Sure, I'm Nancielle, you could say that I'm an oracle of sorts, or a mystic. It doesn't matter to me." She smiled.

"I am wholly unsatisfied with that explanation. Why do you look like me?" Robyn replied.

"We're sisters but we've never met. We were sent to totally different dimensions because the universe cannot handle us being together. Our existence angers the gods that be so they separated us. I've managed to find you because you're in a lot of danger. The entire universe is in danger. I thought I'd help." Nancielle explained.

"I…I don't know what to say." Robyn took another sip.

"Yes it was quite the news for me too. I thought it was odd that such force would be used to drive us apart but I understand now. We have to work fast because our union could destroy something if we linger too long." Nancielle admitted.

"I'm still processing all of this." She sipped again.

"I know about everything you've been through Robyn and I'm sorry that things worked out this way but I really think I can help you." Nancielle sighed. Yes, they had the same mannerisms but Nancielle appeared much more refined than Robyn.

"So what's to do?" Robyn refilled her glass.

"We can resume in the morning while you're nursing that hangover." Nancielle quipped.

"I don't get hangovers anymore." Robyn hissed.

"Well here's my room number. Give me a ring when you've collected the drunken hot mess you're about to become." Nancy patted her on the shoulder as she walked away.

"I am not a drunk hot mess!" Robyn shouted from her barstool. The patrons stared at her, as did the employees.

"I don't have a problem!" Robyn shrieked.

##

"How long has it been since she left us?" Setsuna anxiously asked.

"It's been less than a day. Well, I don't know how long it's been on her end." Haruka shrugged.

"I wonder where, or when she is. I know it's horrible she's out there alone but what if she's back during the renaissance?" Michiru noted. The two sighed. Michiru loved the arts a little too much sometimes.

"Would you really want Robyn off affecting the art of Da Vinci?" Setsuna joked.

"She's probably drunk wherever she is, do you really want her to drink and paint?" Haruka joined in.

"That…would be terrible, oh my goodness we have to stop her!" Michiru flailed.

"If I could bring you to that time period I would, you would love it there." Haruka gently kissed her lover.

"You're too sweet." Michiru giggled. Setsuna left the room to go over Robyn's notes in hopes of pinpointing her.

##

"How did you sleep?" Nancielle looked at the disheveled Robyn.

"I didn't." She groaned.

"Have your friends never heard of an intervention?" Nancielle laughed.

"Shut up, just shut up." Robyn sighed.

"In all seriousness, we should probably get started." Nancielle cleared her throat. Robyn could see the similarities within the two of them. Nancielle seemed to be a lot more rigid but the two took their duty seriously.

"So wait, we're related?' Robyn remembered.

"Indeed. We were born at the same time but you were sent to another dimension due to concerns for the universe's safety." Nancielle nodded.

"I'm a Time Guardian, what do you do?" Robyn wondered.

"It's my job to protect my part of the universe but I don't have a fancy title. I'm not the illustrious Sailor Sun." Nancielle sighed.

"Is there a Sailor Sun in your dimension?" She followed up.

"No, thankfully. It's me, the Sailor Asteroids, Sailor Stars, and regular Sailor Senshi…I've never met Sailor Pluto. She's a recluse in my world." Nancielle explained.

"I see. That's typically true of Setsuna but most of the time she gets dragged into things otherwise she'd be terribly lonely like me." Robyn stated.

"Yes I heard about your whole stasis thing. You're quite the hero, an erratic one." Nancielle commented.

"I'm the Matron of the Sun. The Sun is erratic." Robyn said.

"Excuses my dear." Nancielle replied.

"So do you plan on telling me what I can do to help things or are we going to ride the resentment train all day?" Robyn cut her off.

"Jeez what brought that on?" Nancielle noticed.

"I ran into another Sailor Pluto and she said I am some sort of evil fiend who plans on killing everyone because I'm sadistic and love suffering." Robyn responded.

"It really bothers you doesn't it?" Nancielle stopped her games.

"Of course it does, I care for my fellow Sailor Senshi." Robyn nodded.

"I noticed you like them a little too much." Nancielle cackled.

"I did date Eris, yes." Robyn said.

"In some variations of yourself you sleep with a majority of them. I guess I'm related to the tame one." Nancielle smirked.

"How do you know you're related to me and not the others? Are there others of you too?" Robyn wondered.

"I can tell, and yes the other Sailor Sun's have a lovely sister too. I think that it's pretty consistent but there's a few incarnations of us without us being related." Nancielle answered.

"Are there instances where you never became a Sailor Senshi?" Robyn asked the knowledgeable veteran.

"I'm assuming. It exists for all the others so why not?" Nancielle shrugged.

"I wonder what that is like." Robyn sighed.

"It would be great to be so naïve to all of this wouldn't it?" Nancielle agreed.

"Yes. I would enjoy a tranquil life." Robyn tried to keep a straight face. Nancielle and her burst into laughter.

"That would be horrible." Nancielle said.

"I know, how funny." Robyn replied.

"Something else is bothering you." Nancielle said.

"Yeah the other Setsuna said my time was short." Robyn remembered.

"Well, she's right." Nancielle commented.

"Oh? My time is nigh?" Robyn inquired.

"Kind of, we can fix it." Nancielle motioned for Robyn's staff. Robyn quickly tossed it to her.

"Staff, when and where am I?" Robyn asked her trusty staff. The sound of static and a muffled voice filled the air. Robyn covered her ears as Nancielle smashed that staff into a rock.

"What the fuck?" Robyn shouted.

"That thing was killing you." Nancielle noted.

"Wait, what?" Robyn asked.

"This staff was corrupted. Majesto switched your regular staff with this monstrosity when you sought to fuse its power. He's been manipulating you up until now. You're easy to manipulate apparently." Nancielle sighed.

"So he knows all the places I've been going? Oh my…I stripped the Sailor Asteroids of their power! What did I do?" Robyn slunk to the ground.

"Yeah you did a lot of terribly stupid things but we can overcome that." Nancielle reassured her.

"Wait, then wouldn't he know I'm here? Do you work for him?" Robyn narrowed her eyes.

"No. Once he threw you into the void you were released of his control. He's pretty sure you're dead. A normal Sailor Senshi would be. I guess he figured that since you're time was running low that you'd be taken care of." Nancielle explained.

"I'm guessing the clock wasn't moving back in time, it was counting down my time." Robyn concluded.

"Correct. You catch on quickly." Nancielle opened up a portal.

"Where are you taking me? Robyn asked.

"We need to get your confidence back. You're not living up to your potential. You're a representation of the Sun for fucks sake. We're visiting an ancestor of ours, the daughter of the God of Fire." Nancielle smiled. Robyn followed her through the portal without hesitation.

"Don't worry about me guys, I'm going to come back and be more powerful than ever!" Robyn thought to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where are we?" Robyn looked around at the jungle that surrounded her.

"Southwest China." Nancielle replied.

"Southwest China doesn't look like this." Robyn countered.

"It did in 220 ACE." Nancielle said.

"You transported us to 220 ACE? Are you mad?" She flailed.

"I told you, we need to work on your powers so we need to meet up with our ancestor who is a granddaughter of the God of Fire." Nancielle explained.

"You had to physically bring me to ancient China to fix my confidence? We couldn't have a cool training montage and then go out for drinks? Has alcohol even been invented yet?" Robyn continued her flailing.

"You idiot, alcohol has existed since ever. Of course they have alcohol! Wait…I shouldn't tell you that." She sighed.

"I don't feel that great." Robyn said.

"Well you might have alcohol poisoning." Nancielle raised her brow.

"No, I mean something around here is making me sick. We should try to find civilization and drink all their alcohol." Robyn resolved.

"This might have been a bad idea." Nancielle noticed the portal had locked up.

"Wait why is that thing locking on us?" Robyn panicked.

"It seems we're trapped here until we find an artifact to unlock this thing." Nancielle reasoned.

"You asshole, you trapped us in ancient tropical China. I'm going to have terrible swamp ass from this. You owe me big time!" Robyn sighed.

"I've never seen this thing lock before! I swear!" Nancielle defended her original idea.

"But ancient China! If we had gotten trapped in Medieval times I'd be a little less mad but no, you stranded us in ancient fucking China where there's no technology whatsoever." Robyn argued.

"I admit that this was a poor idea. You know how stuff works in theory." Nancielle replied.

"Oh hey look a person!" Robyn noticed a moving figure.

"That's…oh my…Robyn that's a tiger! Robyn! Robyn stop walking towards the tiger!" Nancielle screamed as she followed her twin. Tigers quickly encircled the two.

"Thanks for breaking my staff too." Robyn quipped.

"It was manipulating you!" Nancielle flailed.

"It's not like we're about to be mauled to death or anything, I wouldn't have minded having a mind controlling staff. At least then I'd have a goddamn weapon to defend myself from becoming dinner." Robyn commented.

"I hate you." Nancielle admitted.

"I hate you too." Robyn smirked. A whistle in the distance called the tigers off.

"We're saved!" A jovial Nancielle hugged her twin. The two scanned the large men clad in pelts and armor carrying their large weapons.

"Nah, we're still fucked." Robyn nonchalantly replied.

"Maybe they'll idolize us." Nancielle remained optimistic. She dreamt of becoming the fearless leader of the tribe.

"Nancy, while you were in your little fantasy they tied us up and are carrying us back to who the hell knows what back at their village." Robyn twitched.

"Are you serious?" Nancielle noticed being bound.

"Yeah you had this really creepy smile while you were dreaming. Frankly I'm still a little shaken." Robyn stated.

"I hate you." Nancielle reiterated.

"Yeah, I know, I don't really care right now. Survival is at the top of my priority list." She noted.

##

"You look terrible Sets." Haruka commented on Setsuna's unrested face.

"I haven't slept in two days." She replied.

"I'm sure Robyn is okay wherever she is. She's a strong woman." Michiru held Pluto's hands.

"She's so emotionally fragile though, what if she's seeing everyone die over and over again? What if she's lost?" Setsuna feared.

"How long has she been a Sailor Senshi?" Haruka asked.

"She's been a Senshi longer than me." Setsuna replied.

"So that means she's survived a lot right?" Michiru interjected.

"She'll live through this. That is what my point is." Haruka noted.

"I won't rest until she returns." Setsuna sulked in her chair. Her phone lit up and a familiar friend appeared on the other end.

"Yes Rei, we can meet for coffee later. Not a problem. See you then." Setsuna smiled as she hung up her phone.

"What does she want?" Michiru inquired.

"She said she had something to tell me and we're going to meet for coffee." Setsuna shrugged.

"Don't tell her what's going on, we promised Robyn." Michiru softly stated.

"I don't want them getting involved, Robyn was right to point that out. I love buns head but she and the others will fuck things up for us." Haruka commented. Michiru playfully pushed her girlfriend.

"All of this chat of paradoxes and different iterations of us in dimensions would make their heads explode." Haruka said. Setsuna couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Usagi dealing with not ending up with Mamorou.

"Maybe you should call Rubel. I bet he misses you." Michiru suggested.

"He doesn't like kids remember?" Haruka replied.

"I don't mean date him, call him for sex." Michiru watched Haruka and Setsuna spit out their coffee.

"Did you just suggest Sets have a one night stand?" Haruka never expected Michiru to say something so plainly.

"I'm just saying, Setsuna needs to get laid." Michiru replied.

"You are a dirty girl, I love it." Haruka kissed her.

"I am not soliciting sex from someone simply because I 'need' it. I don't need to get 'laid'. I need to save the universe." Setsuna countered.

"Michiru is right, you need to get laid." Haruka agreed.

"I…I have to go." Setsuna threw on her clothes and headed out the door.

"I love your dirty mouth." Haruka complimented Michiru.

"I'm glad you love it. My dirty mouth is capable of many things." Michiru seductively winked.

"Yes! Yes! Bedroom! Bedroom now!" Haruka carried Michiru bridal style to their room.

##

"They probably think we're witches. They're going to burn us at the stake." Nancielle blinked nervously.

"Did people do that back then? I mean I know 1600's yeah, but ancient China?" Robyn asked.

"I have no idea." Nancielle continued to panic.

"We're so dead. I've made a huge mistake." Nancielle cried.

"I can't disagree with you." Robyn smirked.

"I am Lady Zhurong, Queen of Nanzhong. Who are you?" A beautiful tanned woman appeared, her wild platinum blonde locks reached past her shoulders.

"How can we understand her?" Robyn asked.

"It's part of the spell I put on us, we'll be able to talk to them too. Talk normally." Nancielle instructed.

"I am Robyn, Guardian of time and Protector of the Sun." Robyn explained.

"I am Nancielle, I am her sister. We come from another time. Please don't hurt us." Nancielle pleaded.

"Why did you come to my village?" She asked.

"We wanted to meet you. We're you're family from the future." Nancielle answered. The woman scanned Robyn and Nancielle thoroughly.

"I can see the fire behind your eyes. I can believe we are related. Why did you come to the past to find me?" She wondered.

"Robyn needs to unlock her true potential. She needs to learn how to better use her powers. Most importantly she needs to learn some confidence." Nancielle said.

"There is a great evil that I must fight off so that the universe can continue to exist. I cannot fail. I need your help." Robyn requested.

"A great evil?" She inquired.

"Yes, please. The world will end if I lose." Robyn replied.

"Alright, I'll help you. You will do as I say." She ordered.

"Not a problem." Robyn nodded.

"Can you untie us, please?" Nancielle asked.

"Guards!" She told them to take the girls down.

"Sweet freedom!" Nancielle joked.

"We don't have a lot of time. We need to get started." Robyn countered.

"My methods don't require much time. They require confidence." The woman pointed out.

"So we're going to be here a long time, got it." Nancielle chided.

"I need some wine first." Robyn asked.

"And we're going straight for the booze again!" Nancielle smirked.

"You can tie her back up if you want, she's useless." Robyn winked.

"I still hate you, you know that." Nancielle sighed.

"I hate you too." Robyn chugged her much needed alcohol.

"Wine gives confidence. You drink a lot right? Then how are you not confident?" She asked.

"It doesn't help when you're an emotional mess." Robyn replied.

"Emotional mess?" The woman wondered.

"Yes, I cry too much and it makes me sloppy." Robyn noted.

"Your first mission is to recover this jewel from a tiger's mouth." Lady Zhurong place a ruby in her loyal tiger's mouth and had it run off.

"I'm going to chase down a tiger and remove a gem from its mouth?" Robyn couldn't believe the incredulous task she had been given.

"Yes." The woman replied.

"Why?" Robyn blinked.

"It's your ring." She smiled.

"That ring is worth so much money…oh my goodness I have to get it back!" Robyn took off after the tiger.

##

Setsuna found Rei and quickly joined her old friend. Rei appeared to be visibly shaken.

"Hello Rei, what's up?" Setsuna hugged her friend.

"I came because I had a vision that I thought I should share with you." Rei confessed.

"From the fire?" Setsuna followed up.

"Yes. I saw a fiery haired woman attacking you and the other Outer Senshi. She looked incredibly strong but…something appeared to be off about her." Rei trailed.

"What do you think it could be?" Setsuna inquired.

"She seemed quite angry at everything. She seemed to be really pissed at the world and the three of you. Do you know this woman? She carries a staff that has a Sun on top of it." Rei explained. Setsuna pondered for a moment about what she should say. If she acknowledges Robyn's existence Rei will likely ask about her. However, Rei being one of the most competent of the Inner Senshi would know to trust Setsuna and follow her orders on the subject.

"I fear that a horrible evil is inside of her." Rei added.

"Her name is Sailor Sun, she's my partner." Setsuna blurted out.

"I didn't know you swung that way." Rei tilted her head.

"No, I mean, she and I guard the Time Gate together." Setsuna sighed.

"How come I've never seen her before?" She asked.

"Ro-Sailor Sun likes to work in the shadows. It's ironic really; she represents the Sun yet she would rather appear in the background. She's been there all along. Who do you think forged the three talismans?" Setsuna noted.

"Really? She's not into flash and flair?" Rei wondered.

"She's very businesslike and gets what needs to be done. She tries to stay out of most situations. You will likely never see her after all of this is over." Setsuna said.

"After what is over?" Rei raised her brow. Setsuna almost blew her cover.

"We're having a minor kerfuffle at the moment. There's no need to worry or get involved or tell the others, please." Setsuna pleaded.

"Sets, should I be concerned?" Rei asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea what's going to happen but we have the situation under control. Sailor Sun asked me to make sure the Inner Senshi stay out of this. It's going to get pretty violent." Setsuna commented.

"I see. I can keep the others distracted. I trust your judgment but most importantly I trust the abilities of the Outer Senshi. Keep an eye on this girl though, I see a bleak future when she's involved." Rei said as she parted ways with Pluto.

"Damn it Robyn, you better not be hurting yourself out there." Setsuna sipped her tea.

##

"I got it!" Robyn triumphantly declared. She returned her ring to her ring finger.

"You don't seem to lack confidence when it comes to your objects. Perhaps you should treat others as if they are stealing your gem." Zhurong commented.

"Huh. You know that's actually a really simplistic way of looking at it." Robyn never had that thought before.

"We protect the things we cherish. You like that ring enough to pry it from the teeth of a dangerous tiger without hesitation." She said.

"You're fucking crazy but you're helping." Robyn hugged her ancestor.

"Glad I could help," She patted Robyn, "I would recommend you start running." Robyn gave her a side eyed look.

"And why would I start running?" Robyn dared to ask.

"You're covered in raw meat and the tigers are hungry." Zhurong smiled.

"Oh fuck." Robyn ran like a maniac and began to climb a tree.

"Tigers can climb trees!" Zhurong yelled.

"Nope! Nope! Nope!" Robyn jumped from the tree and sprinted into the distance.

"Can they really?" Nancielle wondered.

"Yes. You know, you're not really doing too much around here." She commented.

"I prefer to stay on the sidelines." Nancielle offered a smile.

"I'd recommend you start running too." Zhurong snickered. A wave of panic engulfed Nancielle as the color drained from her face when she realized that she too had been tagged with raw meat. Nancielle flailed as she tried to catch up with Robyn.

"Run the other way you idiot!" Zhurong yelled. A messenger bowed his head and handed the woman a scroll. She took it, scanned it, and threw it to the ground as she walked off in a huff.

##

"How did your meeting go with Rei?" Haruka asked. She and Michiru had been up to something while Setsuna was gone but she dared not to inquire.

"She told me that Robyn is a dark, evil soul and that she saw her fighting us in the fire." Setsuna buried her head in her hands. Michiru and Haruka quickly ran to comfort her.

"Did you tell her?" Michiru inquired.

"I gave her a non-answer and she said that she trusted us. She's not going to spill to the others. I'm worried about Robyn; she has the potential to be a very powerful villain. I worry that she will be manipulated by her feelings." Setsuna wiped a tear from her eyes.

"It will be okay." Haruka rubbed her hair.

"Robyn has a good soul, she's rough like Haruka, but her sense of duty and loyalty will prevail." Michiru hugged Setsuna tightly.

"I can only hope." Setsuna said.


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay, I removed the meat and am obviously alive. I feel more confident already. What's my next lesson?" Robyn could feel the aches in her body.

"I'm glad you lived." Zhurong smiled. Nancielle panted as she returned from her fracas.

"I hate this, I don't need training." She complained.

"You made her do it too? Oh that's rich!" Robyn laughed.

"It's only fair. I'm tired of her standing around doing nothing. She looked like she needed some exercise." Zhurong's response made Robyn cackle.

"I need rest." Nancielle whimpered.

"Not right now." Zhurong snapped.

"Well what's my next task? Make it super sadistic. I want her to suffer." Robyn eyed her glaring twin.

"You both can fight right?" She asked.

"Of course." Both answered in unison.

"Grab a weapon. We've received a note from our outpost that invaders from the North are coming. We need to expel them from our land." Zhurong threw swords at the two. Robyn didn't even flinch, the sword hit the ground.

"I cannot help you." Robyn replied.

"What?" Zhurong took a step in closer. She strongly disapproved of Robyn's answer.

"I cannot alter the past." Robyn sternly said.

"Robyn, they need our help." Nancielle whispered.

"I'm sorry Lady Zhurong but I cannot fight and I cannot allow Nancielle to fight. We wish you the best of luck against the invaders." Robyn reiterated.

"Fuck you, I'm fighting." Nancielle held her sword tightly.

"Like hell you are!" Robyn grabbed it from her.

"Why can't we help her? She helped us!" Nancielle angrily countered.

"We can't fuck with history! What is wrong with you? We can't fight in a battle where we alter the conclusion. Do you know what that causes? It causes a fucked up future and prison. Do you want to go to prison in a time void?" Robyn yelled.

"I'll take my chances." Nancielle jumped on the back of Zhurong's tiger and rode off with her.

"That asshole!" Robyn grabbed a sword and followed her twin into battle. Liu Bei and his army invaded Nanzhong as part of their march during the Southern Campaign.

"We're fighting against the people of the Shu Army. Don't let them into the village." Zhurong ordered. Nancielle skillfully began to cut down the army left and right before her sister arrived.

"What the fuck?" Nancielle reacted to almost being stabbed.

"My duty is to protect time and history. I will not let you stand in the way of that." Robyn shouted.

"There's men with weapons and you pick this as the moment you want to gain confidence?" Nancielle wondered. Her sister had odd timing.

"If it conflicts with my obligations then yes, I will stop you." Robyn smirked.

"Stop fighting me!" Nancielle danced and dodged.

"Put your weapon down." Robyn commanded.

"No, there are thousands of people with sharp objects waiting to hurt me." Nancielle countered.

"Then we'll continue to duel." Robyn continued her attacks until she slapped the sword from Nancielle's hand.

"Are you insane?" Nancielle grabbed her bruised hand.

"Nope, but we cannot interfere. We could be doing unspeakable damage to the future. I'm not going to fuck things up anymore. Seriously Nancielle, I am not playing. I will kill you if you won't comply with keeping history in tact." Robyn's eyes burned with fire.

"And we're supposed to let our ancestor die? We're supposed to let her people suffer and be taken over by a tyrant?" Nancielle posed.

"Zhurong doesn't die here, though the Nanman's are defeated. They agree to join Shu and everyone remains the same. Shu is the only benevolent force in this chaotic era. Under them the Nanman's thrive. If we fuck things up, Zhurong will likely die and a stronger, less friendly force will be happy to kill everyone and burn the villages. Which do you prefer, history, or hypotheticals?" Robyn stepped on the swords for good measure. Her sword began to glow and turned into a piece akin to a shard of meteorite.

"What the hell?" Robyn peered in closer.

"It's a core!" Nancielle elatedly shouted.

"I caused that?" Robyn looked at the object.

"A paradox creates a core." Nancielle stated.

"So any time history is messed up a core will appear?" Robyn wondered.

"Yes, if a set of set events does not occur then a paradox develops. The energy from these paradoxes is manifested into these cores." Nancielle commented.

"Fascinating." Robyn felt her stomach drop. All this time she had been supplying the enemy with the materials he needed.

"Here…" Nancielle offered the piece to Robyn.

"You hang onto it." Robyn waved her hand. The two turned around to see Liu Bei's generals with their spears pointed at the twins.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Robyn sighed.

"Great idea not letting us defend ourselves, instead you had to be all 'Nanzhong will surrender to Shu'" Nancielle imitated her sister.

"What?" A large general asked.

"Nanzhong surrenders!" Robyn screamed.

"Oh no." Nancielle wanted to slam her head into the dirt.

"Oh fuck." Robyn slinked to the ground. The damage had already been done.

"You surrender?" The general inquired.

"Well the same conclusion has been met. We might as well speed it up." Robyn sighed once more.

"We surrender?" Zhurong glared at the twins.

"It's what happens. Sorry I kind of blew it." Robyn wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Good move genius." Nancielle teased.

"I believe that the anachronistic woman brings up an excellent point. It would be in Nanzhong's best interest to surrender. We don't want any harm to befall your tribes. We simply need to set up an outpost to keep an eye on the neighboring kingdom of Wu. I assure you that they will not invade you and your day to day life will remain the same." A bearded man with a soft-spoken demeanor explained.

"If you can promise my people's safety then I will not resist." Zhurong replied.

"I can promise that nothing will happen to the fine citizens of Nanzhong. Please forgive our brashness." The man cooled himself with a large fan made of swan feathers.

"We surrender." Zhurong calmly replied.

"I thank you for cooperating. Master Liu Bei walks the path of benevolence and sees a united China free from all of this strife and war. It will be a wonderful future." The man continued. Robyn couldn't help but bite her tongue. She knew what happened in the end and couldn't bear to have another fuck up. She could only hope Nancielle had a poor grasp on ancient Chinese history.

"Wow I sure hope you guys win." Nancielle chimed in.

"I thank you for your wishes future traveller." The man signaled his guards to untie the three women. Robyn decided to literally bite her tongue at this moment to prevent Nancielle from coming to her senses, the man being filled with false hope, and Robyn blurting out more facts that shouldn't be leaving her mouth.

"Motherfucker!" Robyn screamed in pain.

"What the fuck did you do that for? Are you an idiot?" Nancielle screamed.

"Drink this." Zhurong offered wine.

"No! Do not give her alcohol!" Nancielle feared for a drunk Robyn.

"She is in great pain!" Zhurong yelled.

"She will try to sleep with everyone! She will say offensive things! She might hurt herself!" Nancielle shrieked in terror.

"Lady Zhurong, your friends are most interesting." The man complimented them.

"They're my descendants from the future." She responded.

"Why did they come here?" The man inquired.

"Robyn here needs help on being confident in her abilities. In the future she is one of the most powerful people in the universe." Nancielle gloated.

"I see. Tell me Robyn, what is the future like?" He wondered.

"It's filled with lots of people and lots of cool things that haven't been invented yet. There are many kingdoms throughout the world." She explained but began crying from the pain.

"Why are you the most powerful in the land?" He followed up.

"I guard time. It is my duty to protect the world from evil." Robyn said.

"Most interesting. I wish you luck in your mission." The man bowed.

"Any advice for her?" Nancielle asked.

"A wise man once said that the tree that doesn't bend with time would not survive the storm. It is a lesson on flexibility that we can all learn." He offered.

"Any advice from the future?" Zhurong asked.

"Yesterday is history and tomorrow is a mystery. Enjoy the present." Robyn replied.

"That sounds like beautiful prose to live by. Come, let us celebrate the unification of Nanzhong and Shu with a feast." The man said.

"Food would actually be appreciated." Robyn nodded.

"Let us grill some meat." Zhurong noted.

"Please don't cover us in meat and make the tigers run after us again." Nancielle cowered in fear. Robyn and Zhurong shared a hearty laugh as they led the bearded man and his generals to the main camp of the village.

##

"I am sad to see you both go. I hope that you are successful in your mission. I believe that over the course of the last couple of days you have demonstrated immeasurable confidence. You will be fine." Zhurong said.

"I thank you Lady Zhurong, it was a pleasure meeting you. I am proud to be of your bloodline." Robyn bowed.

"We appreciate the help. Thank you for helping us save the universe." Nancielle bowed as well.

"A token from the past for your to take to the future." Zhurong handed the two a necklace of a tiger's tooth.

"How ironic." Nancielle furrowed her brow.

"It's a beautiful gift. I hope that someday I can return to visit you but if not, listen, Shu does not lie when it comes to taking care of their people. I have said too much but I know that you will be safe and in good hands." Robyn hugged Lady Zhurong.

"I trust Shu and Lord Liu Bei. We will be okay; we are the Nanmen of Nanzhong. We will thrive." Zhurong replied. The twins waved as they entered the portal. Zhurong waved back. Robyn truly enjoyed herself and wished she could remain under the tutelage of Zhurong for the rest of her life.

##

"There's nothing good on." Haruka complained as she flipped the channels.

"Hey what was that?" Michiru noticed breaking news alert on the news station.

"I don't know, hold on." Haruka returned to the channel.

"Purple swamps have been appearing in Tokyo. Scientists and chemists were dispatched to the swamps to determine their origin and the substance they hold. They had identified the liquid as water from poisonous marshes found in Southwestern China." The reported explained.

"Well, that's interesting." Setsuna peered up from the newspaper.

"They could not specifically identify the substance as it is too old to find in the records." He paused.

"What?" Setsuna put the paper down; the news was becoming exciting for once.

"A bunch of anthropologists were called in and said that the liquid originates from 224 ACE. Why are there marshes filled with toxic water from 224 ACE in Tokyo? The government has declined to comment and further testing will be done." The reporter stated.

"Uh, Sets, I think we have a problem." Haruka turned to the ghost white Pluto.

"This isn't good." Michiru blinked.

"Why would they suddenly appear?" Setsuna asked the two who shrugged.

"You think this is Majesto's doing? Do you think he's purposefully bringing stuff from the past?" Michiru proposed.

"It might be a ruse, or a trap. We should wait and see if he makes anything else appear. I bet he's trying to draw Robyn out of hiding or lure us to the battlefield." Haruka concluded.

"I don't see the harm in waiting so long as we are able to track Majesto and his associates down. I wonder if Robyn knows anything about this. I wonder if she has seen this, maybe it's in her notes." Setsuna grabbed the tablet. Nothing.

"Well?" Michiru asked. Setsuna shook her head.

"I guess we'll be having a long night then." Haruka sighed.

"Hurry it up Robyn, we need you." Setsuna wished.

"I think we can handle this." Michiru pulled out her pen and smiled. The other two Outer Senshi nodded in agreement.


	19. Chapter 20

Setsuna decided to check out the weird poisonous marshes that had appeared in Tokyo. Were their appearances tied to Robyn freefalling through time and space? She wondered where Robyn currently was, she knew she was still alive as she could follow her unique energy signal but was she in danger?

"Setsuna, I shouldn't be surprised to see you here." Rubel said.

"Rubel, it's good to see you." Setsuna shouldn't have been surprised to see him either.

"I figured you'd be here. I mean, nevermind." Rubel returned to his notes.

"Rubel, for what it's worth I don't dislike you. I don't care if you don't like children. They're not for everyone." Setsuna apologized.

"I should apologize, not you. It was very childish of me to react like that. I've been too embarrassed to call you." He replied.

"I've been too shy as well. We're too shy for each other." Setsuna blushed.

"It's cute." Rubel smiled.

"Would you like to grab some dinner?" She brazenly asked.

"I'd love to." Rubel held out his arm for her to grab. The two strolled through the streets. Perhaps the others were correct in their assumption that she needed to get laid.

##

"Where are we now?" Robyn looked at her surroundings. Everything looked normal, it all felt normal, but like all the times and places she had been there was a singular glaring anomaly that grated on her.

"I think we're a year in the past from the time you've been in." Nancielle observed.

"That's a relief, I don't have to worry about you fucking up the past." Robyn smirked.

"You know what? You can suck it. We could've helped them." Nancielle hissed.

"It's not our place to make that determination. It's my job to ensure that stuff doesn't get fucked up. Do you know how much trouble we could've caused by changing history like that? It doesn't even matter if the correct outcome would have eventually been reached. A change like that is enough to ruin the future. I'm not apologizing." Robyn crossed her arms.

"We'll have to agree to disagree. You can't even protect your ancestors. We wouldn't even exist if she had been killed." Nancielle said.

"In the correct timeline she lives, and millenniums later we're here. If we fucked the timeline and removed ourselves from existence it would've been on us." Robyn sighed.

"I still disagree." Nancielle huffed.

"Well I'm the Time Guardian, so it's my decision." Robyn sharply replied.

"Whatever." Nancielle stopped arguing.

"So what should we do?" Robyn looked around.

"Sleep. I need sleep. Don't go off fucking up time while I'm asleep, and don't get blackout drunk either." She smirked.

"Sweet dreams." Robyn noted as her twin walked off. She did want to run to the first bar she could find though. Was she really so transparent? Robyn decided to wander around for a bit. She could hear engines revving and made a beeline for the test track. A green car pulled into the garage and a slender woman exited the F1. Robyn immediately recognized Haruka. She tried to slip away.

"Hey!" Haruka shouted.

"Nope! Nope! Nope!" Robyn said under her breath as she ran away.

"Wait! Come back!" Haruka protested.

"Fine." Robyn came to a halt allowing the blonde to catch up.

"You're really fast, you know that?" Haruka commented.

"Well you know how quickly light travels from the sun to here, or how quickly fire spreads." She stated.

"I never thought I'd see you again. I wanted to thank you." Haruka smiled.

"I ruined your life. Don't thank me." Robyn raised her brow.

"No, you saved my life." Haruka held out the Uranus transformer.

"But you declined it." Robyn was confused.

"Sets and Michiru saved me a couple more times, I finally agreed to do it. My life was going in the wrong direction. I've never felt so great in my life." She explained and then hugged the still confused Robyn.

"But…" Robyn didn't know what to say or how to proceed.

"I always held out hope you'd return." Haruka whispered into Robyn's ear.

"What about you and Neptune?" Robyn wondered.

"She's with Sets. They make a great couple." She replied.

"Oh my." Robyn paused.

"What's wrong?" Haruka looked perplexed.

"It's just, I didn't see that coming." Robyn chuckled.

"They make a great couple." Haruka smiled.

"I can imagine. It's just so different for me, the reality I come from you and Michiru are such a lovely couple." Robyn noted.

"Oh, are you with Sets?" Haruka asked.

"Hah, no. I'm single. I need a drink though." Robyn sighed.

"I have a minibar at my place, would you like to join me?" Haruka asked. Robyn couldn't resist her eyes. She nodded and Haruka picked her up and placed her in the passenger seat. She hopped into the driver's side and the two drove off.

##

"This food is so delicious. You have impeccable taste." Setsuna complimented.

"The wine is great, you picked well." Rubel winked.

"How are things?" She sipped her wine.

"Well my research is going well, I can't really complain. Then these weird things appeared but I haven't a clue what they are." Rubel replied.

"Yes, quite random." Sets said.

"How are you? How are your friends?" He inquired.

"Michiru and Haruka are fine as always. I'm doing alright, everyone seems to think I'm missing something in my life." She commented.

"What is that something?" Rubel cut his food.

"They think I need to get laid." Sets ate her food unaware of what she had said.

"Do you?" Rubel cocked a brow.

"Do I need to what?" Sets remained lost.

"To get laid." Rubel said. Setsuna realized what she had said, she couldn't believe she had let that slip.

"Um. Well, I…" Setsuna blushed.

"You're so cute when you're blushing." Rubel laughed.

"I...I can't believe I said that." She held her head low.

"Sets, what is it that you want from this?" Rubel placed his cutlery down.

"I had less than stellar intentions." She sighed as she gulped her wine.

"I see." Rubel clasped his hands.

"I'm so sorry, I don't this sort of thing." Setsuna replied.

"I'm willing to oblige." Rubel responded.

"I understand if you...what?" Setsuna appeared shocked.

"Yeah I'm okay with this. You obviously do need to get laid." Rubel chuckled.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this." Sets replied.

"Look, just go with it. We'll see what happens. It's not slow per se, but it'll probably be best." Rubel shrugged.

"You're okay with this?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm quite flattered. Shall we head back to my place?" Rubel placed the cash on the table and held his hand out. Setsuna still felt awkward about the situation but went with it.

##

"This place is amazing." Robyn marvelled at the wonderfully decorated living room. Art filled the walls, technology filled the voids. Beautiful furniture was featured throughout.

"Thanks. Michiru decorated it for me. I'd only have the necessities." Haruka smiled as she handed Robyn a glass of scotch.

"You're going to need to keep the bottle nearby. I'm a terrible drunk." Robyn returned the smile.

"Why did you come back?" Haruka sat down close to Robyn extending her arm around her waist.

"I did it on accident. I'm currently traveling through time and space without any direction. I don't know how to get home. I'm trying to work on my abilities in the meantime but I'm just so damn worried." Robyn explained. She easily knocked back her glass. Haruka quickly refilled it.

"That has to be rough." Haruka rubbed her lower back.

"It is. I'm so scared for my friends. I'm so upset about the betrayals I've encountered. I want to just dig into a hole alone and die." Robyn stated.

"That's...wow." Haruka took a sip.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't dump this all on you." Robyn knocked back her second glass.

"Who betrayed you?" Haruka asked.

"Prior to getting involved in all of this I was dating another Sailor Senshi. It turned out she was cheating on me with another Sailor Senshi. I discovered this after she died across multiple timelines so it was like jumping into a pool of razorblades and lemon juice." Robyn commented.

"You have it rough don't you? I'm really sorry about your ex. It's for the best." Haruka replied.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for saying all of this too. I'm terrible at my job." Robyn said.

"I think you're pretty amazing. You changed my life. Do you not see how happy I am? Michiru and Setsuna would've died without me helping them. They owe you too. People are positively affected by you." Haruka leaned in as she spoke.

"I never really thought about it like that. I feel like a giant failure. I haven't really seen any benefit from my actions." Robyn pondered.

"Do you feel better?" Haruka wondered. She refilled Robyn's glass again.

"I told you I can drink." Robyn snickered.

"I'm impressed. Beautiful women like you normally drink fruity frilly drinks and are lightweights." She smiled.

"I have thousands of years of practice." Robyn winked. She found herself very close to Haruka's face.

"Hey." Haruka whispered.

"Hello." Robyn paused.

"Can I kiss you?" Haruka politely asked.

"Uh, sure why not." Robyn soon felt Haruka's lips against hers. The two shared an extended kiss before separating.

"Wow." Robyn said.

"Sorry." Haruka replied.

"Don't be." Robyn returned to Haruka's soft lips taking the woman by surprise.

"Do you want to uh…" Haruka pulled away to catch her breath.

"Yeah why not?" Robyn grinned as she happily followed the blonde to the bedroom.

##

"Nice place." Setsuna looked around at Rubel's pad.

"It's nothing really, but thanks. It's just the basics. Art, plants, other crap to line the walls, comfy couches, and a kick ass television of course!" Rubel grinned.

"You're so silly." Setsuna chuckled.

"You're uncomfortable aren't you?" Rubel asked.

"Of course I am, I don't do this sort of thing." Setsuna sighed as she handed her coat off to Rubel.

"Well, there's no shame in it. We all have urges." Rubel grabbed some more wine and poured Pluto a glass.

"That is true. I've never done this before." Setsuna replied.

"Never had sex with a man for the sake of having sex?" Rubel asked.

"That too." Setsuna blushed again.

"Oh my goodness! You're a virgin? But you have a daughter! Wait, she's adopted." Rubel was surprised.

"It's very low on my priority list." Setsuna narrowed her eyes.

"I mean no offense, we're all different. I lost my virginity at a young age and never looked back. It's not like I'm a crazed sex fiend but I'm a man. I have urges." Rubel shrugged.

"Yeah…" Setsuna didn't know how to respond.

"Have you had a boyfriend?" He asked.

"A few. Nothing got that serious though." Setsuna noted.

"Everyone's different. There's no shame in how are you are. People are different. Robyn always seemed like the type who sleeps around but she rejected me dozens of times. She rejected a lot of other people too." Rubel explained.

"She's very surprising on certain things." Setsuna managed to smile. She missed Robyn a lot.

"Yes she's quite the enigma." Rubel poured the two some wine.

"So how do we proceed?" Setsuna nervously fidgeted with her glass.

"Well I think the best thing to do is rip off all our clothes and head to my bedroom. We could do it on the couch too, might not be comfortable for you though." Rubel suggested.

"We might as well get to it." Setsuna grabbed his hand and brought the eager man upstairs.

##

"That was amazing." Robyn buried herself into Haruka's chest. She felt so safe and her problems melted away.

"Glad I impress." Haruka snickered.

"I was great too." Robyn replied.

"Yes you were. You are amazing you know that? Whoever betrayed you was an idiot. I'd keep you forever if I could. I'd never hurt you." Haruka said.

"You're too sweet. Let's take it one step at a time." Robyn kissed her neck.

"Stay here with me Robyn. I can protect you. Setsuna and Michiru can protect you too." Haruka kissed her forehead.

"I wish it was so simple. Let's just enjoy the moment. I can probably stick around for a bit and search for any paradoxes. I will have to leave at some point though. Although…" Robyn furrowed her brow.

"What?" Haruka wondered.

"That doesn't mean I can't come back and visit." Robyn hovered over Haruka as she smugly smiled.

"You can visit me anytime." Haruka smiled back.

"Shall we?" Robyn asked.

"You read my mind." Haruka kissed her.

##

"That was fun. I hate to admit when everyone else is right, especially when it comes to my sex life." Setsuna happily sighed. Rubel held on tight while he lovingly kissed her back.

"Glad I could help." Rubel replied.

"I've been so stressed out lately." Setsuna noted.

"With your research?" He asked.

"Yes...my research." Setsuna recovered.

"I love smart women, it's sexy." Rubel commented.

"You are too kind. How's the orchestra?" Setsuna inquired.

"It's going well." Rubel resumed his touching of Setsuna as she shivered in pleasure.

"How is it with Robyn's absence?" Setsuna managed to ask in between moans.

"Oh, she's there." Rubel responded.

"What?" Setsuna immediately turned toward him.

"She's there, I mean she went on vacation for a bit but she's been back." Rubel said.

"She's back?" Setsuna grabbed her surprised suitor.

"Yeah, why don't you stop in tomorrow at practice? I'm sure she'd love to see you." Rubel suggested.

"Of course! I have to go!" Setsuna grabbed her clothes and ran out the door.

"That was odd." Rubel returned to his pillow.

"Um, I'll call you, or you call me!" Setsuna briefly returned.

##

"Guys!" Setsuna excitedly burst through the doors but found the living room empty. The kitchen was empty too. Setsuna darted for the bedroom and didn't stop to think about knocking.

"Guys!" Setsuna yelled again. She realized the two were engaged in activities as she saw Michiru's pale bare back.

"Oh hello Sets, um, what's up?" Michiru awkwardly asked.

"How was your one night stand?" Haruka joked.

"It was what I needed, you were both correct on that. Guys! Robyn is back!" Setsuna resumed her excitement.

"What?" The two shouted in unison.

"She's back!" Setsuna repeated.

"How come she hasn't contacted us?" Haruka noted the oddity of the situation.

"I would think we'd be the first people she'd contact when she came back." Michiru pondered.

"Who knows, maybe she's in danger. Maybe she's protecting us from something. You know who irrationally secretive she is." Setsuna sat down on the edge of their bed.

"We'll have to check it out in the morning." Haruka said.

"I don't think we should wait." Michiru interjected. Haruka was a little disappointed in her comment. Going to Robyn's place meant no more sexy time.

"Michiru's right! Let's go!" Setsuna ran off to her room to change. She knew Robyn would never let her live down randomly sleeping with someone.

"I'll get the keys." Haruka tossed on some clothes and headed to the garage.


	20. Chapter 21

Robyn jolted at the sudden bang coming from her front door. Curious, she peered through and saw her three friends with concerned expressions.

"Hey guys." Robyn said as she opened the door and invited the trio in. After she shut the door she found herself being tightly gripped by Setsuna.

"Where have you been? When did you get back? I was so worried about you!" Setsuna shook her.

"I've been back for a couple of days I guess, I don't really know, I woke up in my own bed one morning and returned to my life." Robyn calmly replied.

"You didn't think to contact us? We've been so worried about you!" Setsuna reminded.

"I wanted to keep a low profile in case someone came looking for me." Robyn stated. Setsuna was still not satisfied with her response.

"A phone call would've been appreciated." Setsuna loosened her grip and leaned in for a hug. Robyn looked at Neptune and Uranus for help.

"She's right, you could've called us." Haruka stated.

"You could've even sent us a text." Michiru held her arms close to her chest.

"A mental note for next time I guess." Robyn shrugged.

"So what happened?" Setsuna pried.

"I bounced from time period to time period and took out all the enemies I could. I really think the worst of the storm has blown over. I think we can all let our guard down and relax for a bit." Robyn disappeared to put some water on for tea.

"Let our guard down? Are you high or drunk?" Haruka inquired.

"Anachronistic poisonous marshes random pop up in Tokyo and you want us to relax?" Michiru ran her dainty hands through her hair. She couldn't believe the words coming out of Robyn's mouth. Did she sustain a traumatic brain injury? Her attitude about the whole situation was infuriating. The two could see the conflict and confusion brewing inside of Setsuna.

"It's a side effect of what I took care of. I expect more things like that to pop up. It's nothing serious and will dissipate shortly." Robyn meekly smiled as she poured four glasses of tea. No one was convinced.

"We should just stop our investigation then, right?" Setsuna posed.

"Yes. Let's drop the subject and move on with our lives." Robyn said. An awkward silence filled the air as the noise from the news began to fill their ears. The anchors suddenly lost their composure and began freaking out.

"Anthropologists and Archaeologists are freaking out at the sudden appearance of more than a hundred pyramids believed to be destroyed by erosion or forever hidden by sand. Nigel Smith is on the ground in Egypt to give a report. What in the world is happening Nigel?" The female anchor commented.

"Scientists, academics, and world leaders are collectively picking their jaws up from the ground in light of this monumental discovery. Tourists were enjoying a simple holiday when suddenly over a hundred pyramids and statues appeared without explanation. Fearing that a gigantic earthquake was coming many fled the area but were dumbfounded when the tremors revealed these historic sites. No one can explain this development, and everyone remains puzzled as to why second century poisonous marshes from Southwestern China recently appeared in downtown Tokyo." The frightened man explained. The trio looked back at Robyn.

"Totally fine. It will go away soon." Robyn played it down.

"That's all you have to say? Damn it Robyn, your job is to make sure this doesn't happen!" Setsuna became livid.

"Time is catching up with itself. We've done a lot of altering to the timeline and it's safe to assume that the world is catching up with everything we've done. It'll calm down and it'll be fine. There's no point in worrying about something we can't control." Robyn snapped back.

"No, this isn't right. This shouldn't be happening. You have one job and it's to prevent history from being altered and anachronisms. Seriously Robyn, we need to fix this!" The usually level-handed Setsuna continued to scream at her close friend.

"It's not my problem. I'm tired. I've been doing all the dirty work. I want to lay low for awhile you know?" She hissed.

"Not your problem? Lay low? What the fuck Robyn, grow up and take some responsibility. You're normally on top of this and would be freaking out right now. What happened to you?" Setsuna pleaded.

"I came to my senses. I'm tired of being the universe's punching bag. I'm tired of having to deal with this shit. I'm tired Setsuna. Leave me the fuck alone. It's been great but the three of you need to leave me the fuck alone. I'll call you guys if and when I decide to return to action." Robyn herded the trio to her front door and slammed it in their faces. They were quite surprised to say the least.

"What just happened?" Michiru wondered.

"I think she finally snapped." Haruka commented.

"Something's not right." Setsuna mumbled as she stormed off.

"Robyn is acting much more insufferable than lately." Haruka said.

"She's stressed out. I can't imagine I'd be all sunshine and rainbows if I watched my significant other and friends continuously die, or learn my love had been cheating on me." Michiru sighed. Neither of them wanted to defend or justify Robyn's words or actions but something deeper was going on.

##

"I'm surprised you called." Rei noted as she took a seat in Setsuna's living room. It was tough ignoring the elephant in the room for the three and the last thing they wanted was to drag to the Inner Senshi into their affairs but speaking with Rei could be helpful.

"Why's that? I think we get along pretty well." Setsuna placed some cookies on the table. Everyone ignored the fact that they were burnt.

"You drew a pretty bold line in the sand about this situation and making sure that the Inner Senshi stay out of your way." Rei countered.

"I needed some input. I know you've been thinking about what's going on." Setsuna sighed.

"Of course I have, it's been tough keeping it from the group. Makoto and Ami are concerned, Minako and Usagi are…oblivious." Rei narrowed her eyes.

"How's Hotaru?" Setsuna inquired, she missed her daughter but needed to ensure her safety.

"She misses you guys a lot. We've been keeping her busy. Who can complain about Disney and Hello Kitty?" The three awkwardly smiled.

"I couldn't complain about that if I were a kid." Haruka smirked.

"I'd be in heaven!" Michiru chimed in.

"Usagi and Minako must be really happy." Setsuna joked.

"You have no idea." Rei sighed.

"So what has the fire been saying?" Haruka returned the conversation to serious.

"That Sailor Sun woman, she's in a lot of turmoil right now. She has a lot of rage. I worry that she's going to take it out on us. Each day that goes by and the more volatile she becomes." Rei sipped her tea and bit into the horribly massacred cookies but hid her disgust. Setsuna was obviously torn by the whole thing.

"It would make sense, we visited her yesterday and all she said was how she was tired of doing dirty work and wanted to rest. I understand where she's coming from but the Sun I know would internalize it and take care of business." Setsuna lamented.

"Then she'd get super drunk." Haruka added.

"And sleep with lots of random people." Michiru said.

"Yeah, she gets the job done but she's a disaster." Setsuna sighed.

"Keep an eye on her." Rei replied.

"Oh you know we will. Michiru's got an audition with her band and we're pretty sure she'll get in. Haruka and I will then spy on her in shifts while the other does some more research. It's calm now but I know Majesto will resurface soon. We'll be ready to handle the situation." Setsuna explained.

"Like I said the last time we met, I trust that you, Neptune, and Uranus can handle it. It's not hard to hide the news from the Senshi, but eventually they're going to figure out something is amiss." Rei hugged the trio before departing.

"No more baking for you Sets." Haruka said after she almost choked on a bitter cookie.

"Oh my, these are terrible cookies. No wonder Rei didn't eat any or want to take any home with her." Michiru choked.

"I was a little distracted." Setsuna chuckled.

##

Robyn and Haruka eventually pulled themselves out of bed to meet up with Michiru and Setsuna. She was nervous, as with each interaction with each time's version of the Outer Senshi.

"Robyn, it's nice to meet you finally. I've been watching you travel through space. I'm glad you're still in one peace." Setsuna warmly said. So far so good Robyn thought.

"It's nothing really, just doing my job." Robyn deflected.

"What have you learned so far?" Michiru asked.

"Well my traveling companion and I have been bouncing around looking for clues and eliminating enemies along the way. I'm trying to get home but I can't seem to find the way." Robyn explained.

"We can't really help you out there, we can offer our assistance in other ways." Michiru replied.

"We owe a lot to you really, if you hadn't abruptly shown up we'd ben down Uranus and wouldn't have made it out of our battle with Mistress 9." Setsuna commented.

"Yeah Haruka mentioned that, I'm still not convinced that I do things to help people." Robyn said.

"Look at this world, we're currently in a state of peace. It's great. We do fear for our next opponent but what is the point in obsessing over something that hasn't happened yet?" Haruka said.

"Peace, what a luxury." Robyn slinked in her chair.

"I know you're upset you can't help your friends but they're strong people. They will be able to hold their own until you return." Setsuna gripped Robyn's hand tightly.

"I know they'll be okay. They shouldn't have to fight this by themselves. This is my mess." Robyn replied.

"She's so deflated." Nancielle jumped in.

"Who are you?" Setsuna inquired.

"Nancielle, Robyn's twin. I am Sailor Cosmos. I've been aiding Robyn in her journey to return home. She hasn't come home to the hotel room in a couple of days so I got worried. I'm glad she's not causing problems." Nancielle smirked.

"You checked all the bars didn't you?" Robyn smirked back.

"Of course! Imagine how worried I was when the bartenders told me they hadn't seen you period. Where have you been?" Nancielle wondered.

"I had some much needed rest." Robyn winked.

"I wouldn't say there was much sleeping." Haruka noted. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, too much information. I forgot about the whore side of you. Sadly, we need to get going." Nancielle motioned.

"I don't want to leave. I think we should stay a couple more days and learn what this world has to offer us in terms of our fight." Robyn reasoned.

"No, we should get going. You never know when we're going to make it back to your correct reality." Nancielle added.

"They got it, I need some time to collect myself and work on my fighting techniques. What's the rush Nancielle?" Robyn wondered.

"Whatever, fine, we can stay a couple of days." Nancielle whined.

"Great! Now let's get some sparring done. I need to brush up on my combat skills. I have been disappointed in my performances as of late." Robyn excitedly dashed off.

##

"What is it like Robyn, to be all alone in your fight." Michiru randomly asked.

"You get over the loneliness. I have been by myself for thousands of years. I've fought battles and wars you all have never heard of in order to protect the evil from reaching Setsuna. It's been my job for my entire life and I'm used to it. I wish the circumstances were better but I've been enjoying my time with the Outer Senshi." Robyn rambled. The three could sense the void in her heart. Nancielle couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I couldn't imagine a life without Setsuna." Michiru sighed.

"I couldn't imagine a life without my Terra, but she turned out to be two-timing me the whole time. I often think that I was blind to her transgressions. I put my life on the line for her and the Sailor Asteroids and they turned out to be a good bunch, minus the one who were backstabbers. They're gone now, erased from history. They have normal lives and will never know of their fates in different dimensions. I guess a life of ignorance is as a blissful as they say." Robyn sighed.

"Someone's been hurt." Setsuna said.

"Cry me a river Robyn." Nancielle walked off.

"What's her problem?" Haruka inquired.

"She's bitter that I was given Sun's powers or something. I don't really know. It's not like it's something she should be upset about. There's no glitz and glamor, just heartbreak. She'll get over it. Some of us don't get a choice in becoming a Sailor Senshi." Robyn explained.

"No, but we take it in stride." Setsuna patted Robyn on the shoulder.

"Where will you go when everything is said and done?" Michiru asked.

"Back to my post, where I belong I guess. I haven't really thought about it. I worry about the present and not the past or the future." Robyn responded.

"A good place to keep your eyes on." Haruka lightly poked the fiery Senshi.

"I'm having fun in the interim." She winked.


	21. Chapter 22

"Have you noticed anything different with Robyn?" Setsuna asked Rubel.

"That girl has gone through so many transformations since I met her so I can't quite say. She is drinking less, maybe she's going through withdrawal?" He thought.

"It's weird, something feels off." She commented.

"There's bizarre happenings in the world and you're fixated on Robyn? I mean; I'm totally scared the world is ending." Rubel nervously replied.

"Oh the world will be fine. We've been through worse." Setsuna internally smiled, as she knew Rubel had no idea of what she has fended off from attacking the universe. He will likely never know. In the distance her phone beeped. A text from Michiru appeared.

"Saw Robyn at the portal. Don't know what is up. Keeps coming and going, Haruka and I are going to follow her." Setsuna scowled at the news. Of course Robyn is acting suspiciously.

"Something wrong?" Rubel sat up from the bed.

"Hotaru is being fussy. I need to go. I'm sorry, let's do this again soon." She grabbed her clothes and ran to the door.

"Kay…bye!" He responded unable to grasp the randomness of her departure. It was well after an appropriate hour for her daughter to be awake let alone eating. He shrugged and returned to his satin sheets.

##

"Where do you think she's going?" Setsuna joined the duo near the portal.

"We're not sure but she's been coming and going enough for us to be concerned. Wasn't she thrown into the throngs of time and space? Why would she be so eager to return to the portal?" Michiru wondered.

"Maybe she's coping by visiting the past?" Haruka posed.

"It just seems so odd that she would come and go in plain clothes. Why hasn't she transformed? Of course it's going to look weird if an average person keeps coming and going." Setsuna reasoned.

"What should we do?" Michiru inquired.

"She's been keeping a distance. We need to lure her to the house and keep tabs on her again." Haruka said.

"She won't return any of my calls." Setsuna shrugged.

"How do we get her attention? I think we should kidnap her. I mean not literally, but we need to coerce her into coming over and then we not let her leave. Oh my goodness that sounds so terrible out loud." Michiru chuckled.

"Yeah why don't we drug her too?" Haruka poked her girlfriend.

"Haruka! We're terrible!" The three broke out in a fit of giggles.

"We could meet her at a club and get her incredibly intoxicated." Haruka said.

"How do we get her there though? She seems to be ignoring all of us." Michiru replied.

"We could get Rubel to bring her. We could all dress sexily. She can't say no to scantily clad women." Setsuna stated.

"Sounds like a good plan. By the way, what did you tell Rubel?" Haruka asked.

"I told him Hotaru was being-oh dear, what a poor excuse. Whatever, it's not like he knows anything about children anyway. I could've told him she was teething and he wouldn't have said anything." Setsuna explained.

"Smart man, kind of dense though." Michiru said.

"Seems to be a common theme." Haruka nodded. Robyn's phone rings and she quickly scans the phone to determine whether or not to answer.

"Yeah?" She curtly replies, "Everything is set. I think it's time."

"Whom is she talking to?" Setsuna wondered aloud.

"Sounds pretty ominous." Haruka agreed.

"I'm on my way." Robyn ended the call and walked through the portal.

"It's definitely not good, and shady." Michiru noted.

"There's nothing to do but wait I suppose." Setsuna shrugged.

"We might as well go home. I'm kind of hungry. We can sort this out in the morning." Haruka said.

"Oh we should totally eat some ice cream or make brownies. Sets, you're not allowed to bake anymore though." Michiru teased. The three descended into the darkness.

##

The Outer Senshi plus Robyn decided to go for a picnic at the beach on a beautiful day. Nancielle declined the offer stating she had a migraine.

"Boy, Nancy's missing one hell of a day." Robyn sprawled out on the towel in her virtually non-existent bikini.

"Her loss." Haruka smiled.

"The sea is so active today, The Ocean screams of horror but I cannot understand why." Michiru noted as she opened a wine bottle.

"Odd, not a cloud in the sky and everyone appears to be enjoying the weather." Setsuna shrugged, her dark green one piece didn't leave much to the imagination. Michiru mirrored Robyn's taste wearing a blue and white swirled bikini. Haruka wore short shorts and a loose fitting tee shirt.

"The winds are a bit confused, but let's enjoy the time we have." Haruka pulled out a sandwich.

"Uh…the sun is shining brightly." Robyn said, the trio turned and raised a brow, "Hey, it is not so clear cut with the Sun. The surface is hot and there are always solar flares…it's a hot volatile mess."

"Fair enough." Haruka rubbed Robyn's back.

"This is the best vacation I've ever had." Robyn sighed.

"So how do you do it?" Michiru asked.

"Well, I keep myself busy. I often visit random times and places to keep myself amused. Sets and I would often cross paths in history." She smiled.

"I do miss Robyn a lot." Setsuna looked up at the Sun as it shined brightly.

"She misses you too sweetie." Michiru kissed her girlfriend.

"I'm sure this world's Sailor Sun is amazing, free from all of the torment I've experienced. She has no idea.

"No, and that makes you so much stronger. Robyn is surely experiencing all of this but is paralyzed from stasis." Setsuna explained.

"Yeah, poor thing. Pass me some of that fruit salad!" Robyn excitedly lunged for the tropical fruits. The group shared a laugh.

"So who wants to go on a jet-ski ride?" Michiru excitedly offered.

"Me!" The two blondes replied.

"You three go, I'll hold down the snacks." Setsuna didn't even finish her sentence before the others ran off.

"Ah youth." Setsuna relaxed with her wine.

"I'm totally going to blow you guys off into the distance!" Robyn reeved her engine.

"We'll see about that!" Haruka smiled.

"You're seriously taunting the Goddess of the Sea?" Michiru shouted.

"Yeah, you could say I'm a bit of a hot head!" Robyn joked.

"You're killing me with those puns." Haruka laughed. The three raced around the water for nearly a half of an hour before walking back to Setsuna who had tanned in the meantime.

"Sets you want to join us for some beach volleyball?" Michiru smiled.

"I think you and I could show the blondes a thing or two about defeat." She beamed. The four fondly enjoyed their time knocking around the volleyball. Many serves were served and there were many dives into the warm sand. The day had come to a close and the sun was setting on the horizon. Each girl had changed into something more appropriate for the chillier temperature as the Sun fell below the horizon. The red, orange, and yellow skies turned to dark blue as the Moon had risen.

"I want this to never end." Robyn sighed.

"Who says it has to?" Setsuna asked. Robyn tilted her head in confusion.

"Stay with us here in our world." Michiru offered.

"You'd be so much happier." Haruka commented.

"I wish I could, but I can't. I have people depending on me." Robyn slinked in her seat. She wanted to accept their offer so badly but couldn't shirk her duties. People were in danger and there were dangerous people on the loose. She knew that they would find her and make her suffer even more.

"Why not?" Haruka pressed.

"I can't put you guys in harms way like that. Majesto knows where I am and he will spend eternity making me suffer. I couldn't live with myself if anyone else got hurt. I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to protect the people that I put in danger in the first place. It's been lovely; I've enjoyed every single minute. I will come back." Robyn weakly smiled. The Outer Senshi knew she was right. The rest of the night they grilled food by the ocean and enjoyed the oceanic breeze. This vacation was just what Robyn needed to recharge her batteries. She felt more energetic than ever and felt that she could take on Majesto and his cohorts once and for all.

"Oh darn, guess we have to head back to town." Michiru pointed to the clouds. The rain started drizzling before anyone could react. The air filled with giggles as the troupe excitedly skipped through town soaking wet.

"Looks like we have some enemies up ahead." Setsuna sighed.

"Friends that slay together stay together!" Robyn excitedly replied. The others nodded and each transformed. As they stepped closer each noticed something quite amiss.

"There are a lot of them." Michiru noted.

"It's no problem, a dozen, a hundred, a thousand…they won't stop us!" Haruka shouted.

"We are the powerful Senshi after all." It was the first time in a long time that Robyn had been excited for battle. She couldn't help but feel more comfortable with the Outer Senshi giving her assistance. It felt right. It would feel even more right if she was with her team of Outer Senshi but no matter, in due time she figured. The four charged immediately vanquishing dozens of enemies left and right.

"Dead Scream." Setsuna whispered before taking out a row of enemies.

"Deep Submerge!" Michiru screamed taking down a couple of pillars crushing the Shadow Monsters.

"World Shaking!" Haruka yelled splitting the Earth as enemies fell through.

"Solar Flare!" Robyn screeched as she blinded countless others. While they were plowing through enemies it didn't seem like they were getting anywhere.

"They keep coming." Haruka commented.

"We have to find the generator." Michiru deduced.

"Or the person summoning them…" Setsuna thought.

"I…" Robyn couldn't speak, she knew who was behind this. Did Majesto really follow her here? Two figures appeared from the darkness. It was the forlorn woman that had thrown her into the unknown abyss, Tura Krave. Standing next to her was a mechanical maniac named Aceros. She had kept close tabs on him for many years. He willingly sold his body to science and was now made up mostly of metal. Had they followed Robyn here? How? Her heart sunk in her chest; they had followed her energy signature. How foolish she thought, how careless could she be?

"Who are those people?" Haruka wondered.

"How did they get here?" Michiru asked.

"Robyn?" Setsuna saw Robyn's fearful pale face.

"They followed me here. Damn it, how stupid and dense can I be?" Robyn sighed.

"It's alright, we'll take care of them!" Haruka yelled as she charged ahead, the others followed. Robyn hesitated.

"For once the watched has been watching the watcher!" Aceros laughed. The metal in his voice made him sound even more inhuman than he was.

"Well it's about damn time I rip your engine apart." Robyn scowled.

"Bring it on." Aceros winked his human eye before chainsaws appeared from his forearms.

"Like I'm scared." Robyn replied. His pecks opened to reveal a machine gun.

"How about now?" He inquired.

"Maybe just a little…" Robyn quickly retreated behind a pillar. Haruka tried with all of her might to make a dent with the Space Buster Sword but to no avail, Aceros knocked her aside like a ragdoll.

"Haruka!" Michiru and Setsuna screamed.

"I'm alright…I'll be okay…" Haruka found herself in the strong arms of Robyn lifting her from the slick ground.

"You and the others need to retreat. I can take TK and Aceros on." Robyn ordered.

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you alone with these guys!" Haruka countered.

"Haruka listen to me, you and the others need to get the fuck out of here or I will make you. These people are insane and will torture you. I will drive them off. Trust me please." Robyn begged.

"I'm not leaving you, no matter what and I know Michiru and Setsuna won't abandon you either." Haruka pushed off of Robyn to ready her next attack. Robyn cursed under her breath. Tura Krave was harder than the Outer Senshi thought. She seamlessly slipped in and out of the shadows to ambush them. Her subordinates took care of most of the work.

"There are so many of them!" Michiru whimpered.

"We can do this. I believe in you, I believe in us." Setsuna held her girlfriend close. Michiru nodded and the two jumped back into battle. Robyn and Haruka fought closely with Aceros careful to dodge the blades coming from his arms. The man would never tire, but he was slow. The two had the element of speed and needed to use it to their advantage. Haruka taunted Aceros while she lured him underneath a pedestrian overpass at the mall they had been fighting at this whole time. Once he walked under the structure Robyn was there for her side of the plan. Using her hands she quickly heated up the support beams, melting them. The overpass gave way and crushed the mechanical monster. Robyn jumped down and looked over the beaten and battered Uranus. They were covered in dust, bruises, and scratches but one less enemy was on their mind.

"He's strong but not smart." Robyn snickered.

"See, we can help." Haruka patted Sailor Sun on the back. She was relieved that no one had been seriously wounded but still had a nagging suspicion that the worst had yet to come.

"I think I know two beautiful women who could use some assistance." Robyn playfully winked as the two joined Neptune and Pluto.


	22. Chapter 23

"This woman is powerful!" Setsuna panted. Defeating waves upon waves of these Shadow Monsters was starting to take a toll on the duo.

"TK has some pretty obvious weaknesses. I have heard that she is extremely sensitive to water." Robyn looked at Michiru.

"Got it." Michiru positioned herself and launched her attack on Tura Krave knocking her down from the higher floor. She crashed into the ground and most of the Shadow Monsters dissipated.

"And the other guy?" Setsuna asked.

"He's gone." Haruka said.

"Looks like we're done here. Good job everyone." Setsuna wiped some dust from her arm and skirt.

"Not quite." A woman's voice echoed through the rain as a figure clapping emerged from the distance.

"Who the fuck now?" Robyn cracked her knuckles. Her patience was running low.

"I'm impressed that you all were able to defeat my soldiers, but you're not quite done. I wish that we could handle this on better terms." A familiar face emerged from the darkness. All four had to pick their jaws up from the ground. A wildfire spread throughout Robyn's body. She was so enraged that her vision began turning black and fireballs appeared in her fists.

"We can make this simple or difficult. Hand over your Transformation Pens and you will all live. If you try to fight me you will surely and swiftly be defeated. The choice is yours." Nancielle commanded.

"Nancielle stop this nonsense, join us and we can defeat evil together." Setsuna pleaded.

"What did Majesto do to coax you to his team?" Michiru asked.

"We can help you." Haruka stated.

"It's touching really, but I'm a member of Majesto's team of my own volition. There's no point in trying to convince me to defect." Nancielle smirked.

"You cunt!" Robyn shrieked. Nancielle was even surprised by Robyn's outburst.

"Excuse me?" Nancielle paused.

"You heard me! You're a goddamn cunt!" Robyn screamed.

"That's not nice language dear sister." Nancielle huffed.

"You are scum, I will kill you so hard you die a dozen fiery deaths!" Robyn continued her outburst. The Outer Senshi did the best to wrangle Robyn before she tore someone's head off. The trio tried to remain optimistic in their plan to win over Nancielle.

"Please, all of this is your fault. You should be angry at yourself." Nancielle said.

"How is this my fault? Why is all of this being pinned on me? What the fuck did I do? I was doing my goddamn job and now everyone wants me to pound sand but honestly, what did I do to deserve this?" Robyn furiously yelled. She was being blamed for all the awful things but couldn't remember what she did.

"In my case your offense was being named Sailor Sun over me." Nancielle replied.

"What?" Robyn paused.

"You were picked as Sailor Sun over me and I'm still really pissed off about it. It wasn't fair! I was the one who was being trained for Chronos' decision and then he picked you! That motherfucker! And you Sailor Pluto, I blame his decision on you too." Nancielle pointed at Setsuna.

"Me?" Pluto furrowed her brow.

"Yes you! You told Chronos that I was untrustworthy and had blackness in my heart!" Nancielle responded.

"Because you have a black heart!" Pluto yelled back.

"I didn't exactly have a great upbringing. My parents made me train constantly and I resented it but I wanted that position! Then they gave it to that bitch over there who had no inkling of desire for the job!" Nancielle explained.

"It's a really shitty job! I spend how many hundreds of years floating around BY MYSELF I should add." Robyn fired back.

"But it should be my job! I wouldn't be miserable! I would love every second of it! You're an ungrateful bitch! You're an undeserving one too!" Nancielle screamed.

"What the fuck is the point of this Nancielle? You had darkness in your heart and wanted the position for nothing but power!" She shouted. Nancielle was undeterred by her comments.

"The point is that I should be Sailor Sun and I'm not. I'm going to kill you and your friends unless they surrender their powers to me. Then Majesto and I are going to take over the universe." Nancielle took a loud, deep breath to collect herself.

"And I'm just going to let you do that?" Robyn raised her brow.

"If you had any sense you would." Nancielle noted.

"Do you realize how fucking crazy you sound?" Robyn retorted.

"Not too crazy. I mean I know it's crazy, but I think I sound reasonably crazy." Nancielle thought for a moment.

"If we hand over our powers then every incarnation of us loses their powers." Setsuna made sure Michiru and Haruka understood the gravity of the situation.

"Yes. That's kind of the point." Nancielle replied.

"Then the decision isn't hard." Michiru sighed. Haruka nodded.

"If you don't hand them over I will kill each and every one of you and make you suffer. Are you prepared for that?" Nancielle posed.

"We're not surrendering our powers to a madwoman." Haruka countered.

"We're Sailor Senshi; sworn to protect the universe, not our own interests." Setsuna join in.

"We will defeat you and rid the world of your evilness." Michiru said.

"Okay, well looks like you guys made your decision then." Nancielle pulled out her staff and held it into the sky. A light pierced through the darkness as Tura Krave and Aceros arose from their deathbeds to fight anew.

"You guys get out of here." Robyn ordered.

"We're not going anywhere." Setsuna quickly replied.

"We're not abandoning you." Haruka said.

"We're a team." Michiru added.

"I have this handled." Robyn easily caught Aceros' fists and pushed back. The heat from her hands began melting his. A wave of panic spread over his face as she ripped his robotic arms from his body in one swift movement. He had lived for a total of five minutes before Robyn made scrap metal out of him.

"You're messing with the wrong bitch Nancielle! I am so fed up with all of idiotic behavior. I'm going to fucking destroy you!" Robyn threatened as she began beating Tura Krave's Shadow Monsters with Aceros' arm. It was then that Nancielle realized she had provoked the wrong Sailor Senshi.

"You know I'm kind of glad Robyn is on our side." Michiru noted as she fought off the monsters.

"Why's that?" Haruka asked between breaths.

"Did you just see what she did to Aceros?" Michiru noted.

"She is a servant of the Sun." Setsuna said. While Robyn was off smashing Tura Krave into various hard objects the Outer Senshi found themselves being slowed down and trapped by mysterious black goo that layered the ground.

"What the fuck is this?" Haruka couldn't pull her boots from the sludge.

"Not good is what it is!" Michiru screamed.

"Damn it, this is the work of Sailor Cosmos." Pluto swore.

"Yes, it's a trick I picked up from the original Sailor Cosmos. I'm tired and on a deadline so I need to speed things up." Nancielle sauntered over to the trapped scouts. Robyn remained a little distracted as she ensured the deaths of Aceros and Tura Krave before she stopped and noticed her friends in peril.

"Robyn, Outer Senshi, I am giving you one last opportunity to spare yourselves." Nancielle said.

"The answer is still a resounding fuck you." Haruka hissed.

"We're not surrendering to scum like you!" Michiru yelled.

"You're going to pay for this." Setsuna replied.

"I'm not the ones who are being trapped in black ooze." Nancielle laughed as the darkness encased the three scouts. Robyn tried to free them but found herself being locked out by an energy shield.

"Nancielle stop this now!" Robyn slammed her fists against the shield.

"Fuck no, I am so close!" Nancielle responded.

"You're going to really regret this. I want to emphasize that if you continue this shit I am really going to cause you a lot of pain. Did you see what I did to Aceros and TK? I will do a hell of a lot more to you just so we're clear on that. Let them go and the damage from the beating you will receive will be minimal." Robyn calmly explained.

"Oh no, why would I quit when I have the upper hand?" Nancielle cocked her brow causing Robyn to furiously punch the shield. The dark ooze sapped the Sailor Senshi of their power. Robyn could hear their screams of pain as their powers were draining.

"Guys this is going to hurt but please bear with me." Robyn laid her hand on the black liquid and set it aflame as the flames spread before the pressure caused the shield to explode. The force knocked Nancielle away and the ooze let the Senshi free before sapping them of their powers. Robyn rushed to their sides. Haruka and Michiru had been killed from the explosion but Setsuna held on to life.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. That was a bad idea. I am such a failure as a protector." Robyn sobbed.

"Robyn…you saved us. You saved our powers, you will save the universe." Setsuna coughed.

"What?" Robyn gave pause.

"You prevented Nancielle from achieving her goal of stealing our powers. Your Outer Senshi are now safe. You must return to them and settle the score. I have faith in you. Have faith in yourself and your abilities. You were chosen to be Sailor Sun for a reason. Always remember that." Setsuna rambled.

"Sets…" Robyn held Sailor Pluto close.

"They love you, we love you. Our time was short but know that we love you and cherished every moment." Setsuna said.

"I enjoyed it too, I love you all more than you will ever know." Robyn offered a weak smile through her tears.

"Then make that bitch pay." Setsuna noted before she succumbed to her injuries. Robyn gently placed her on the ground and took stock of what had happened. Nancielle staggered from the concrete hole she was thrown into as she regained her composure.

"Goddamn…my head." Nancielle placed her throbbing head in her hands. Robyn walked up to her and held her up by her neck.

"What was I saying earlier? Oh yeah, I'm going to fucking torture you." Robyn snarled as she tightened her grip around Nancielle's neck.

"I told you there would be consequences for not obliging!" Nancielle punched Robyn in her side loosing her grip on Nancielle and the two fell to the ground.

"There will be consequences alright!" Robyn pulled herself up and smashed Nancielle's face into the ground. Nancielle grabbed her arms and the two began to weakly wrestle. Both appeared heavily injured.

"Stop now!" Robyn moaned in pain.

"Never!" Nancielle mumbled.

"You're going to pay!" Robyn weakly mouthed.

"Someone sounds defeated." Nancielle sighed.

"Not a chance!" Robyn tried to reach for Haruka's sword or something to finish off the vile enemy.

"Looking for something?" Nancielle held the blade. She slashed Robyn across the chest. It was enough for Robyn to de-transform.

"Ouch!" Robyn recoiled in pain.

"Hey Robyn, look what I got." Nancielle smirked as she wiggled Robyn's Transformation Pen.

"You wouldn't dare!" Robyn yelled.

"I dare." Nancielle dropped the Transformation Pen to the ground and smashed it with her staff. She kicked the replica Sun to Robyn's feet. Robyn felt deflated as she felt the power escape from her body. She could officially now be considered useless.

"I told you I'd make you suffer!" Nancielle hissed.

"You went too far this time Nancielle! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into! Majesto is using you!" Robyn pleaded.

"Like I'm going to believe a thing you have to say. You're nothing now, you're just Robyn Meru, colossal failure of the universe." Nancielle said.

"I will not stand by and watch you destroy the universe!" Robyn shouted.

"You're right, you won't." Nancielle slashed Robyn once again before kicking her through an open time portal back into the mysterious abyss from which she came originally.

"Fucking finally." Nancielle limped into the portal headed in a different direction.

##

The trio was eating dinner when a wave of fear suddenly crept over them. Setsuna nervously dropped her fork.

"Sets?" Haruka looked up from her food and Michiru placed her glass back on the table.

"Did you feel that?" Setsuna asked.

"Feel what?" Michiru inquired.

"Not a thing." Haruka commented.

"Something horrible has just happened. Setsuna made a mad dash for her phone. Robyn's energy signature up and disappeared in a moment, she panicked and dialed Robyn.

"Hello?" Robyn answered.

"Robyn?" Setsuna asked.

"What's up Sets?" She replied.

"Are you okay? Are you in danger?" Setsuna pressed.

"Um…I'm watching a movie and I just made popcorn." Robyn noted.

"Enjoy it then." Setsuna smiled and ended the call. Uranus and Neptune appeared bewildered.

"Sets, what's going on?" Michiru inquired.

"I felt Robyn's powers disappear from time and space. I was worried she was in danger or worse…." She trailed off.

"And?" Haruka asked on cue.

"She's watching a movie and just made popcorn." Setsuna blinked at the outlandish response.

"How anticlimactic." Haruka noted.

"Maybe she turned them off as a cloaking maneuver?" Michiru thought.

"It's possible. I'm a little on edge…" Setsuna returned to her seat.

"We're all a little on edge, let's enjoy each day until we have to confront the enemy." Haruka nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Setsuna agreed.


	23. Author Note

You may have noticed that the Author's Note chapters disappear after awhile. I apologize if the chapter reshuffling affected anything. I'm not going to do that anymore. However, I am on a writing streak! Watch out! Lots happening now that we're getting into the plot. As always PM me if you have questions or suggestions!


	24. Chapter 24

Robyn lands on another floating platform passing through space. She notices the woman she encountered from her previous fall through the dark abyss.

"Lady?" Robyn mumbled; she held her stomach tightly to try and stop the bleeding.

"I am Lady, but I am not the Lady you know." She coolly responded.

"I don't…care…kind of dying here…" Robyn mumbled.

"Let me heal you." Lady walked over and crouched down by Robyn's side and placed her hands gently on her blood stained clothes. A light appeared and the wounds healed.

"Thanks. I owe you one. What were you saying before about being Lady but not being Lady?" Robyn asked.

"You are welcome. Yes, I am Lady but I am not the Lady you know. I am the Lady that exists on this plane of existence." She noted.

"So I'm in another dimension?" Robyn rhetorically inquired.

"Yes. You have once again deviated from your timeline of origin." She nodded.

"Well fuck." Robyn sighed.

"Quite the predicament, yes. However, there are more dire circumstances that are pressing." Lady commented.

"Pressing matters?" Robyn cocked her brow.

"Your existence on timelines in which you should not exist or exist as a duplicate are becoming plagued with anomalies," Lady started, "Anachronisms have begun appearing on your correct timeline in the correct dimension."

"What sort of anachronisms?" She wondered.

"I cannot see outside of my timeline but I understand you were in Ancient China not too long ago." Lady said.

"How did you…oh." Robyn realized that while history had remained intact, Nancy and Robyn's mere presence had fucked up the timeline.

"It is not too much of an issue at the moment as the anachronisms are not harming anyone but if you continue bouncing around the portals you will open up all the worlds to bigger issues." Lady contemplated.

"Great, I'm so tired of this bullshit." She sighed once more.

"Of course there are other problems too." Lady rambled.

"Of course there are more problems. Robyn fussed with her once shiny locks that had dulled from the stress.

"Your powers have been destroyed and you are in a weakened state. It is possible that you could die from passing through another portal. There is also a high probability that you will never see your actual timeline again." Lady explained.

"Shit." Robyn knew her words to be true. Traveling through time and space required more power than the average person held. Most of Setsuna and her ability to travel so freely were based on their superior strength as Sailor Senshi. Furthermore, having her Transformation Pen destroyed weakened her.

"While I cannot guide you on this journey I can offer some words of advice." Lady interjected.

"I welcome any and all advice." Robyn responded.

"So much of Majesto's strategy depends on setting up your fall from grace. If you were to somehow get ahold of yourself in the future before you make your transformation it will alleviate all of the stress that currently exists on the continuums. Get to the future with enough time to stop yourself from devolving into a heartless fiend." Lady thought.

"Wait…I've been there before. There was a timeline in which I had been eliminated for being so evil." Robyn had a moment of clarity.

"Yes, and there is a timeline in which you aren't vanquished. That will solve a part of your problem." Lady noted.

"Yes, yes it would." She nodded in agreement.

"You are not an evil individual in this incarnation. Steal the powers of one of your evil alter egos." Lady opined.

"If I succeed on these different planes, will everything work out in my timeline?" She asked with her friends' well being in mind.

"I cannot say for sure so I will not answer." Lady opened a portal for Robyn to pass through.

"What are my odds?" Robyn took a deep breath.

"99% chance of success but once you pass through this portal it will continue to drop or you will randomly meet your fate. Make no mistake, these portals will kill you eventually." Lady instructed.

"Alright then. Thanks for your help. I'm sure we'll meet again." Robyn offered a small smile as she jumped through the portal.

##

"Italian news outlets are reporting that the Coliseum in Rome has been restored to its former glory stumping everyone. Scientists and politicians alike wonder if this is a mere coincidence or if all of these changes are happening for a reason. No one can give an explanation other than there is an organization that is making all of these monuments appear new. There are many conspiracy theories floating around." A concerned reporter said.

"Well this sucks." Haruka sipped her coffee.

"I don't get it, what's causing all of this?" Michiru poked around her plate of fruit.

"Robyn would know the answer." Setsuna swilled her cup of tea.

"Yeah, she's kind of ignoring us at the moment." Haruka reminded the group.

"I'm telling you, we have to drug her." Michiru couldn't help but crack a smile at the idea.

"I think we're going to have to at this point. Maybe we can get some of that truth serum they use on spies." Setsuna joked.

"I think we should use violence to interrogate her. She has a punchable face." Haruka chimed in.

"She does, I love her, but she's so smug and arrogant." Michiru agreed.

"In the thousands of years I've known her I can tell you that you've only seen a very small part of her overall personality. With that being said, I do want to slap some sense back into her." Setsuna noted.

"Spicy Setsuna, I love it." Michiru cackled.

"So we going to do this or not?" Haruka asked.

"I'll talk it over with Rubel later." Setsuna put on her lab coat and headed to work. It was hard for her to concentrate with all the uncertainty and chaos.

"She's like a whole new woman." Michiru commented.

"All these booty calls with Rubel…she's getting her groove back." Haruka said and two burst into laughter.

##

"Ugh." Robyn pulled herself from the concrete she had landed on. She took a look around, she deduced she was in Tokyo but something wasn't quite right. She made note of all the armed military officials walking through the streets. She looked up and saw a sign for a bar. "Perfect." She mouthed and headed upstairs.

"Welcome to Fate." The Michiru doppelganger said.

"What?" Robyn was caught off guard.

"This bar is named Fate. What can I get you? You look like you could use a drink." She warmly greeted.

"You have no idea, surprise me but make it stiff and a triple." Robyn ordered.

"A triple stiff? You must have a high tolerance." Michiru fussed with a bottle of Absinthe before placing the cup in front of her.

"I'm probably an alcoholic but it's not really on my list of priorities at the moment. I'm going through a really rough time." Robyn sighed and dropped her drink back quickly. She signaled for Michiru to refill.

"Relationship problems? Job issues?" Michiru inquired.

"All of the above and then some." Robyn took another shot.

"Well you can tell me if you'd like. I can keep a secret." Michiru winked. Robyn had always had a strong attraction to Michiru. She was completely off limits in her timeline but it's fair game now.

"My girlfriend cheated on me with a close friend and I more or less had my job taken away from me. I'm also pretty far from home and am generally depressed about the situation." Robyn rambled.

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that. Here, have another one." She poured more green liquid into Robyn's glass.

"What about you?" Robyn looked up. She felt so safe in those turquoise eyes.

"I'm a bartender, I like my job a lot. In my spare time I play for the orchestra." Michiru said.

"No kidding, I am with a performing troupe too. What do you play?" Robyn knew the answer but played the fool.

"Violin. What do you play? Where do you play?" She asked. Robyn could see the interest in her eyes.

"Drums, piano, and some other stuff. I'm from the orchestra in Switzerland." She replied.

"Oh you're European?" Michiru inquired.

"Very much so. My family originated from what I guess now counts as Italy, Russia and England." Robyn had to take a moment to define her origins.

"Quite interesting. I'm from Japan. No one deviated from the bloodline." She sounded disappointed.

"We can't pick our past, only our future." Robyn emphatically added.

"You're so wise. Your girlfriend was a fool to cheat on you." She smiled.

"Well it's whatever. I'm getting over it. What's with the armed guards?" Robyn changed the subject.

"We're under military control. They're trying to hunt down the Sailor Senshi and learn the secrets to their powers." Michiru guardedly answered the question.

"Weird. What do they want with the Sailor Senshi?" Robyn wondered.

"They want their power and experiment on them I would think." She paused.

"Hmm, what a terrible situation. I'm quite the fan of the Sailor Senshi, especially that Sailor Neptune. I have quite the crush on her." Robyn coyly added.

"I do agree that she is amazing. I personally think she's the best." Michiru smiled.

"I thank you for the company and the opportunity to talk to someone about my troubles." Robyn placed more than enough money to cover her tab and left.

"It was great, I hope to see you again." Michiru waved.

"You will." Robyn muttered under her breath. She wanted to track down the others in this dimension and find out what the military wanted.

"What a nice girl." Setsuna was careful to not expose Robyn quite yet.

"I don't trust her. There's something off about her." Haruka pouted.

"You're just jealous she didn't even notice you." Michiru teased.

"I'm telling you, that girl is trouble." Haruka sighed.

"We'll keep an eye on her." Setsuna noted.

"I am the best Sailor Senshi and you both know that." Michiru cleaned the wooden bar.

"Yeah, in your dreams. I happen to think that I am the best, but I have a thing for Sailor Pluto." Haruka smiled.

"I love all the Sailor Senshi." Setsuna diplomatically answered.

##

"Let me get this straight, you want to get Robyn black out drunk and then kidnap her." Rubel cocked his brow.

"It's not that we want to kidnap her, we just want to keep a close eye on her without her consent." Setsuna couldn't believe she was going to do this.

"I think that counts as kidnapping my dear." Rubel joked.

"It's for her own good. It'll be like an intervention only we want to keep her in an altered state long enough to get some information out of her." She said.

"Um, you want to interrogate her? Is she a spy? Are you a covert official?" Rubel looked concerned.

"She has knowledge about information relevant to my interests." Setsuna gave a decent non-answer.

"She knows information related to your research?" Rubel couldn't imagine Robyn being a spy or someone who would know science at an advanced level.

"It's important I get this information. I can fill you in once it's all over and done with if it'll make you feel better about helping us." Setsuna offered a compromise.

"I want an entire debriefing." Rubel sternly answered. He cared about Setsuna very much, and he cared about Robyn's well being too.

"I will, nothing will be held back." Setsuna kissed the man softly.

"You know, you could interrogate me anytime you wanted to." He whispered.

"I think we can have that arranged." Setsuna said in between kisses.

"Oh Agent Meioh, don't be too rough on me." Rubel joked.

"I don't know; you're a dangerously sexy spy." The two couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the conversation.

##

Robyn couldn't sleep and decided to trail her new friend. Unbeknownst to Michiru, Robyn slipped her a note with a GPS tracker clipped to it.

"They've already captured Venus and Mercury. I'm starting to get worried." Haruka commented.

"It's all a part of the strategy. We get some intelligence on the situation and we get them out. I trust Minako and Ami." Michiru added.

"It's up to them now, we'll be in place for their extraction." Setsuna replied.

"Now we just wait." Haruka sighed.

"It'll be okay. Any information on the new girl?" Michiru asked. Robyn was amused that they were already talking about her.

"Her name is Robyn Meru. She's a member of the Swiss Orchestra like she claimed. She must be in town for a show." Setsuna answered.

"What a beautiful name." Michiru opined.

"Please, something is still off about her." Haruka dismissively declared.

"I have nothing to suggest that she is of any threat to us." Setsuna defended her.

"Let's keep an eye on her. This mysterious stranger carries a weird aura with her. I noticed after her arrival a sharp shift in the seas." Michiru folded her arms.

"She carries an angry crosswind with her." Haruka replied.

"We have much more important issues to focus on. Some drummer shouldn't be a distraction." Setsuna said as she departed. Robyn headed back to her hotel room. The three paused and noted the rustle in the bushes.

"Someone's watching us." Michiru said.

"To be expected." Haruka stated.

"It's my turn to stand watch while you guys head home." Setsuna responded and the two nodded. Setsuna walked over to the bushes when they were out of earshot.

"You better have a good reason for showing up like this." She sternly said to Robyn.


	25. Chapter 25

"I do, now's not the time or place. The highlights are that I'm from the relative close past or future and I'm trying to get home to save my timeline from destruction. We can go over the details later." Robyn quickly explained.

"You're five years into the future. Majesto has placed a military on high alert for Sailor Senshi. I was expecting you. I've been following you through time and space. I'm sure each Sailor Pluto can feel you. Your signal dropped dead not too long ago." Setsuna noted.

"My Transformation Pen was destroyed by a rogue Sailor Senshi." Robyn said.

"Okay, where are you staying?" Setsuna asked.

"Sunshine Prince Hotel." Robyn enjoyed the irony.

"How fitting. I'll be in touch. In the meantime stay out of trouble." Setsuna warned.

"I'll do my best, that's what I'm good at though." Robyn nodded as she disappeared into the night.

##

The next night Robyn returned to the bar. Indeed she did have a drinking problem. She also wanted to get close to Michiru.

"Hi." Robyn said as she took a seat.

"I'll be right with…hey." Michiru greeted her.

"Surprise me." Robyn winked. She could feel Haruka's gaze. What did she do to that Haruka? They haven't even officially met. Michiru returned with a black bottle.

"Polish Brandy. It's raspberry flavored." Michiru said as she filled a small glass.

"Fancy." Robyn sniffed it before tasting.

"What do you think?" Michiru asked.

"It tastes like cough syrup, but much better. I like it. I feel like you know me." Robyn slyly commented.

"I do feel a strange connection to you. Have we met before?" Michiru couldn't place her face with a name.

"Nope." Robyn gulped her drink.

"Michiru." The aqua haired beauty held out her pale dainty hand. Robyn grasped it hard enough and laid a kiss on her soft skin.

"Robyn." She said. The introduction elicited a scowl from Haruka.

"Oh my, it is nice to make your acquaintance." Michiru felt weak in the knees.

"Likewise." Robyn winked. Robyn charmed the pants off of people, "Who's the blonde shooting me all the dirty looks?"

"That's Haruka, she's a bit protective of me. She's practically a sister." Michiru replied.

"Hi there Haruka." Robyn smiled and waved. Haruka exited the bar for a cigarette completely ignoring Robyn.

"She seems nice." Robyn said.

"I'm sorry, she's very protective of me." Michiru commented.

"No worries. I'd be protective of you too." Robyn noted. Setsuna walked in the bar and took a seat not too far to Robyn.

"Hey Sets!" Michiru excitedly greeted her friend and placed a glass of red wine on the bar.

"Who's the new girl?" Setsuna inquired.

"This is Robyn, she's part of that orchestra I mentioned." She replied.

"Setsuna Meioh." Setsuna held out her hand.

"Robyn." Robyn smiled as she shook her hand. No one was the wiser.

"How are you enjoying your stay Robyn? I trust you are staying out of trouble and laying low due to your celebrity right?" Setsuna asked.

"Why yes, I heeded some very smart advice given to me by a friend. I do hope to get some air though; I am a social creature. I also like alcohol. So I came back to this bar." Robyn commented.

"It's a nice bar, I own it. Michiru and Haruka are great bartenders." Setsuna replied.

"Well good for you. It's a very nice bar. Ms. Michiru is great company." Robyn gushed.

"Please call me Michiru." Michiru blushed.

"They're quite the team. We make an interesting trio." Setsuna found humor in their awkward and disjointed conversation.

"I do enjoy the company as well. I think I'll be here a lot during my stay." Robyn noted.

"I hope to see a lot of you too, we don't mind keeping an eye on you." Setsuna said before going outside to speak with Haruka.

"You two seem to hit it off well. Have you ever met Setsuna before?" Michiru felt something was amiss.

"Never saw her before just now." Robyn lied.

"I'm telling you Sets, that girl has an unnerving aura about her. I don't trust her. Do you think she's part of the military? You think she's a spy?" Haruka quickly smoked her cigarette.

"Calm down honey." Setsuna kissed Haruka in between puffs.

"You aren't scared?" Haruka asked.

"Nope, Robyn is of no concern to us. She's not an enemy. I can read her like a book." Setsuna reassured her girlfriend.

"Still, I kind of want to punch her. She's cocky. Michiru is a fool to fall for that shit." Haruka lit another cigarette.

"Neither of us will ever approve of her suitors. I have a good feeling about Robyn though. Michiru is an adult. She has to make her own choices." Setsuna hugged Haruka. She loved Haruka's protective nature.

"Maybe we can do a double date? I really don't want to let that woman out of my sight." Haruka took a final puff before she put the cigarette out.

"Oh you." Setsuna threaded her arm around Haruka and held her close as they returned to the bar to find Robyn and Michiru joking with one another.

"Haruka Tenoh." Haruka held her hand out.

"Robyn." Robyn took her hand. She felt Haruka trying to crush her hand. She hid it from her face and returned the favor. She could see the surprise in Haruka's face.

"Nice handshake." Haruka hid her discomfort.

"You're not too bad either." Robyn said.

"No last name?" Haruka bluntly asked.

"My last name is not important." Robyn replied.

"Why? You have something to hide?" Haruka insinuated.

"No. It's on a need to know basis. You don't need to know." Robyn hissed.

"Well, anyway, we were talking about her upcoming concert. Robyn and I are going to head to the amphitheater by the ocean later and practice together." Michiru said.

"I'll join you guys. I love listening to Michiru's music." Haruka declared.

"Great. Setsuna, would you like to join us?" Robyn hid her displeasure.

"Absolutely." Setsuna offered a smile to ease tensions.

"Well I'm going to head back to my room and grab what I need. Let's meet in an hour." Robyn grabbed her newly purchase jacket and headed for the door. The group waved.

"Setsuna, why don't you join her so she doesn't get lost?" Haruka suggested.

"Wonderful idea. See you guys there." Setsuna followed Robyn.

##

"Uranus hates me." Robyn confided into Pluto

"It's nothing personal. Well, yeah I guess it is personal. She distrusts you because you carry an evil aura." Setsuna said.

"Well I'm a terrible failure of a Sailor Senshi who has caused so much destruction to the purity of the timeline. I don't blame her." Robyn sighed.

"Robyn, you have to stop being so hard on yourself. I've seen all of what has happened to you. You got the bad end of the stick and it sucks. I think you're doing a great job. I'd be devastated if everyone I knew kept dying or betrayed me." Setsuna gave her a hug.

"I am just a colossal failure and I keep hurting everyone I love." Robyn tried to hold back her tears.

"You'll succeed in saving those you love. We'll help you find some answers and work on getting you a new Transformation Pen." Setsuna hugged her tightly.

"FYI your friends are watching us." Robyn sounded annoyed. Setsuna glared at the night sky.

"She knew we are following her?" Michiru noticed.

"I told you something is off about her. Why was she hugging Setsuna like that? Why did she conceal her mouth when she talked?" Haruka wondered.

"I'm going to get close to her and get some information." Michiru said.

"Do what you need to do. I think Setsuna is being blinded by her charm. Man, I want to punch her so bad. She has a punchable face." Haruka thought.

"Play nice while I seduce her, okay?" Michiru stared at Haruka.

"Fine." Haruka pouted. The four had a great mini concert. Haruka played the piano, Michiru serenaded the night with her violin and Robyn played the xylophone. Setsuna and Haruka headed home for the night while Michiru and Robyn grabbed a late night snack together as they neared the hotel.

"You should audition for the orchestra. I think you'd be accepted. I mean you play better than half of our violinists." Robyn complimented her.

"You're too kind. I am not skilled enough." Michiru said.

"You're too humble." Robyn smiled. She felt like a teenager in love again. Michiru harbored the same feelings and didn't believe Robyn was any harm. Haruka was being too paranoid again.

"You must have a very awesome boyfriend." Robyn prodded for information.

"Nope." Michiru answered.

"Husband?" Robyn asked.

"Nope." She ate her food.

"Um, girlfriend?" Robyn knew the answer.

"Nope." Michiru was amused.

"Wife?" Robyn inquired.

"I'm single genius." Michiru smiled.

"You're too pretty, charming, and gifted to be single." Robyn coyly smiled back.

"I can't believe someone cheated on you. It should be a crime to cheat on people like you." Michiru placed her hand on top of Robyn's, completely surprising her.

"Um, well, I wasn't a great significant other. I was absent a lot due to work obligations." Robyn sulked. Her relationship with Terra remained a sore spot.

"How did you two meet?" Michiru asked.

"We worked at the same place. I was in a more senior position in another division." Robyn vaguely responded.

"She's in the orchestra?" Michiru was confused.

"Yeah…she quit though." Robyn reasoned that it was a mildly truthful response.

"What a shame." Michiru sighed.

"What about you?" Robyn wondered.

"Too devoted to my schoolwork and music to have relationships." She said.

"What do you study?" Robyn inquired.

"I'm getting my master's in music education. I'd love to teach music to high school students." Michiru offered a smile.

"You'll be a great teacher. I want you to teach me but I'm terrible with stringed instruments." Robyn felt so warm and fuzzy inside. Without warning Michiru leaned in for a kiss. Robyn was reluctant but she reciprocated. The kiss went on for a while before the two parted.

"Sorry, I…" Robyn kissed her again interrupted Michiru. For a second she was worried she made a mistake.

"Don't be sorry." Robyn whispered.

"I won't…" Michiru felt weak. Robyn instinctively grabbed her and held her so she wouldn't fall from the chair.

"You're strong." Michiru mustered.

"Physically yes." Robyn said. Michiru held on to Robyn's chest. Robyn enjoyed it, but she felt apprehensive.

##

"So I saw you and Robyn hugging…" Haruka didn't know how to broach the topic.

"And?" Setsuna replied.

"Well you just met her…" Haruka stated the obvious.

"Robyn told me some unfortunate news. She needed a hug. That was all that was. Don't worry, I'm not going to ride off into the sunset with her." Setsuna offered a kiss to Haruka.

"It seems like you and Robyn have met before." Haruka concluded.

"We have. We met a very long time ago. She's returned for help." Setsuna wouldn't like to her girlfriend but needed to leave out some details.

"I knew it! What is it? Is she a drug addict?" Haruka asked.

"No, something was taken from her and I am going to help her get it back." Setsuna commented.

"Like a car?" Haruka scratched her head.

"More valuable than a car, a very rare family relic." Setsuna figured it wasn't far from the truth.

"Oh, do you know who has it?" Haruka wondered.

"Yes. We will talk specifics later. Right now Robyn's getting settled. She recently broke up with her girlfriend and she's taking it hard. Her girlfriend was a huge bitch and a terrible person for cheating on her. Be nice to her okay?" Setsuna asked.

"Alright, but I still don't trust her." Haruka relented.

"Good girl." Setsuna kissed her.

##

"This is nice." Michiru enjoyed Robyn's soft arms and chest.

"Yeah." Robyn squeaked.

"You seem uncomfortable." Michiru noted.

"It's just…you're really beautiful and I'm intimated easily." Robyn awkwardly smiled.

"You are too sweet." Michiru leaned in for another kiss. They kissed passionately under the watchful eye of the full moon.

"We should get you home. It's getting late." Robyn offered to help Michiru up from her seat.

"Oh." Michiru was disappointed the night was coming to a close.

"I'm having a lot of fun. I'd invite you up to my room but it's too soon. I want to take things slow. Please understand." Robyn hugged Michiru.

"I do. Don't worry, you're fine." Michiru hugged back. What a nice girl she thought.

"I don't want to worry Haruka, she seems like she hates my guts already." Robyn held Michiru's hand as she walked her home.

"She doesn't hate you, she's just picky about the people I date. You and Setsuna sure get along well. I could swear you two were old friends or something." Robyn knew Michiru and Haruka had spied on them.

"What can I say, I have that effect on people." Robyn answered.


	26. Chapter 26

"Robyn wake up." Setsuna hovered over Robyn as she slept.

"No." Robyn continued her rest.

"I need to talk to you." Setsuna reiterated.

"No. Go home. I'm sleeping." Robyn sighed. Setsuna poured a glass of water on Robyn quickly waking her up.

"What the fuck Sets. Whatever the fuck you want to talk about can wait until I've properly rested." Robyn wiped off her face.

"Which looking at those rings under your eyes means I'll be waiting a long time." Setsuna winked.

"Not tired, just drained." Robyn noted.

"I'm sure the constant drinking doesn't help." She threw out a bunch of bottles that lined the dresser.

"It does actually. It's a great painkiller." Robyn smirked.

"And the drugs?" Setsuna shuffled some piles of tiny bags.

"Also great painkillers." Robyn nodded.

"It's hard to believe someone like you is the illustrious Sailor Sun but I guess with everything that has happened I'd be a despondent drug addict as well." Setsuna patted Robyn's arm.

"You don't even know." Robyn sulked.

"Here's the situation, the man who is after you is the one trying to capture and steal the Sailor Senshi's powers." Setsuna explained.

"So I've heard." Robyn said as she pressed her head.

"I worry that he will succeed. We don't have you to help us. We need to find a temporary fix to your missing powers." Setsuna thought.

"They're not missing. They're gone. I saw her destroy the fucking thing. It's a lost cause. I'm floating through time until I die." Robyn noted.

"You lost a lot of your abilities yeah, but I know your inner strength Robyn. You will be a huge asset to us." Setsuna opined.

"And how are we going to do that without blowing my cover? Haruka and Michiru will not be so supportive once they find out who I am or that all of this is happening because of me. It's the Robyn effect. Everyone who knows someone who knows me gets fucked over." Robyn sipped a beer.

"I hope your cynicism disappears when all is said and done." Setsuna mumbled.

"You mean when the war has been won? Yeah I hope so too." Robyn shrugged.

"In the meantime we'll have to get creative. Let's put you in a Sailor V type of getup. I think they sell Sailor Senshi outfits. We can modify it a bit." Setsuna pondered.

"What will I be called? I can't be Sailor Sun. They think I'm dead or close to dead and trapped in a timeless abyss." Robyn commented.

"Sailor Disaster?" Setsuna joked.

"Sailor X. I like Sailor X." Robyn said.

"Kind of bland. I expect flamboyancy from the representative for the Sun." Setsuna noted.

"Details are minor for now." Robyn sighed.

##

Michiru tossed and turned as she slept. Normally with Haruka's grip she felt safe. She found herself walking an outdoor bazaar in the rain. It all was so grainy and dark. She could barely see. In the distance she saw three women on the ground lifeless. Everything felt so wrong. Two identical women fought in the distance. Michiru focused on the lifeless bodies. She bent down and moved the hair of one of them that strangely looked like her.

"Oh my goodness." She gasped; it was her. There was Haruka and Setsuna. They were all dead.

"Then that means…Robyn!" Michiru jumped up and headed for the two women fighting.

"Damn it Nancielle you're not going to succeed so long as I'm alive!" Robyn screamed. She was clearly in an inordinate amount of pain.

"I'm claiming what is rightfully mine!" Nancielle yelled. Who was this woman? Why does she look like Robyn?

"No it's not. Chronos gave me my powers. You're an evil bitch. You deserve everything I'm going to give you." Robyn shouted as the two wrestled. They were obviously very weakened. Michiru screamed and shouted and tried to pry each of them off of one another but to no avail. She was a ghost. Eventually Robyn returned to her plain clothes, as did Nancielle.

"Hey Robyn, missing something?" Nancielle taunted her with her Transformation Pen.

"You wouldn't dare." Robyn sneered. Nancielle dropped it to the ground and crushed it. Michiru could see the pain on Robyn's face as the tiny Sun bounced to her feet. She reacted in horror when Nancielle slashed her and threw her into a portal.

"Robyn!" Michiru screamed as she awoke covered in sweat. What had she seen? Was it a vision of what's to come? Is Robyn safe? Nothing made sense. Was Robyn already dead? She couldn't sleep anymore that night.

##

There was a gentle, delicate knock at Robyn's door. Setsuna had only recently departed and the suite was still lined with alcoholic beverages.

"Hi." Michiru waved. Robyn loved the sound of her sweet voice.

"Hey. What's up?" Robyn motioned for her to come in. Robyn wondered what was in the bag.

"Setsuna told me you were here. I wanted to surprise you with some delicious food." Michiru began taking apart her pack.

"Food is definitely the easiest way into my heart. Also, in to my pants." Robyn joked.

"I wasn't sure, last night you seemed a bit adverse to my advances." Michiru commented.

"Bad break up, remember? Everyone I have feelings for ends up either trying to kill me or betray me." Robyn frowned. Michiru wrapped her slender arms around her. Robyn could feel the love Michiru had to give her.

"It's okay, I understand. We'll take it slow." Michiru kissed her.

"We can speed things up a bit." Robyn smiled.

"You're so silly. Come, let's eat." Michiru offered. The two shared a meal filled with lots of smiling conversation and flirtation but Michiru's communicator brought everything to a halt.

"If it's important then take the call." Robyn said knowing that Uranus and Pluto were summoning her.

"I've got to run. I'll be back later. There's a meeting at the bar, I'm sorry I forgot I-" Robyn placed her finger on Michiru's lips and motioned her to go. The aqua haired beauty made a beeline for the door while she stealthily followed her.

##

The military's soldiers cornered Uranus and Pluto as they tried to free their cohorts.

"We want Sailor Sun." An officer demanded.

"Never heard of her." Uranus barked.

"Bring us Sun and the others are free." Another officer shouted.

"There is no such Sailor Senshi!" Uranus replied. Pluto stayed silent. Sailor Neptune joined her partners.

"Is that Sun?" An officer asked.

"Just Neptune." Another said.

"Who do they want?" Neptune asked with a puzzled expression.

"They keep demanding we turn over Sailor Sun but there is no one by that name!" Uranus explained.

"We know you're harboring her!" A man yelled.

"We don't know her, jeez." Uranus rolled her eyes. The soldiers were grating on her.

"Did you hear that?" Pluto interjected. Everyone turned to the trees. A feminine figure stepped out of the shadows.

"I am Sailor Sun, descendant of the Goddess of Light and Fire! I don't know these people so stop harassing them. I'm here, give up the others." Robyn did her best to remain calm. She had some powers but lacked a weapon and anything remotely useful. Setsuna was not amused.

"Who the fuck are you?" Uranus asked.

"I'm Sailor Sun, are you deaf? Did you miss my introduction?" Robyn sighed. Her fire inspired wig itched and she couldn't see through the sunglasses.

"About time you surfaced." A woman hissed from the background.

"I don't know who you are but I'm going to kick your ass. Let everyone go, this is our battle." Robyn ordered.

"Yes, please turn over the Senshi as promised." Neptune wished.

"Nah, we stripped them of their powers so we could have some fun. They will pay for your sins Sailor Sun. You should've handed over your powers like a nice girl. Instead you hid from us. We checked your 'stasis' and you were gone. You lied to me Pluto. For that you will pay." The woman noted.

"I can't be in stasis if I'm standing in front of you now can I?" Robyn hid her fear. What happened to this world's Robyn?

"Maybe there are two of you." The woman concluded.

"How preposterous. Two Sailor Senshi for the same…" Robyn paused. The Sun is not a planet, "You know. Things."

"I'm tired of talking, can we just kill them now?" A man asked. Robyn could've sworn she recognized the voice.

"Fine, go get them guys." The woman waved the soldiers on and exited the room. Robyn did her best at compensating for her lack of powers. She remained a skilled martial artist and easily took out a chunk of soldiers as the others did the same.

"Who are you?" Neptune inquired as the two fought side by side.

"A ghost." Robyn replied. They hit they deck as the man pulled out their energy weapons and began shooting at them.

"We're sitting ducks while we attack them." Uranus commented.

"I've got an idea." Robyn kicked a gun into the air and destroyed the lights. As the sparks from the lighting fell to the ground the three launched their attacks taking everyone down at last.

"Thanks Sun." Pluto said.

"You know her?" Neptune asked in a shocked expression.

"She's my partner." Pluto replied. Uranus and Neptune looked at each other. Uranus never remembered a mention of Sun.

"You've never mentioned her before." Uranus had a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"You are not privy to such information." Robyn covered Setsuna's mouth before she could answer.

"We're all Sailor Senshi, there's no need for secrets." Neptune diplomatically replied.

"Hah! That's rich." Robyn laughed as she melted through the steel doors.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" Uranus grabbed Robyn's shoulder. Big mistake. Robyn quickly turned around and wrapped Haruka's arm painfully behind her back before releasing her and pushing her into the arms of Pluto and Neptune.

"I'm here to find something that someone took from me. Stay out of my way." Robyn hissed as she jumped into the shadows.

"Sets, what the fuck?" Haruka asked.

"No one's supposed to know she exists." Pluto reflected.

"But we lost two Sailor Senshi because of her!" Neptune shouted.

"I'm sorry. It's over my head." Pluto sighed.

##

"That was an incredibly stupid stunt you pulled." Setsuna lamented with her arms crossed. Robyn lie in a bath full of ice to ease her aches.

"I'm sorry, which one of us moved a certain someone from their resting place?" Robyn retorted.

"I put you back. They were going to kill you." Setsuna sat down on the side of the bath.

"I need to find the portal and I need to find that bitch who ruined my powers. Sailor Cosmos…more like Sailor Bitch…mos…" Robyn was too tired to come up with a proper insult.

"Lene did that to you?" Setsuna perked up.

"Lene? No, her name is Nancielle. My twin." Robyn looked at the confused Setsuna.

"Sailor Cosmos real name is Lene. You don't have a twin…. wait a second, I remember now. You do have a twin, the one with the black heart. She took your powers? She must've taken Lene's as well." Setsuna thought.

"That makes perfect sense." Her head was bothering her now. She had even more reason to kick that woman's ass.

"Lay low. You have no powers. How are you supposed to fight?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm not devoid of power, I can still heat stuff. I'm going to have to rely on my training until I can get everything figured out. Maybe I'll have to fight without any sort of assistance. I don't know." Robyn immediately stopped as she heard the door open.

"Michiru is here? Robyn!" Setsuna aggressively whispered.

"I can't change who I am! You better get out of here, I'm sure your girlfriend is pissed at you right now." Robyn motioned Setsuna to leave via the fire escape.

"I hate you! These are designer heels!" Setsuna whined as she exited. Robyn turned around to greet the beauty.

"Is everything alright? You look guilty." Michiru cocked her head.

"I was thinking about you, you caught me." Robyn greeted her with a kiss. Michiru weighed nothing but even her light arms wrapped around her body caused her entire self to collapse.

"Are you alright?" Michiru asked as she lied on top of Robyn.

"I'm clumsy." Robyn recovered. She noticed her costume poking out from underneath the bed and quickly pushed it back. Crisis averted.

##

Michiru snuck out of Robyn's room while she slept to meet the others on a nearby rooftop.

"What's this Sailor Sun up to?" Uranus wondered.

"She came here to find a person, who is not here. So she needs to find a way out of this world." Pluto explained.

"Why does everyone know her then?" Neptune asked.

"She has a history with them. I'm honestly unsure of what's going on. She's given me very little information. She's lost something important to her, she's searching for a way to find it." Pluto nodded.

"She doesn't sit right with me. I can't read her. It's like she's wearing some sort of disguise. I wonder who she really is." Setsuna couldn't help but laugh at Robyn's shoddily constructed Sailor Sun outfit. She bought a Sailor V costume from the store and added some brightness to it. The wig was also a marginal idea.

"It's a bad costume, I'm sorry but I thought I'd have more time to prepare. It's tough following you guys." Robyn interjected.

"What are you doing here?" Neptune asked.

"You guys woke me up and I'm here to clear up a few things. I'm not your enemy, but I'm not a friend. I need to find a time portal. If I don't get to my correct timeline you're all going to die. We're wasting time." Robyn opined.

"How do you know?" Uranus poked her aggressively.

"I've been to the future. Majesto wipes out most of the world's populace and you can bet that includes the Sailor Senshi." Robyn said.

"She's telling the truth." Neptune sighed.

"Alright, we'll help you but on one condition." Uranus paused.

"Name it." Robyn couldn't help but agree.

"You have to tell us everything. I mean everything, so we can defeat Majesto." Uranus demanded.

"When I get home and defeat him on the correct timeline this will all return to normal. I promise it." Robyn declared.

"That's not what I asked." Uranus quipped.

"She wants you to reveal your identity." Neptune said. Robyn looked at Pluto who nodded.

"Well, I already know you guys. Haruka is a hard woman to please isn't she Michiru and Setsuna?" Robyn winked.

"But I have a girl who is interested in me…oh what's the use." Robyn pulled off the shades and wig. The two couldn't believe themselves.

"Sorry Michiru." Robyn hung her head. She was greeted by a slap.

"I really felt something for you." Michiru cried. Haruka held her close as she and Setsuna also slapped her.

"This isn't slap Robyn hour! Okay! I've been shit on enough by the fucking universe. My girlfriend was murdered a dozen times before I found out she was cheating on me with my close friend. Then, this is great; I get thrown into a dark abyss where I'm told that I'm doomed to wander the universe forever without getting home. You know, while all of this is happening Majesto is loose in my world plotting to destroy everything! Then! I meet up with my long lost sister who turned out to be a psychotic bitch and she tried to kill me but instead she took away my ability to turn into Sailor Sun. She stabbed me and threw me into another dark abyss after murdering my friends and this nice woman informs me that I'm going to die a slow and painful death randomly as I pass through time! I meet you guys and I genuinely feel something. I'm sorry Michiru. I have a lot of fucking things to deal with but I want to protect you guys from all of this. I have feelings for you too and I wanted to enjoy it while I could. I am very upset right now. I'm also in a lot of pain, with not having any actual powers. Those attacks hurt. Sorry. I just need to find the portal." Robyn took a deep breath following her rant. The three stood wide-eyed at her rambling.

"I'm sorry for being an ass. You're right, you are fucked." Uranus blinked, "You knew about this?" She asked Pluto.

"The real Robyn, the one that's supposed to be in our timeline, was injured a long time ago. She's in seclusion while she heals. You would've never met her." Pluto noted. Robyn sat in the corner.

"I'm sorry Robyn. I didn't realize it was so bad." Neptune crouched down.

"Please don't hit me again." Robyn didn't look up. Michiru planted a deep, passionate kiss on her lips.

"I know where the portal is. I'll show you where it is." Michiru pulled her up.

"You don't hate me?" Robyn asked.

"It won't work between us. You have to get back to your time. Your heart belongs to someone else doesn't it?" Michiru held Robyn.

"Yes." She replied.

"Go to her." Michiru kissed her again.

"I enjoyed this." Robyn smiled.

"I did too. If you ever do come back, we can talk about restarting things." She held Robyn's head closely.


	27. Chapter 27

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Haruka grumbled as the trio drove to the club.

"Getting Robyn drunk isn't hard. She does it by herself if you leave her alone long enough." Michiru chuckled.

"Something's up and we have to get to the bottom of it." Setsuna sighed. It was indeed cruel to drug a friend in order to keep an eye on her.

"You think she'll be pissed?" Haruka asked.

"Depends if she finds out otherwise I think we're safe." Setsuna concluded.

"Well here goes nothing." Michiru jumped out of the car. In the club, Rubel and Robyn had been greeted with lots of fanfare. They had drinks in their hands and were dancing to the DJ's music. Robyn looked as if she had a few drinks in her already.

"Great, she's halfway there." Haruka joked.

"I don't think we're going to need to do anything. I bet you she's drunk off her ass before we even get down there." Michiru wagered. Setsuna and the others made their way downstairs to chat with the duo.

"Hey my sexy friends!" Robyn kissed them on the cheeks. She lingered.

"How many has she had?" Setsuna quietly asked Rubel.

"You guys picked a funny night to do this. It's ladies night first off, and happy hour. Do you know how many drinks this woman has had? She's had like 4 and we've been here an hour!" Rubel shouted over the music.

"How many have you had?" Setsuna followed up.

"Not enough to keep up with her!" Rubel smiled.

"You guys are such a cute couple! Which one is the top?" Robyn drunkenly asked the Outer Senshi.

"It depends." Michiru deflected.

"We're versatile." Haruka winked.

"Sometimes I think I'd want to be the top but then I think hey, being a bottom isn't bad!" Robyn gulped her drink. A waitress placed another by her glass and Robyn stuffed some Yen into her bikini top as gratitude.

"You know it's ladies night! Bring these two some shots!" Robyn waved.

"I'm driving home." Haruka commented.

"Setsuna will totally party with us! Hey Sets get over here!" Robyn signaled.

"Be careful, that woman can drink like a…well fish can't drink technically. You know what I mean." Rubel warned Setsuna.

"We're doing nonstop shots!" Robyn yelled.

"How do I play?" Setsuna knew a bumpy road lay ahead.

"The first person to puke or pass out loses!" Robyn smiled. Michiru and Setsuna mentally prepared themselves for their worst hangover ever that awaited them in the morning. After about three rounds of the shots Setsuna and Michiru began to feel the effects of the alcohol. A young male about college age whispered into Robyn's ear and her eyes lit up.

"That's a great idea!" Robyn jolted.

"What? Do I want to know?" Michiru asked.

"We're going over to my band mate's suite to play some beer pong!" Robyn clapped her hands together and dragged the group to the garage.

"My suite is on the top floor." The man directed. A group of college students and members of the band filed into the elevator.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Michiru concluded.

"We're going to be fine. Beer is better than whatever the hell she's been making us drink." Setsuna opined.

"I'm amused." Haruka commented.

"Quiet you." Michiru poked her. The group walked into the suite already set up with multiple tables of beer pong.

"Alright so everyone pair up and pick a table. We're going to be doing this Round Robyn style…get it?" The man winked at Robyn while the group chuckled.

"The cups are filled with some special spiked fruit punch. Let's get on it!" The man declared.

"Oh Rubel, let's be partners." Robyn grabbed the hesitant man's arm.

"Yeah alright, I mean I guess I have no choice." Rubel sighed.

"We're fucked." Setsuna noted.

"So fucked." Michiru agreed.

"No puking in my car." Haruka added.

"Haruka, why aren't you the one drinking? You know I can't hold my liquor!" Michiru realized.

"I'm enjoying this, that's why." She smiled.

"If you think you're getting drunk Michiru sex you have another thing coming." Michiru narrowed her eyes.

"Dually noted." Haruka sighed.

"Hey! Throw the damn ball already!" The members of the opposing team said.

"Oh shut up!" Setsuna lobbed the ball into their cup causing them to drink first.

As the game progressed the trend didn't continue. Michiru and Setsuna quickly fisted their drinks as they continued to lose. In their next match they lost as well, and then finally they were matched with Rubel and Robyn. Despite winning their last two rounds Robyn remained quite intoxicated. In fact, she was polishing off a bottle of brandy in between throws.

"That woman is going to kill us you know." Michiru rambled.

"Must…not…give…up…" Setsuna managed to say.

"You guys! Isn't this the best idea ever?" Robyn cackled.

"I'm starting to think we should've drugged her." Haruka thought.

"That woman could handle an elephant's worth of tranquilizers." Setsuna stated.

"I think we need to change our strategy. Sets, go flirt with her." Haruka ordered.

"Why me? You go flirt with her." Setsuna said.

"I have a loving girlfriend…wait where did Michiru go?" Haruka ran off.

"Dude, there's a blue haired chick who's going to take her top off! I know it!" The man commented. Haruka dashed off looking for Michiru.

"Michiru's taking her clothes off? No! That's my thing!" Robyn immediately started pulling off clothing until she was down to her underwear. She even ripped off most of Rubel's clothes too.

"Hey Robyn…oh my, looks like you beat me to the punch. Let's say we get out of here and go back to my place." Setsuna coyly flirted.

"Hmm, you're not the Sets I know. She's not so overt with her advances." Robyn leaned in.

"I'm drunk and I want you." Setsuna played the part.

"Yeah, that sounds really good. Rubel should come too." Robyn kissed Setsuna.

"I'm okay with that." Rubel commented.

"Oh no, I need you all by yourself." Setsuna demanded.

"I think that can be arranged." Robyn obliged. They didn't make it far though, Robyn passed out before Setsuna could grab her coat.

"Well, she has amazing timing." Setsuna felt the urge to throw up.

"So why don't you and I…" Rubel began making out with her.

"Rubel…another night! The plan…" Setsuna sighed.

"You didn't plan on turning me on like this did you?" Rubel continued.

"Fuck…I need to go." Setsuna dragged the scantily clad Robyn to the door. She found Haruka carrying a passed out Michiru who was soaking wet.

"She didn't." Setsuna staggered.

"She almost did. She didn't have the coordination." Haruka noted.

##

Back at the townhouse Setsuna drank a potion to clear up her intoxication enough so she'd have a clear head to get the information she needed out of Robyn.

"So sexy…what's been up with you? You've been ignoring me." Setsuna traced her finger on Robyn's arm.

"Oh you know, band stuff. Personal stuff. Sailor Sun stuff." Robyn smiled.

"But you said you'd help us and you've been ignoring us since you came back. I missed you when you were in that void you know…" Setsuna continued.

"Yeah…I missed your ass too. It's a nice ass." Robyn winked. Setsuna was not getting far. This woman is too dense.

"What's with the twenty questions Sets…?" Robyn asked.

"Curious." Setsuna kissed her.

"About?" Robyn wondered.

"You're in charge of all of this. Lots of weird stuff happening." Setsuna pushed.

"It's no big deal. Just ignore all of that. Time fixes itself." Robyn kissed her. Red flags raised in Setsuna's head.

"We fix time." Setsuna corrected.

"Not this time." Robyn smirked. Setsuna felt a chill go up her spine. Robyn might be under some sort of spell.

##

"Michiru, you okay?" Haruka knocked on the bathroom door.

"Stop banging on the door!" Michiru yelled. She had managed to gulp down a terrible tasting potion to clear up most of her drunkenness and did her best to flush the rest of it out but a horrible headache remained. She also had some mysterious bruises. She wondered why her clothes were soaking wet too.

"What the fuck happened at that party?" Michiru asked as she curled up to Haruka in bed.

"You tried to strip naked and jump into a pool. Except you missed as you got stuck in your own shirt." Haruka couldn't help but smile. It was quite amusing.

"I am never doing something like this again." Michiru sighed.

"Robyn proposed that she joined us for our activities." Haruka noted.

"No…" Michiru gasped.

"Yeah, and you agreed to it." Haruka enjoyed pranking her.

"No!" Michiru covered her mouth.

"I'm kidding!" Haruka was met with a pillow to the face.

"That's a terrible thing to joke about." Michiru smiled.

"Setsuna said she did ask Rubel to join in though." Haruka said.

"I wonder how the interrogation is going." Michiru was curious.

"I hope she gets the information she needs because we can't keep doing this." Haruka rolled on to her back.

"She's pretty dense though." Michiru noted. Haruka agreed.

"I wonder what's going on. Do you think she's being manipulated or blackmailed?" Haruka posed.

"As crazy as Robyn is, she doesn't strike me as the type of person to allow herself to be extorted." Michiru opined.

"What would they even blackmail her with? She's lost everything." Haruka added.

"Poor girl. That would drive me to insanity if I had to watch you or Setsuna suffer." Michiru couldn't even imagine.

"She's a fighter." Haruka said.

Michiru drifted off to sleep again and found herself in the grainy dreamscape once again. She looked on as Robyn battled…another Robyn.

"You're mine! No one can defeat me!" The much more powerful Robyn declared.

"I don't give a damn, I have to stop your crazy ass before you fucked everything up worse than it is!"

"Consider those your last words!" The elder Robyn declared as she slammed her staff into something. The dream cut out.

"Robyn no!" Michiru shot up in her bed.

"What the fuck Michiru?" Haruka asked.

"I keep having these weird dreams about Robyn." Michiru declared.

"Uh…what?" Haruka furrowed her brow.

"Not dirty dreams! Dammit Haruka this is serious!" Michiru panicked. Haruka noticed the weird ring of gold in her eyes.

"Your eyes are glowing gold." Haruka held up a mirror.

"What in the world?" Michiru became even more worried.

"I heard screaming." Setsuna knocked on the door. She popped in and noticed Michiru's eyes.

"Your eyes are glowing." Setsuna commented.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Michiru shrieked.

"What the fuck is with all the screaming?" Robyn appeared as well. She snapped to attention seeing Michiru's eyes.

"What?" Michiru asked.

"Your eyes! You're a far seer!" Robyn gasped.

"A what?" Haruka looked confused.

"You think so?" Setsuna countered.

"The rings…that's the sign. She can see the future of multiple dimensions!" Robyn didn't hide her concern. This wasn't good for her cover.

"Robyn keeps appearing in my dreams! She's getting stabbed and killed and all these others things…I mean it's scary! If you weren't standing in front of me I'd be paranoid that you were in danger somewhere." Michiru explained.

"Yes, well I'm here. No worries okay?" Robyn immediately distanced herself and walked off. Setsuna didn't say anything for several seconds.

"Sets! Is she going to be okay?" Haruka wondered.

"I don't know much about this area. It's Robyn's expertise and she seems to be alright with it but I'm sure your dreams have some validity." Setsuna noted.

"She's acting so weird." Michiru calmed down as the rings disappeared.

"I'm going to make a short trip to see Rei." Setsuna phoned Rei, noting its urgency. Rei noted there was something Setsuna needed to see.

"Now? It's after midnight!" Haruka said.

"Keep Robyn distracted." Setsuna ordered. The two nodded as Setsuna rushed to Rei.

##

"Thanks for meeting me so late." Setsuna offered her a coffee.

"I was about to call you to be honest." Rei took a sip.

"What's going on?" Setsuna asked.

"The fire…I can see that Sailor Sun woman you've been talking about. She's in some real danger as far as I can tell but there's something much more troubling." Rei directed Setsuna to sit in front of the fire.

"You see, I see her standing on a battlefield covered in blood. All the Senshi are done for and about half the world is wiped out. I feel a great evil floating around with no direction. You sure she's an ally?" Rei asked.

"She is. However, she did comment to me once that she is destined to destroy the world. She's trying to fix that by changing the past." Setsuna explained.

"Well, keep an eye on her." Rei noted.

"She's in my bed right now." Setsuna said.

"Sets!" Rei almost spilled her coffee.

"No! I mean she's really drunk and staying at my place. It's a long story." Setsuna gave up.

"Hey, it's cool if you are into that type of thing." Rei chuckled.

"We're not involved. I devised a plan to get her really intoxicated so I could get some information out of her and generally keep an eye on her. She's acting weird." Setsuna said.

"Sure." Rei winked at her.

"I'm going home." Setsuna stood up. She made it a point to give Rei an extended hug before she left.

"See you later Sets!" Rei waved, mildly unnerved from the long, frisky hug.


End file.
